You and me
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: This is the sequel to "A little love is stronger than a lot of hate" Not necessary to read that, but it might help. It's a story about Brian and Justin's future as it is imagined in my mind. Please read and review UPDATED!
1. Happy Birthday

_This is the sequel to "A little love is stronger than a lot of hate" you don't HAVE to read that one, but it may make things clearer. Brian and Justin have a one year old daughter named Charlotte. Lindsay, Mel, Gus, and J.R. have moved back to Pittsburg, Gus is 11. I do not own any of these characters except Charlotte, everyone else is someone else's. Please enjoy and review!_

It took Justin half of a second to realize that Brian wasn't in the bed with him. Not only were the familiar pair of arms around him, but there was a lack of warmth that caused Justin to frown as he opened his eyes looking for some explanation as to why he had to wake up alone.

"Bri?" He called, sitting up before glancing at the clock, alarmed to find it was 7:45am which meant he'd slept through their daughter's wake up call. She was only 1 but she already had "da-da" and "Pa" down pat, and she would cry their names every morning, requiring their immediate presence.

Just then, as though knew they were being thought of, Brian entered, Charlotte turned in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Good Morning, my gorgeous 29 year old husband," Brian grinned, setting on the bed, and leaning over to kiss Justin awake. Then Justin remembered what day it was, it was his birthday. He smiled at Brian before turning his attention to his daughter,

"Good morning, Princess, did you wake Daddy up early?" He asked, taking her away from Brian and kissing her curly blonde hair. Charlotte, garbled happily, her small hand delicately patting Justin's chest. Then Justin looked at Brian, who looked back at him with such love and joy that Justin could have cried. "Good morning, handsome," he greeted Brian, leaning forward for another kiss, which was happily given and Brian then crawled over to his side of the bed, propping himself up next to Justin, to give the blonde another lingering kiss on the lips.

"I have a surprise for you," Brian reported, a mischievous smirk on his face that if Justin didn't know Brian better would have made him nervous.

"Oh do you, Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Should I call Daphne to come get Charley?" Brian chuckled, nuzzling Justin's neck lovingly,

"No, she's coming to get her at 5 today, and she going to spend the night with them, so I have you all to myself tonight, Sunshine." Justin beamed and smiled at Charlotte who cooed back,

"Pa," she breathed, clapping her hands together contently.

"Mmm, I love you, sweetheart," he said, kissing her cheek. "Give Papa a kiss?" He requested puckering his lips, Charlotte knew what to do and opened her mouth and pressed it against Justin's lips. "Thank you," Justin chuckled before turning to Brian, "So where is my surprise?" He asked, very interested in what Brian, who wasn't the best birthday present giver, had to offer.

"Ok," Brian said, getting off the bed and going out the door. There was soft mumbling, and Justin looked towards the door confused before looking down at Charlotte, who was watching the bedroom door as well.

"What is your Daddy up to?" Then Brian stepped back into view, this time accompanied by an extremely attractive man who was dressed in dress pants, a nice blue button up shirt and a white vest. Brian saw the expression of horror and assumption that the man was Justin's present and he quickly set him straight.

"No, no," Brian said, "Not him, I'm not that stupid," Justin grinned in a way that told Brian that maybe he was, but Brian just raised an eyebrow and motioned to the tray Justin hadn't noticed the man carrying. "This is the surprise," Brian's lips rolled inward in that adorable way that showed that he was feeling vulnerable. Justin beamed and sat up more proper, adjusting Charlotte so that she was sitting in his lap with her back against his chest.

"Ooh breakfast in bed," Justin smiled, "How romantic." Brian smiled proudly and nodded for the man to serve Justin. The breakfast was put in front of him, eggs benedict, asparagus spears, and fruit, plus a glass of orange juice. "Brian," Justin grinned up at him, motioning for him to come closer,

"Did I do good?" Brian asked insecurely and Justin couldn't help but fall further in love with him.

"You did fantastic," he said as he pulled Brian down for a deep kiss, "did you make it?" Justin already knew the answer was no, Brian wasn't the cook of the family.

"Well, I was going to," Brian admitted sheepishly, waving the waiter off before coming back and getting back into bed with his husband and daughter who was reaching for the breakfast. "But I um-" Brian bit his lip, embarrassed, "I was going to make bacon and scrambled eggs and waffles, but I burned the bacon, and the eggs, I accidently dropped a few shell pieces in, and let's not talk about the waffles, and I didn't want to poison you, so I called and had it brought, I just thought he was hot and paid him extra to do that," Justin laughed, glad that Brian hadn't changed completely. "I'm sorry I messed up," Justin looked over at him and kissed him again,

"Honey, the fact that you went through the trouble at all, gives you major points, like" Justin covered Charlotte's ears, "handcuffed sex points," Brian didn't mean to moan like he did, but Justin didn't enjoy being constrained during sex as much as Brian liked for him to be. And of course, Brian wanted Justin to get as much enjoyment as he did, so it was only special occasions that that happened. But it wasn't Brian's birthday, it was Justin's.

"No, it's your birthday, we'll do something YOU like to do." Justin grinned and shifted to be closer to Brian and cut a piece of cantaloupe into several pieces and offered one to Charlotte who accepted it, smiling up at Brian. Brian smiled back, clicking his tongue, winking playfully at her. He never expected to be here, lying in bed, his _husband_ snuggled next to him, their daughter giggling happily as Brian made faces. And more than that, Brian never expected to be happy with this life, happy being a step-ford fag, but he was, he wouldn't trade this life for anything. "Jus," Brian murmured, Justin looked up from his breakfast, "Thank you." Justin scrunched his face in confusion,

"You're the one that did this," he said motioning to the breakfast. Brian chuckled,

"No, thank you for that first night, the night you came, and stayed." Justin looked at his husband as though he was a stranger, before shifting Charlotte so that he could grab Brian by the back of the neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"You are the most incredible man and you are the reason I stayed," Justin raised an eyebrow grinning "and the reason I came." Brian laughed, kissing him lightly,

"Good, I'm glad I could make you cum," Justin giggled, "but I'm even happier I could make you stay." Justin's eyes widened,

"What's gotten into you? Breakfast in bed, romantic lines, what's next a bouquet of roses, followed by a horse drawn carriage ride around the farm…" Brian's lips rolled into his mouth once again and Justin knew in that moment he would never be surprised by this man again.

"They're lilies actually and I was thinking, if you're up for it, we could take Charley for a walk in the park, let her play at the playground I'm having Emmett pack us a picnic, when I mentioned this plan to him he told me I was under no circumstance to fix the lunch myself. He'll be here at 11 to do it."

"Well, I would have been happy with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Justin said, looking down at Charlotte and then back at Brian, "As long as I was with you two." Charlotte, apparently knew he meant her and squealed happily. Both fathers laughed and kissed their daughter's face, and she relished the attention, speaking very fast baby talk and Brian rolled his eyes,

"She's just like you, talking a mile a minute even when there is nothing to say." Brian teased, earning a light smack but a smile from Justin.

"God, what did I do to deserve you and her?" Justin breathed, motioning to Charlotte, though Brian knew who he meant.

"Funny, I was just wondering the exact same thing."

A couple of hours later the couple was in the kitchen, Emmett was dancing around the room with Charlotte in his arms, the little girl giggled in excitement. Justin sat on the stool that sat at the bar table, Brian stood behind him, his arms wrapped around his partner. Life really was quite perfect, it wasn't always calm or quiet, but the fathers didn't really mind a crying baby, because she was _their_ crying baby. And they didn't mind when their friends were over and they were all so loud they couldn't hear themselves think, because really what is there to think about when you are surrounded by all the people you love, and who love you. And they didn't mind when Gus was there and yelled how unfair it was that he couldn't go to the park by himself, and how much he hated them, because he'd come up to them later and say how much he loved them and that he could never hate them.

"This little girl is gonna be beating the boys off with a stick," Emmett stated, kissing Charlotte's cheek, before twirling around gently, causing Charlotte to squeal in glee.

"Oh I think her daddy will be the one with the stick," Justin smirked, looking over at Charlotte,

"Damn straight I am," he agreed causing Justin and Emmett to chuckle, though Justin gave him an approving smile which caused Brian to smirk.

"Ok, since I knew Mr. Kinney would probably fix you fucking peanut butter and jelly, I had to stop him and fix you something worthy of a birthday lunch." Justin and Brian laughed at the echoed words.

"So I fixed you marinated roast beef sandwiches, with horseradish sauce, lettuce and tomatoes. Plus a pasta salad that I recently perfected, fresh fruit and some champagne, which is wrapped around an ice pack, which will keep it chilled until you guys get to it. Plus some bottles of water and I fixed Charlotte a cheese sandwich, and some cooked carrots."

"Emmett, you shouldn't have gone through so much trouble," Justin claimed, feeling guilty but Emmett grabbed his chin with the hand that wasn't holding Charlotte and kissed his nose.

"Don't you think anything of it, Baby, I was happy to do it," he smiled at Brian who nodded gratefully back. "Besides, it was Brian's idea anyway, I just put the icing on the cake. Oh and I also made a cake, red velvet, your favorite, it's in there too." Emmett beamed, Justin just shook his head at his friends ability to continue to outdo himself. Brian smiled when he looked down at Justin, because despite his protest, he knew Justin was impressed and impressed with him as his husband looked up and pulled him down into an intense kiss.

"Mmm, I love you," Justin whispered when they parted.

"I love you more," Brian replied softly, so softly that Emmett couldn't hear it, even though he was looking right at them.

"Nope, not possible," Justin claimed, a cheeky smile on his face, Brian sighed and kissed Justin's cheek lightly, hugging him tightly from behind.

When they went to go change, Emmett requested to get Charlotte ready and Brian threatened him if his daughter came out in anything too "Emmett." Emmett had merely waved his hand at the empty threat before taking Charlotte upstairs. After a shower, and of course a fuck in the shower, they were putting their clothes on, Justin had just gotten a pair of jeans on when Brian quickly stopped him,

"No, you can't wear those." He claimed, Justin looked down at the pants and then back up at Brian, confused at his husbands objection. "If you wear those we will get arrested for public indecency, because I will rip them off of you and fuck you in the middle of that park." Justin laughed at Brian's words and kissed him once again,

"You are just going to have to restrain yourself, Mr. Kinney."

"I don't know if I can," Brian admitted, pulling Justin, by his ass, into him. Justin moaned at the possessiveness and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, before pulling away with a groan of annoyance.

"If we don't stop, we'll never get to the park, and I'd hate to waste, Emmett's lunch," Justin breathed, though his leg was pressed firmly against Brian's obvious erection.

"Well you could always have some other meat for lunch," Brian said suggestively, grinding his cock on Justin's thigh. Justin chuckled before pushing Brian away,

"No, Bri, I promise, tonight, you can take me as many times I you want." Brian sighed but kissed Justin lightly again.

"All right," he agreed, "As long as you have no problem with doing it in the kitchen, and the living room, and the library, and the tennis courts, and the stables," Brian punctuated each location with a kiss on Justin's neck, until the blonde was unbuttoning his jeans, ready to start right then.

"Guys, I know that you two fuck 6 years into marriage like you did when you first met…"Emmett's voice came from the shut door.

"More." Justin called, "We fuck more now," a light laugh in his voice. Brian laughed, still sucking on Justin's neck.

"Yes well, the food isn't going to keep forever," Emmett called back.

"I thought you said it would be fine until we were ready," Brian answered, parting from Justin just long enough to say the words.

"They would, but not if you two get to fucking, I know you two, you don't stop for hours once you start." Justin grinned, pulling away from Brian, "And plus I have a social life, I have somewhere to be tonight,"

"What does an old queen like you have to do," Brian replied, though smirk appeared on his face. Emmett sighed,

"Drew and I are going out, and I do have to get ready, I don't just wave my hand and suddenly look fabulous."

"But I thought you were a fairy," Brian teased, knowing Emmett wouldn't take real offense to his jesting.

"One of the best, but even fairies need some fairy dust, which is at my house, so if you could get going today…"

"He's right actually." He agreed, but kissed Brian deeply once more, before rebuttoning his pants, which caused Brian to pout. Justin laughed as he opened the bedroom door, Emmett had a soft smile on his face, winking at Justin who grinned back.

"Do you approve, Mr. and Mr. Kinney," he asked, motioning to Charlotte who was dressed in an adorable cotton blue dress, with a white bow in her hair.

"Oh, she's just the prettiest girl I think I've ever seen," Justin said, taking his daughter who grinned at her father.

"Good job, Em, you didn't make her look like a cupcake," Brian chuckled, Emmett stuck his tongue, but both men couldn't help but smile at each other. Brian didn't always see eye to eye with Emmett, but if he had to pick someone who was as much his equal as Justin was, it'd be Emmett. The man had left his bigoted southern town and made a life for himself, which now including a booming wedding planning/catering business, and a partner that meant the world to him.

Several hours later Justin and Brian were walking along a path, their daughter asleep in the stroller in front of them. Brian had his arm securely around Justin's waist, it was a beautiful spring day, and they were just enjoying being together. Suddenly, Brian stopped cold, his face once again set fiercely, Justin tensed, stopping with him, looking around cautiously and pulling the stroller back so that he was closer to it. But Justin didn't see any threat, all he saw was another family walking around, and a group of 20 something's playing soccer.

"Babe," Justin murmured, unwrapping his arm from his waist and brushed a strand of brunette hair out of Brian's face, before grabbing his hand, "Talk to me, what's…." Justin didn't get finish as Brian started to back away, trembling, his eyes wide, but his face still set, his hand not releasing Justin's as he backed away. "Brian, look at me, talk to me," Justin begged, trying to pull Brian to a bench, the stroller still being pulled by Justin. The back of Brian's knees hit the bench and at first he gasped, jerking forward, but once he looked back and realized that it was only a bench he collapsed into it, bringing Justin with him. "Bri," Justin whispered, checking to make sure Charlotte hadn't been awaken by the commotion.

"Justin, they were kicking…" Brian said so softly, and so _scared_ that Justin had to keep himself from breaking down. It hit him, the soccer players, they had been kicking the ball and it had triggered a memory,

"It's ok, they are just playing soccer, I'm here, no one is going to hurt us." He promised gently. Brian looked at Justin for the first time since he froze and his eyes filled with shame and embarrassment.

"I am so stupid, I knew it was soccer, I knew they weren't-" Justin shushed him,

"You are not stupid, anything can trigger it, you know that. After my bashing it wasn't the parking garage that triggered it, it was Gus with a toy bat," Brian looked at him husband who still looked like he loved him more than anything. "Come on, let's go home, maybe get a little light fucking in before Daphne comes," Justin breathed into his ear, a soft smile on his face, trying to make his partner feel better.

"I wish I could have been stronger," Brian whispered and Justin sat back, surprised if not downright shocked.

"Brian." He replied, kissing Brian's neck tenderly, without any sexual meaning, "Honey, you…" Justin felt his voice crack and silently cursed himself for allowing himself to appear worried, Brian needed him to help right now. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?" He asked, Brian looked up at him, waiting for an answer. "I see a man who is loving, kind, giving, brave, sexy as hell," that finally pulled a small smile out of the brunette. "But I also see a man who put himself in front of me when men threatened us. A man who pissed those men off so that they wouldn't hurt me, a man who almost died…" Justin blinked away his tears quickly.

"I thought this crap was over, it's been almost 2 years, I thought the occasional nightmare was all that was left of that fucking day." Justin looped his arm with Brian's, who leaning into him, drawing as much comfort as he could from his blonde lover.

"I don't think it's that easy, Babe," Justin admitted, kissing him lightly. "Let's go home," Justin suggested again, but this time Brian protested.

"I ruined your birthday," he claimed, angry at himself. Justin kissed his lips comfortingly, not pulling away enough to separate them, just enough so that he could speak.

"Brian, please don't believe that, you could never ruin my birthday, or any day for that matter, come on," Justin tugged Brian's arm encouragingly, "Home." Brian looked up at his partner, it was official, he didn't deserve Justin. The blue eyes shined with nothing but love and understanding and Brian pulled Justin into a hug, holding him to him tightly. The position was familiar and warm, a feeling that Brian relished like no other.

"I love you, don't ever leave me, I won't survive without you," Brian pleaded, his voice cracking, a rare glimpse of true pain showing. "Please," Brian's voice had lowered to a whisper, almost like he was giving Justin the opportunity to ignore that last word.

"You never have to worry about that. I mean for fuck's sake, I'm the twink that never went away, remember," Justin replied, smiling as he felt Brian laugh. Brian moaned in relief and love as his grip tightened, almost to the point that Justin couldn't breathe. But neither of them cared, and Justin just held on tighter. "I'm always going to be here for you, through thick and thin, and here's hoping for some thin, because, I could use a break," Brian let out a hollow 'Ha', nodding against Justin's neck. "I love you," Justin whispered, glancing at their daughter, who slept on, oblivious to the world around her. Justin was going to keep her that way for as long as he could, keep her thinking the world was good, that no one could hurt her, he would do anything to keep her innocent. Brian parted them, but their hands remained joined,

"That one could sleep through a hurricane," Brian joked, motioning to Charlotte. Justin smirked,

"Yeah, she gets that from Daphne, I swear, there were times when I lived with her that I'd have to dump cold water on her to wake her up." Brian smiled as they stood,

"We'll have to remember that for the future," he claimed.

"Mmm-hmmm," Justin nodded, leaning up and kissing Brian quickly and softly on the lips. The walk home was quiet, neither said much, but it wasn't necessary. And as they walked past another family, Justin's grip tightened, not in fear, but in assurance, assurance to himself that they were just as much a family as the straight couple. As they passed each other, the other couple smiled cordially and nodded,

"Good afternoon," they greeted. Justin smiled,

"Same to you," he replied. When the other couple thought they couldn't be heard by Brian and Justin the woman murmured,

"That's Brian and Justin Kinney,"

"Brian Kinney, the owner of Kinnectic?" the man asked, his voice laced with surprise and he was clearly impressed.

"And you know that painting I bought last year, the one in the dining room?" the woman continued, the man said nothing but Brian and Justin assumed he nodded because she continued, "The blonde one is the artist." Brian nudged Justin, grinning.

"Whoa, talk about power couple," the man muttered. Whatever the woman said in reply was too far away to be heard, but Brian chuckled,

"We're a power couple, Sunshine." Justin grinned,

"Looks that way," he agreed. "Together you and I could rule the world," Justin teased.

"You brainwash people with your art to only buy things advertised by Kinnectic and then we'll work on full dictatorship." Brian replied,

"We'd be dictators?" Justin asked, frowning slightly,

"Of course, we'll decree that every hot guy must be queer." Brian claimed, deepening his voice to sound more authoritative.

"And they must be willing to be fucked by you any time, day or night?" Justin asked, rolling his eyes, but Brian just smiled,

"Nah, I already have someone willing to do that." He smacked Justin's butt playfully, Justin laughed, kissing Brian deeply, loving that Brian was happy with him, just him.

"Most days you have that," Justin reminded him, teasingly, "Unless you piss me off."

"Oh if I piss you off, I know just what to do to make you want me again," Brian stated.

"Oh you do?" Justin replied, Brian nodded,

"Want me to show you when we get home?" he asked, Justin grinned his sunshine smile,

"Absolutely." Brian growled, turned on by Justin's eagerness, wrapping his arms around Justin's shoulders, mischievously biting his ear. The park was forgotten, the soccer players not even hanging around in their minds, the only thing that mattered was each other, and their family.

"Happy Birthday, Sunshine."

_This is not going to be one continuous story, it will jump months or years, it's just going to show some moments of their future as imagined by me. Please please review. The next chapter SHOULD be up within the next week (I hope) So bear with me…. Thank you for reading =D _


	2. Stranger in the bar

_Ok, please don't hate me when you read this. But do however review at the end, love or hate it. And of course I don't own anything, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did. Thanks =)_

Brian ran his hand over his face as he finally finished his last bit of work he had to do for the club that night. He had rebuilt Babylon, though it was completely different than it had been to help prevent anyone who may have been at the bombing that night from being too traumatized. He smirked as he felt the familiar _thumpa thumpa_ under his feet and he knew that not 8 years ago he would be there with them, drinking and dancing, looking for someone he could fuck. Instead he was packing up his briefcase, getting ready to go home to his husband and their 18 month old daughter. How times had changed.

He worked his way through the crowd, pushing passed twinkies, and crystal queens, when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm.

"Buy you a drink?" He turned slowly to the voice, his eyes almost widening at the man in front of him. He was dressed in a skin tight leather paints that may as well have been painted on. His shirt was black sheer, and he had on sharp black eye-liner than brought out his eyes, which were breathtaking. Oh and from the fact that he could see through the shirt, Brian realized that the guy had a nipple piercing, like Justin used to have; only Justin didn't wear his anymore. Brian would have already been fucking him if Justin wasn't waiting for him at home. The man maneuvered a stunned Brian to the bar. "What'll be?" The man asked, a smug smile on his gorgeous lips. _No Brian, you have a husband. At home. Waiting. _His mind scolded, but his cock said something entirely different, and it was at full attention. _Want. Want. Want._ Brian let out a shaky breath, motioning to the bartender,

"My usual," he called and suddenly felt like just by doing that he was cheating. But he wasn't, he was just having a drink, with a _hot as fuck_ stranger (both his cock and mind agreed with that description.)

"So, what brings you here?" The guy asked, confidence that he would be being fucked by Brian before the night was over, dripping from his voice. He was maybe a little bit younger than Justin, but clearly old enough to know what he was doing. He had dark hair, but light eyes, and they were full of passion and desire. Brian hoped it didn't show in his own.

"I should be going," Brian said, praying he sounded convincing.

"But our drinks just got here," the man crooned, taking his drink, which was a shot of whiskey, on the rocks. Brian grinded his teeth as he thought of Justin back at their house, sitting on the couch, wondering where he was. The bartender looked at Brian and then looked at the other man and Brian would have sworn the bartender narrowed his eyes in disapproval but Brian just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow until he looked away. He slowly turned back to the stranger who now had his own eyebrow cocked and Brian was pretty sure he was gone then and there. Why did he have such a low tolerance for this man? He loved Justin more than anything in the world, so why was he even entertaining the idea of fucking this kid? Maybe it was because he hadn't fucked anyone but Justin in almost 7 years, and this guy was exquisite, everything about him was damn near perfect, except he wasn't Justin. "You never answered my question," he said, sipping his drink in a way that left Brian practically drooling, his beautiful long slender fingers traced the outside rim of the glass, seductively. What the hell was wrong with him? He quickly downed his own drink before raising his hand for another. "What brings a hot thing like you to this place?" Brian inhaled deeply,

"I own this place," the man's eyes widened slightly at that declaration,

"You're Brian Kinney?" He asked, his voice now slightly breathless.

"So you've heard of me?" Brian joked, swallowing the next drink in one gulp as well, he figured if he was going to do this he may as well be shitfaced, then he'd claim he didn't remember it. The man laughed and Brian wanted to take him then and there, but that not only was inappropriate because he owned the club, but also because most people knew he was married, and monogamous.

"Holy fuck," the guy murmured, taking another swig of his drink. "Huh, does the hubbie know you're having a drink with a stranger?" the man's assured air reappeared and he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him," Brian almost flinched at the automatic answer and a smirked curled onto the other man's lips.

"Hmm, sounds like a good philosophy," Brian suddenly felt his 4th glass of alcohol kick in and Justin didn't matter quite as much.

"I have a loft here in Pittsburg, he's in West Virginia, no one would know." Brian said in one breath as he knew if he didn't get it out he never would.

"Wow you cut right to the chase, don't you Mr. Kinney," the man asked, smirking. He looked over at the dancing bodies and held out his hand, "I want to dance with you first, then off to the loft." Brian hesitated, looking at the outstretched hand, there were people watching and dancing with someone other than his husband would be certain to raise questions, which would definitely mean it would get around to Justin. But as he watched the other people dancing he realized they were all too involved in themselves. "Come on…If you don't dance with me, I'll find someone who will," the man threatened and Brian shut his eyes and took the hand. The guy let out a cheer of victory, before pulling Brian onto the dance floor.

Brian couldn't deny that they danced well together, their bodies fit well, he was lean and about 5'9" whereas Brian was about 6'2". The man's hands seemed to like Brian, and Brian's hands seemed to have no objections to him either.

"What's your name?" Brian asked, yelling over the music.

"I thought you didn't do names…" the man replied, grinding wantonly into Brian and Brian had a hard time holding back a moan as his dick strained to get more.

"You know mine," Brian reasoned but the man just grinned, a stunning smile that somehow made Brian feel more guilty.

"Everyone knows your name Mr. Kinney." The man was so freaking…everything. But Brian still knew he shouldn't be here, he should be on his way home, to curl up next to Justin and go to sleep…and that, right there, that was why he had such a lack of inhibitions about this man. He and Justin, despite still being very much in love, had both been very busy lately. They had an eighteen month old, plus Brian was running two businesses and Justin was painting and running a household, they hadn't made very much time for each other. They'd only fucked 3 times last week, there sex life had never been anything less than a fuck every night, more often than not it was several times. But when Charlotte came and…sleep was scarce and time was even less.

"It's Jack," Brian nodded, not believing the man, but having no other choice.

"Well…_Jack_, have you danced enough to go have some real fun, or would you like me to leave you here with a bunch of twinks who don't know what they're doing?" Jack smirked and motioned to the exit,

"Lead the way." Brian nodded, heading to the exit, acutely aware of man behind him following so close he could feel his erection against him. As soon as they were out the door, Jack grabbed Brian and shoved him against the wall and grinded his groin against Brian's causing both of them to release groans of pleasure. But then Jack went for his lips, and Brian found his brain again.

"No!" He bit harshly, "that's my…Justin's." his voice sunk at the name of Justin and the feeling of what he must be thinking at that moment. Jack chuckled,

"We've already broken several of your rules, surely one more won't hurt." He leaned in testingly, but Brian once again put his hand on Jack's chest which was incredible.

"Not this one," he whispered swallowing hard as Jack shrugged, palming Brian's hard on, causing the man to have to bit his lip to hold back more than a moan. But the moan was loud enough to catch the attention of another club goer, though they kept walking. Jack grinned, very proud of himself, before looking up at Brian,

"Can I kiss your neck, or is that part of your "rules" too?" he asked, his lips already going for Brian's exposed neck, like a vampire ready to strike.

"No hickies," Brian breathed roughly as Jack began sucking in exactly the right spot.

"Yes, sir," Jack said against Brian's skin. Brian then began to move them towards his car, not letting Jack detach himself from his neck, instead, he guided him slowly, moaning and grunting at the experience of the mouth on his jaw.

When they finally got to his car, Brian considered making the man go in through the driver's side so he didn't have to stop what he was doing. It had been too long, that was the problem. Foreplay had faded with Justin, again, it was a time issue. But the feeling of lips on his pressure point, and hands freely roaming his body, he'd missed this. But Jack stopped, placing a light peck on the place he'd just finished sucking on, and pulled back.

"Nice car," Jack said, Brian rolled his eyes, Justin had made him trade in his Corvette for a red four door Honda Civic, which, shit, still had Charlotte's booster seat in the back. "Is that Barbie doll yours?" Jack snorted and Brian jerked the door open,

"Just get in the fucking car." Jack obeyed, chuckling lightly as Brian slammed the door. Between Babylon and the loft, Brian had already cum, thanks to Jack's skillful mouth moving down to his cock. When they got to the loft, Jack paused,

"You know, you have a kid at home, you sure you wanna be doing this?" Brian looked at the man before grabbing his shirt and pulling him inside.

"This is a fuck, nothing more. Got it?" Brian asked, Jack smirked and nodded,

"Got it." Once inside the touching, tasting, exploring, continued. When they got to the bed, Jack was pushed into a lying position as Brian stripped him of his leather pant, which came off like a glove, as Jack pulled his own shirt off. Brian began kissing up Jack's leg, passing by the straining nine inch penis that was leaking in lack of release. He kissed Jack's smooth stomach, sucking and pinching his nipples until the cried out in pleasure, before going up to his collar bone, nipping at it gently, but with enough pressure to cause Jack to writhe under him in desperation. "Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck mmmmeeeee," Jack moaned, whimpered as he thrust upward in case his words weren't enough for Brian. Brian sat back, studying the man carefully. He really was beautiful, his body curved and shaped exactly as it should be. His skin was like porcelain, expect for the slight red marks that had come from Brian's mouth.

"No." Brian said, and Jack looked up surprised and confused.

"I thought you wanted this?" Jack asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I don't want to fuck Jack, I want to make love to Justin, so if you don't mind, take off that fucking wig and kiss me on the lips." Justin rolled his eyes, tearing the dark wig off to reveal unruly blonde hair.

"What the hell Bri?" Justin asked, "This was your-" Suddenly Brian was back on top of Justin, kissing his lips hard and deep, his tongue not asking for permission, but instead took advantage of Justin's mouth being slightly opened in speech. Of course Justin responded, hungrily, pulling Brian's hair as he attempted to bring the brunette impossibly closer. Brian moaned at the taste of Justin's mouth on his tongue, as he practically licked every surface of Justin's mouth, it was familiar and perfect.

"That was a stupid idea," Brian murmured as they separated for air, before diving back into Justin's mouth. Justin chuckled, pulling away, looking at the deep brown eyes he loved so much,

"You got hard the second you saw me, though, so it couldn't have been that bad of an idea." Brian looked down at his cheeky husband who at that moment thrust upward once again, hitting Brian's still blood filled membered, Brian moaned loudly and Justin laughed, pulling him down into another kiss, loving the knowledge that with movements as simple as that, he could cause Brian such pleasure.

"It was those pants and that shirt, and that nipple ring," Brian breathed when he had his mind back, before moving his lips down to Justin's nipple ring, grabbing the ring with his teeth and tugged it gently, just enough to pull a lustful gasp out of his lover. Then he let go of the ring, moving back up to Justin's mouth, which was curled up in a small smile.

"We need to do this more often, maybe not pretending to be 'Jack,'" Brian rolled his eyes at Justin fake name, but Justin's smile just widened. "But let Daphne and John watch Charley for a while and you and me sneak off come here, and spend the night, just us." Justin attached his lips to Brian's neck and Brian one again groaned at the sensation, and Brian felt more like himself than he had in a long time. "And I never thought Brian "Fucking" Kinney would turn down a hot stranger," Brian once again separated them, running his fingers through Justin's blonde hair, smirking softly,

"Sunshine, you know I haven't been Brian "Fucking "Kinney for years." Justin couldn't help but beam at Brian's words, mainly because Brian had said them with no regret or annoyance that he was longer the stud of Liberty Avenue, he would always be a stud to Justin.

"I love you," Justin murmured, his hands running down Brian's back, he'd missed Brian just as much as Brian had missed him. Their sex lives had once defined their relationship, and not saying that sex was the most important thing for their relationship, nor was it what kept them together, but it sure was an added bonus. When Brian had suggested that they "role played," Justin couldn't believe Brian would want to do something so extreme, but pretty soon he was all for it, though the suggestion that Justin wear a wig and pretend to be a stranger in a bar had slightly hurt his feelings, he figured he go with it. But when Brian had obviously felt guilty, even though he knew it was Justin, Justin couldn't help but feel justified that Brian really did only want to be with him.

"Mmmhmm," Brian replied, kissing Justin deeply and hard, grabbing him by the waist and flipping him over so that Justin was on top of him. Justin grunted in approval and let Brian's tongue once again enter as they got as close to each other as they could.

_See told you not to hate me, but what I do need you to do is review for me please. Much love to all my readers 3_


	3. Another night at Babylon

_Took me long enough, didn't it. Sorry the muses abandoned me for a while, but here it is. It gets a little hot and heavy at one point, but, nothing really graphic. I do not own anything or anyone in this story, except Nick. Hope you enjoy =D_

Justin loved Babylon, yes it had been the location of one of the worst nights of his life. But it was also the place where he'd met Brian, where Brian and his relationship had grown, where he'd met the people that were still his best friends many years later. Justin had been in NYC when Brian had called and told him that Babylon was once again opened and his, and Justin had been unsurprised and supportive, knowing that Brian needed a sense of normalcy, particularly with Justin gone. But that had been 8 years ago, Babylon was going stronger than ever. Of course neither Brian nor Justin spent time in it partying anymore.

Justin skipped the long line that was waiting to get into the club, smiling in greeting at the bouncer. Several people waiting groan and let out cries of unfairness.

"Why the hell should he get to go in before us? I've been waiting 20 minutes," one claimed annoyed.

"Oh don't worry, kid, I'll go in and get my man, and be out in less than 10," Justin winked at the bouncer who just chuckled. Justin worked his way to the back of the club, it had been fitting that Brian would put his office in the back, it was where he'd spent most of his younger years. Justin weaved between bodies and stains before finally reaching the door, which was closed. But closed doors had never kept Justin from getting to Brian before, why should they start now. Brian was sitting at his desk, one hand pulling at his own hair furiously, the other tapped a pen in agitation.

"Hi, I was looking for a hot guy to fuck me tonight and think I took a wrong turn," Justin grinned as he entered. The effect he had on his husband was instant, Brian's entire face and body relaxed and loosened. He pulled his hand from his hair and leaned back in his chair,

"Oh no, you came to exactly the right place," Brian replied, smiling seductively. Justin chuckled and walked around the desk, leaning against it as he faced Brian.

"You look like you could use some de-stressing." Justin stated, grinning puckishly as he straddled Brian's lap, "and I could be just the guy to do it." Brian moaned as Justin positioned himself just right so that he was nearly instantly hard. Justin moaned softly as he rocked slightly, causing more friction and by proxy more pleasure to his partner's cock. Brian's hands had begun wandering, groping, and touching everywhere he could get them. The winded up Justin's shirt, nails gently scraping Justin's chest, before the blonde dove down and caught Brian's lips in a hard kiss. Brian groaned, kissing him back, hungrily before pulling away.

"No, no, I have paperwork to uhhhh" he finished as Justin grinded against him torturously.

"Oh you do?" Justin asked, through the kiss that he'd once again started. Brian nodded,

"Yes, just a couple of things to sign," he reported, though his fingernails were digging desperately into Justin's back, as his mouth sucked greedily at Justin's.

"Ok, go for it," Justin replied, muffled into Brian's lips, both of their eyes were closed as their tongues fought, their hands were practically acting on their own, though the skin under them was memorized, they continued to feel each other, relishing the familiarity. They knew exactly where to touch the other to drive them crazy, to turn them on, to cool them down. It was like knowing exactly where all the light switches of a house where and what light they turned on, sometimes they wondered if they didn't know each other's body better than they knew their own. A few minutes later Brian grabbed Justin's torso and firmly, though without roughness, and pushed him away.

"Go to the bar, get a drink, it'll only be a few minutes, I swear," Brian claimed, panting hard. Justin pouted slightly, wiggling a bit so he could get him feet on the floor. But then he merely sat back down in Brian's lap, his legs thrown over one side of Brian's chair. He wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and Brian wrapped his around waist, kissing Brian lightly, with no lust, just to let Brian know much he loved him.

"How long do I have to wait until I have permission to take some hot twink back to the loft?" Justin asked, feigning seriousness.

"A week after I die," Brian replied, though his answer was said in completely sincerity, Justin couldn't help but grin at Brian's admission that he wanted Justin all to himself.

"Oh and how long are you going to wait, after I die? " Justin asked, Brian paused, false innocence shining in his eyes,

"I was supposed to wait?" Brian teased, laughing as Justin swatted him playfully.

"Fuck you," Justin said even as he smiled at his husband.

"We'll see how tonight goes," Brian shrugged cheekily, but then couldn't take it anymore and moved Justin so that he was straddling him once again. Then he grabbed the back of Justin's neck and crashed their lips passionately. It was then Justin started moving their hips so that their already rock hard cocks seemed to get harder that he moaned loudly, kissing him deeper, losing his mind,

"Love that your mine- that I'm -" Brian got out before Justin hit his hard on perfectly and he let out a cry. His hands roamed freely until they fell on his still perfect bubble butt.

"All yours," Justin agreed, grinding hungrily, both erections getting much needed friction. Brian let out a gasp as Justin separated their lips only so his own lips could move down to Brian's neck, as he set to work replacing the hickey that had only just faded. Brian practically kept a hickey, he loved it, everyone could see that he was spoken for.

Just then the office door opened, Brian looked up to see Todd, the club's "Manager" for lack of a better term. Justin didn't break his suction on Brian's neck, even when Todd spoke,

"Oh hey, Justin," Justin waved his hand, before it went back down to Brian's hair, tugging lightly. None of the men where phased by Todd's entrance, the three men had seen each other in every situation known to gay men, so Todd continued business as usual. "Bri, we are running low on "Tosh" and it's selling really well, I know you were just testing it, but I think we should get more." Tosh was a new beer that Brian had decided to try. Brian had hired Todd to help out, stating that since the bottom was there as much as he was anyway he may as well get paid for it, and so Todd would often cover for Brian, so Brian didn't have to come in at all. Now the three men were close friends,

"Yeah, sure, order another 20 crates. Oh and I need you to fire Jeffrey, I saw him fucking a customer the other night." Brian said, gasping slightly when Justin bit his ear,

"I fucked you when I was a dancer, what's the big deal?" Justin separated his lips only long enough to ask,

"You didn't fuck me here, in the middle of the dance floor." Brian replied, his hands tightening on Justin's hips. "And I've already warned him twice,"

"That kid is such a bottom, I think even I would top him," Todd chuckled.

"And that's saying something," Brian teased, smirking until Justin moved so that Brian nearly came in his pants then and there. "Ok, stop, I can't walked out of here with creamed pants, I'm Brian Kinney for fuck's sake." Justin chuckled as he pulled away,

"That's true, here," he said, crawling off Brian's lap and into the floor, grinning up at Brian who smirked back.

"Did you need anything else Todd?" Brian asked, noticing the lustful look Todd had on his face, directed at Justin.

"No, that's it," Todd admitted, knowing he'd been caught.

"Then get out of here, you perv," Brian said with a slight teasing tone to his voice. Todd smirked and turned to leave,

"See you, Justin,"

"Bye, Todd," Justin called back before deep throating Brian, without warning, on the first go. Brian screamed and bucked upward at the unexpected sensation, causing Justin to flinch and gag slightly, pulling off.

"Shit, I'm sorry, you surprised me," Brian said, knowing having a dick shoved further down your throat when it was already in there, was uncomfortable.

"It's fine," Justin smirked, "I just didn't think that one all the way through." Justin then placed his hands firmly on Brian's hips, before going back down, this time taking as much as he could without completely deep throating, Brian moaned gratefully. Brian had always known though, since his first blow job, that Justin was one of the best, if not THE best blower ever born. He enjoyed giving it as much as Brian enjoyed receiving it, and Brian knew that's why it was so good, it was fun for Justin, he'd end up making as many pleasure noises as Brian would. Since he'd already been so close it only took a couple of sucks from his husband's talented mouth before he shot hard into it. Justin swallowed, a smile of pride on his lips, climbing back up to Brian, kissing his mouth deeply. Brian could taste himself, and though he much preferred Justin's taste, his own wasn't horrible. Justin however licked his lips, grinning and Brian was nearly hard all over again, Justin knew that Brian liked to know that Justin had enjoyed something.

"Ok, I'm going to get a drink and find some hot guy to fuck in case you decide not to show up, but just think of what you'll be missing," Justin reminded him, moaning softly as their lips once again met. As Justin turned, a smile on his face, to exit, Brian remembered something not happening, something important,

"Baby," he called. Justin looked back, "You haven't-" motioning toward his husband's still bulging pants. Justin smirked,

"I know, don't keep me waiting long," Brian smiled, wondering once again how he'd gotten that lucky.

Justin smirked as he sat down at the bar, waiting for Brian to finish up the paper work. A younger man, with dark brown hair and thoughtful brown eyes turned to gaze at him. He was hot, and Justin knew that if he hadn't been married, he would have taken the man home. The bartender smiled at him, waiting for an order,

"My usual, Mike." The other man walked over to him, his own scotch in hand.

"Your usual? I'm here all the time, and I've never seen you, and I would remember you," the man claimed, trying to be flirtatious. Justin chuckled lightly, taking the gin put in front of him,

"I'm here all the time, maybe you just don't look hard enough." Justin flirted a bit back, knowing there was no harm in it, he could easily overpower the man, not to mention the bartender and bouncer knew exactly who Justin was and would end anyone who got too greedy with him. The man smirked, liking the charming blonde already, he held out his hand,

"Nick," Justin looked at the hand for a moment before taking it,

"Nice to meet you." Nick sighed,

"You're not going to tell me your name?" Justin smirked,

"Nope," he shook his head, leaning with his back against the bar, propping one elbow on top of the bar.

"Fine then," Nick replied, unfazed at Justin's word. "So you don't look like someone who would have any trouble getting a man to go home with you." Justin smiled at him, this time warmly,

"I don't actually, I'm just waiting for the right guy to come get me," he said, being truthful and yet not revealing his identity.

"Aren't we all?" Nick claimed, mimicking Justin's motions and leaning against the bar, close enough to Justin so that he didn't have to yell. "So tell me, if you're here all the time, you must know the owner, Brian Kinney," Justin almost laughed, how was it that Brian was still the most talked about thing at Babylon, years after he retired his crown.

"I've seen him a few times," Justin agreed.

"Did he ever fuck you, I mean you look like you might have been around when he was king of this place." Justin smirked at Nick's question,

"Hasn't everyone here been fucked by Brian Kinney?" Justin weaved around the question.

"Not anymore, he's married with two kids, and apparently he's happy that way," Nick reported, his voice carrying disbelief.

"What's to become of this world if Brian Kinney is happily married?" Justin asked, grinning playfully.

"I for one think he's far too hot to be attached to just one guy." Justin didn't reply, he just shifted, waiting for Nick to continue, "Though from what I hear that man who landed him is a hot is he is. He was a twink who practically stalked him until Brian gave in."

"Looks like persistence pays off," Justin claimed, holding his empty glass up to Mike who nodded and gave him another.

"Yeah well I've been persistently coming here for years and I have yet to meet my Brian Kinney," Nick said, his voice heavy with loneliness.

"Well there's your problem," Justin said, "You are never going to find someone as good as Brian Kinney, aim lower." Nick chuckled, not taking offense to Justin's suggestion as he recognized the teasing tone Justin was using.

"I take it you're not available," Nick said, having apparently not noticed the wedding ring.

"Nope, taken," he held up his finger and Nick sighed in disappointment.

"Ah, too bad, people like you shouldn't be tied down to one person either," Justin laughed,

"I don't know, what if it's two incredibly hot people that are together? Like Brian and his husband?"

"That means there are two less hot people for the rest of us queers," Justin chuckled once again, actually liking this man.

"So if you had the opportunity to get fucked by Brian Kinney, would you?" Justin knew it was a rhetorical question, no one didn't want to get fucked by Brian, it was as true now as it was in their younger days.

"Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't?" Nick exclaimed and Justin laughed,

"Just checking." Just then Nick's eyes widened slightly and Justin felt a body next to him, he knew instantly whose it was.

"Hi, honey," Brian teased, kissing Justin's cheek, his hand going around his waist.

"How was work, Dear," Justin grinned in response, kissing Brian lightly on the lips. Nick stared at the couple, Justin knew he was blushing, even if it was too dark to see. "Sorry I didn't tell you," Justin said to Nick, smiling apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry I said what I did about you shouldn't be married, and calling you a twink," Brian scowled at this knowledge but Justin smiled,

"It's all right, that's what I was. And you'll find your Brian Kinney, someday. In fact," Justin motioned to a guy towards the opposite end of the bar, "That day might be sooner than you thought." Nick grinned,

"Thanks, Mr. Kinney," Justin smirked,

"Call me Justin," he held out his hand. Nick took it, smiling,

"You two have a good night," Justin nodded and looked up at Brian as Nick turned his attention to the guy Justin had motioned to.

"Ready to go, Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked, setting his glass on the bar along with a 20 dollar bill, motioning to Mike, who headed over. Brian smirked and pulled Justin into his thigh, feeling the still hard cock when he did,

"Only if you are, we could always stay and help your situation in the back room, for old times sake," Brian suggested. Justin grinned,

"As appealing as that is, I think I'd rather go to the loft." Brian smiled, kissing him deeply,

"All right, be that way then," he agreed, teasingly. He wrapped his arm around Justin's waist as they walked out. Justin's arm looped around Brian's back, burying his face in Brian's shoulder for a moment, before exiting Babylon. Justin turned to the bouncer, and noticed that the guy that had whined earlier was still there, staring wide eyed at the realization of who he'd been complaining about.

"Hey, Joe, let him in, no charge," Joe nodded, smiling at Justin who nodded warmly at the guy.

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor-Kinney," he said shyly.

"You boys have fun, and make sure it's rated X," Justin said playfully, causing several patrons to holler in agreement. "But be safe! Free condoms at the bar," he reminded them.

"Wow, you just became a public service announcement." Brian stated as they headed to the car.

"Be nice, you wouldn't want a case of the crabs breaking out and it coming from your club now would you?" Justin said, sternly.

"Hmm, you always were the smart one," Brian claimed, smiling, Justin grinned at him.

"That's right," he nodded, wrapping both arms around Brian's torso as they walked and Brian curled both arms around Justin's shoulders. Even though that night would be a night of love making and fucking at the loft, they both knew that their "Pittsburg nights" were just for them, not matter what that might mean. Whether it meant going out to dinner, going out dancing, or as was on occasion, going back to the loft and just watching a movie together, before falling asleep in each other's embrace. They had spent years partying until morning hours when they were younger, but now that were content to stay in and curl up on the couch. Brian was pretty sure it made them boring and predictable, but with the gorgeous blonde being the one curled up next to him, he really didn't care. "So, I was thinking, there is a new position I want to try tonight. All I'll say now is, I'm glad you have a strong back, and do we have duct-tape at the loft?" Brian looked down at his partner who was grinning wildly, boring and predictable his ass.

_The ending was because I got bored being cute, hehe. I hope you liked or disliked this chapter enough to review it… Please *sad eyes* Next chapter is being written, though I make no promises about the time line. All I'll say is that there will be one._


	4. Violin lessons

_Ok this story nearly cost me my sanity! Most of it was written a sentence at a time before I had to leave, no idea why. Anyway, I hope it doesn't completely suck, if it does, let me know. I don't own anyone or anything you recognize, but Charley is mine 3 Hope you enjoy, please review_

Brian paused in the doorway to his husband's "studio", he had turned one of the rooms in Britin into a place for Justin's art. Justin was sitting on a stool in front of an easel, painting a picture of Charlotte doing exactly what she was in that moment. She was on her stomach on the floor, her legs pulled up behind her. She too was drawing a picture, her blonde curls pulled back in a ponytail. Brian couldn't help but watch silently as his two blondes, twisted their face in the same look of concentration. Charlotte had as much Justin in her as Gus had Brian, it made Brian practically powerless against them both, but thankfully, neither of them took advantage…often.

"Daddy!" Charlotte cried happily, it was rather incredible to Brian how his little girl could always sound so excited and joyful to see him, even though Brian had only been gone a few hours.

"Hey Moonbeam," he grinned, scooping his daughter in his arms as she ran to him. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, holding her in his arms like a baby, kissing her cheek, then her nose before blowing a raspberry on her neck. She squealed and squirmed out of her father's arms.

"I'm drawing a burd," she said in her four year old way. Justin smirked at Brian who grinned back,

"A burd huh?" Brian asked, "Can I see it?" Charlotte beamed, running over to the piece of paper that was still on the ground. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin from behind, kissing him lightly behind the ear. "That's amazing," he murmured nodding to the picture as Justin leaned back into the embrace.

"Thanks," Justin blushed, even after all these years, no one else's compliments caused Justin's cheek to burn, but one word from Brian and he was seventeen again.

"Look, Daddy," Charlotte asked, holding up a picture of a bird, but unlike any other four year old's drawing, this bird was detailed, the picture was fairly realistic and it even had shading.

"Wow, Princess, that's great," Justin said, grinning as his daughter's cheeks lit up the same shade red that his own just had.

"You are going to be as good as your Papa one day," Brian said, releasing Justin so that he could take the picture from Charlotte. Charlotte beamed brightly at her fathers' compliments, holding out her arms to be once again held by Brian.

"It's not finished yet, dough," she claimed, putting her arms around Brian's neck, hugging him tightly.

"It's better than Daddy could do," Justin teased, looking impishly at Brian.

"Is that so, Mr. Kinney?" Brian asked, raising an eyebrow. Justin laughed playfully,

"That's right," Justin said, winking at Charlotte who giggled at what she knew wasn't real fighting.

"Yeah, you're right," Brian agreed, smiling at his daughter, "She's brilliant." Charlotte grinned her "moonbeam" smile, hugging Brian once again. Suddenly Charlotte pulled away, still in Brian's arms,

"Daddy, I wanna ask you sumfin," she turned on the "bend to my will" eyes, and Brian knew she'd probably get exactly what she wanted.

"Ok," Brian said, waiting to find out what he would be giving his daughter. Charlotte smiled and wiggled once again out of Brian's arms and slid down to the floor and sat in the small chair Justin had put in the room for her, her legs curled up to her chest.

"Can I learn the biolin," both men froze, though she had changed the 'v' to a 'b', they knew exactly what their daughter was so innocently asking for. Brian wanted nothing more than to grab Justin and pull him, possessively in his arms, reminding him who Justin had chosen in the end. He ended up being saved the trouble when Justin stood, wrapping his arm around Brian's waist, knowing exactly what the older man was thinking, and needing just a little reassurance himself.

"Not the violin, Princess," Justin said, since he was the first that was able to speak. Charlotte uncurled her body, looking at her fathers confused, and surprised.

"Why not? You said I could learn an insterment," she claimed, poking her lower lip out, this time however, neither Brian nor Justin was effected.

"Any other instrument, Charley, not the violin," Brian replied, using a voice harsher than he would normal use for his little girl. Justin's hand comfortingly stroked the older man's side, leaning in a bit closer.

"But why, Daddy?" Charlotte rarely heard 'no' without an explanation, Brian and Justin decided when Charlotte said "I want" for the first time that they could no spoil their daughter, though they had all the means and want to give her everything she desired. Justin also decided that they should never not give her something without telling her why she couldn't have it, even if that reason was as simple as "You have enough dolls, Charley." Brian had used 'because I say so' a few times, but normally Justin would go behind him and tell him the real reason, so when Justin said,

"Because we said so," Charlotte's eyes widened. "Not the violin, Sweetie."

"That's not…" Charlotte scowled, her nose crinkling, telling the men she was fighting off tears. "That's not faiw," she claimed, the tears winning and filling her eyes.

"I don't care if it's fair or not! We are your fathers and you are NOT taking violin lessons." Brian raised his voice and Charlotte whimpered running past them and out of the room. Justin looked at Brian shocked,

"Really? Yelling at her just for asking?" Justin wasn't scolding Brian, he knew perfectly well why Brian had snapped at her. He was the one that let Brian yell at street violinist, he'd tell them they needed to get a real job and stop damaging his ears. And if they entered a restaurant that was playing violin music, they immediately turned around and left. Justin inhaled deeply, "We need to talk, but let me go check on her first." Brian shook his head,

"What is there to talk about? She isn't taking fucking violin lessons." Justin had to admit that even he was taken aback and annoyed by Brian's anger at Charlotte's perfectly blameless request.

"I meant how we are going to deal with her learning more about us, and our past. And we are going to have a chat about yelling at her about something that isn't her fault," Brian could see the anger in his partner's eyes, which had turned fierce and set, as his voice had lowered into a growl with each word. Justin gave Brian a look that told Brian he wanted his husband back, Brian's heart clenched as Justin exited the room. Brian sometimes felt that he was being immature as hell about the whole violin thing, which still bothered him more than he would ever admit. It had been eleven years and violin music and short boys with greasy black hair and brown eyes pissed him off. But yelling at Charlotte like he had, was stepping WAY over the line.

"Shit," he breathed as he followed Justin to Charlotte's room, he paused outside the room when he heard soft sniffles.

"Daddy was mad at me," Charlotte claimed, lying against Justin's chest, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"He's wasn't mad at you, Princess, he was…" Justin paused, inhaling, kissing her hair lightly, "Mad at someone Papa knew a long time ago."

"Who?" Charlotte asked softly, snuggling into Justin's hold, nuzzling her head against Justin's chest. Brian smiled softly, no matter what Brian let her get away with that Justin didn't, no matter how many times Justin swatted her legs for misbehaving, with Brian there to comfort her, her Papa would always be the person she loved most. Whether she even realized it or not, her smile reached a new wattage when it was directed at Justin, Brian wasn't even sure Justin saw it, but Brian did. He saw how it was her Papa she went to when she was hurt, it was him she went to when she was scared, Justin was her prince, just like he was Brian's.

"Mmmm," Justin hummed softly, "His name was Ethan, he played the violin." Brian sat down against the wall outside the door, still listening to every word.

"Was he dood at it?" Charlotte asked, sweetly, Justin smirked,

"Yes, he was, he even made an album." Charlotte said nothing, waiting for Justin to continue, "And he…when I was younger, I got upset with Daddy, because he wasn't doing things I thought he should."

"Like what?"

"Silly things, like buying Papa flowers or having a romantic candle lit dinner, things like that," Justin explained, keeping it as simple as he could. "Ethan, however, did things like that," he reported. "He'd have picnics, and play me music, all those things you see in movies." Brian could hear the soft smile on Justin's lips and his stomach flopped. "And I loved it, being told I was handsome, and that I was the only one he loved."

"Daddy does those things," Charlotte cried, almost angrily, both Brian and Justin smirked at her defensiveness.

"He does _now_, but he didn't then, and so I…" Justin paused, sighing, "I left him." Charlotte looked up at him confused,

"What you mean?" Justin shut his eyes, setting his chin on her head, forcing himself to tell his daughter his mistake, so she could understand why she couldn't play violin.

"I stopped 'dating' Daddy, and went to 'date' Ethan," Justin told her in terms he knew she could understand. "I hurt Daddy really bad, and he still doesn't like violin music," Charlotte gasped softly.

"You stopped loving Daddy?" Charlotte's voice sounded as heartbroken as her words made both men feel.

"No! Never," Justin quickly answered, "I couldn't stop loving Daddy, no matter what, I have loved your Daddy since the moment I laid eyes on him, and I haven't stop for a single second." Brian couldn't stop the smile that came on his lips, he knew Justin wasn't saying that just for Charlotte's benefit, he really meant it. And that was good, because Brian had loved him just as long.

"Good. Cause he loves you, I can tell," Justin grinned, kissing her cheek lightly.

"So can I," there was a moment of silence where Brian was about to enter when Charlotte interrupted.

"So what happened with Ian?" both Justin and Brian laughed out loud at their daughter's unknowing likeness of Brian.

"Well thankfully, Papa realized what a poopy-head Ian was, and left, and came to Daddy, who made him promise to never make him listen to violin music again." Justin made a final excuse as to why she wasn't allowed to play the instrument. "That's why you can't play violin sweetheart," Charlotte nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad he was a poopy head. I love Daddy," Brian would deny it, but tears misted his eyes.

"Me too, Charley," Justin agreed. Brian was planning on ducking away so that they wouldn't know he had been listening in, but Justin surprised him, opening the door, stopping short at Brian.

"Sowwy, Daddy, I won't play biolin," Charlotte was unsurprised and unaffected by her father standing outside her door.

"I'm sorry too, Moonbeam, I shouldn't have yelled at you," he kissed her temple softly, holding his lips there a second, as he met Justin's eyes.

"It's ok, Papa told me," she reported as though she now understood everything about her parents.

"Good," Brian said, smiling warmly at her as she grinned back.

"I wanna play guitawa," she quickly got over the violin and moved on. Both men laughed softly,

"We'll get you one tomorrow, Princess." Justin claimed, looking at Brian, who smiled apologetically back. Justin winked subtly and Brian playfully smacked his butt lightly, but only so Charlotte couldn't see. "So who wants to help me fix dinner?" Justin asked, looking at Brian, who shook his head,

"Don't look at me, my little wifey, you're the cook." Justin smirked, raising his eyebrows, "And cleaner, and dish washer, and…" Brian laughed as Justin, with Charlotte still in his arms, kicked out playfully, catching Brian's thigh.

"Ow!" Brian cried, exaggeratingly hopping up and down on one foot, holding his other leg with both hands. Charlotte and Justin both laughed, and Brian had never been happier that Ethan had cheated on Justin. He got this life, he got this man with a smile that melted him and a smirk that turned him on, he got this little girl with sparkling blue eyes and blonde curls, he got soft whispers of adoration and affection, he got love.

After Charlotte was asleep Brian and Justin went into the living room, curling up on the couch, not watching the news that was on T.V.

"When are we going to tell her more?" Brian asked, his fingers delicately tickling Justin's arm.

"When we have to I guess, like tonight, about the violin. I don't want to have to tell her anything unless we have to." Justin replied, laying his head back on Brian's shoulder, he smelt of 13 hour cologne, barely still there, mixed in with the smell of…Brian, it was just Brian, it was Justin's favorite.

"What about the bashings?" Brian asked quietly.

"I want to keep her innocent to hate for as long as we can Bri," Brian nodded, agreeing. He pressed his lips to Justin's head, just at his hair line, where the nearly invisible scar, was hidden by his blonde hair. Justin sighed softly and leaned into the contact. There would come a day when Charlotte no longer saw the world as a beautiful place, full of happiness with people who loved her. She would know that people could hate others on the simple condition of their sexuality. She would know that 18 year old boys with baseball bats could permanently damage another 18 year old on prom night. She would know that men attacked a couple in the park, leaving one in a coma for a month, and nearly starving the other to death. She would know that sometimes people were just cruel to each other. And she would also know that they could rise above it, that people could overcome hate and adversity to be the best that they could. They could heal from wounds, and be happy, have a family, live. She would know the worst and best of society, but for just a few more fleeting moments, she was a four year old girl, who only knew that her Papa made the best gumbo, and gave the best butterfly kisses, and who knew her Daddy was the best story teller, and the best tickler. And she knew that they loved her, and no matter how old she was, and what she witnessed or found out, that fact, would never be doubted.

_I know it's a little short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Once I again, I have no idea when that will be posted, but bear with me…. And thank you for reading :D please review!_


	5. You were drunk!

_All right, this took me __**forever**__ to get how I wanted it, still not completely happy, but… here it is. I don't own anyone or anything you recognize in this story, please review! Need to know how to be better, can't do that unless you tell me. Thank you xoxox_

Justin sat up, awoken by something he had yet to remember. Brian moaned, using his arms which were already wrapped around Justin's waist to pull him closer,

"They'll go away, stay." It was then that Justin realized it had been a doorbell as it rang again, three times in quick sequence.

"Actually I don't think they will. Besides I don't want it them to wake up Charley," Justin claimed, throwing the duvet off as Brian growled in annoyance as the doorbell rang once more. "Who the hell comes at 5 in the fucking morning?" Justin pulled on a pair of jeans that were thrown over the chair in their bedroom, as well as a white shirt before leaning over and kissing Brian softly. "I'll be right back, don't do anything without me," he teased, causing Brian to laugh. Justin had just gotten back from a show in NYC, so they had been catching up for the week he'd been gone.

"Mmm, ok, but you better hurry, I don't know how long I can wait," Justin rolled his eyes but smiled,

"And people say you don't have as much sex after you get married." He said seductively. Brian smirked,

"That's heteros Sunshine," Brian claimed, playfully waggling his eyebrows. Justin laughed as he headed downstairs and to the front door. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the police car in the driveway and threw the door open in a panic. What he was not expecting to see was 15 year old Gus looking more like a five year old than fifteen, being held by the officer.

"Officer?" Justin said hesitantly, scanning Gus for obvious injury. He saw none and breathed out in relief,

"Is this your son, sir?" the officer asked, Justin didn't pause,

"Yes, what happened?" this question was directed more towards Gus who recognized the sternness in his father's voice. Gus lived with Lindsay and Melanie, though every weekend he spent with Brian and Justin. Justin had thought Gus would be coming to their house around noon that day.

"We raided a party, Mr. Peterson-Kinney here, was drunk,"

"You WERE DRUNK!" Justin cried his voice rising as Gus flinched.

"Please don't yell at me Pops," he rubbed his temples.

"Oh you had better hope that you are all sobered up by the time I tell your mothers." Gus's eyes widened slightly

"Do you have to tell mom and Ma? I mean…" Gus pleaded but Justin shook his head,

"Are you kidding me? Do they even know you were at the party?" Gus didn't get the chance to answer before the officer cleared his throat, silencing them. Justin did however glared at Gus who shifted and ducked his head, not meeting Justin's eyes.

"Since he is a minor and never been in trouble before, I brought him home."

"Thank you, Officer," Justin nodded gratefully even though his voice was strained with anger, "Is he being charged with anything?" he asked.

"No, he didn't buy or bring the alcohol, so… But he was pretty drunk, he's sobered up a lot, plus I get the feeling that his parents care enough about him that they will not just sweep this under the rug," the officer had a small smile on his face. So many times he had caught drunk teens and taken them home, only to have the parents yell at _him_ because he had woken them up. But this family was different, when Gus had begged him to take him to his father_**s**_ and not his mother_**s**_, he realized this kid was the offspring of a "modern family" and they clearly loved their son.

"Oh he will understand the SERIOUS consequences to his actions!" Justin claimed, but Gus squared his chest this time.

"Oh come on Pops, you were drinking when you were 17, I'm sure Dad was worse," he replied.

"Gus Abraham Peterson-Kinney, if you want to see the light of day again I suggest you be quiet and get in this house." Gus scowled in slight annoyance, but rolled his lips into his mouth in a very Kinney-esk manner. Justin could make Gus feel more ashamed with a single look, than Brian could with hours of yelling. "Thank you Officer, I promise, this will _never_ happen again," he said more to Gus than the officer.

"Kids will be kids," the officer smirked as Justin narrowed his eyes at the fifteen year old who was attempting to make a run for it to his room. "May I suggest making him help you fix breakfast, pops and pans can be rather loud." Justin chuckled and nodded,

"I'll keep that in mind."

The officer glanced back at Gus who was pouting, "You should be grateful your parents give a damn," Gus sighed.

"Oh yeah I'm grateful my parents are going to yell at me and ground me into the next century," he growled, very much like his father, Justin thought.

"That's better than being found dead in a ditch and when I go to tell your parents them having no idea you were even gone," both Gus and Justin looked at the officer shocked.

"You've had that happen before?" Gus asked softly, never imagining his parents not knowing that he was out, not even caring that they didn't know.

"A few times actually, keep that in mind during those weeks of punishment," the officer replied. Gus nodded thoughtfully, looking at Justin who smiled softly back before turning back to the cop.

"Thanks," he murmured as the officer headed back to car. Justin shut the door and sighed before turning back to the teenager, who was rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to soothe his throbbing head. "I'm going to get your Dad, I do not suggest that you move from that spot," Justin's voice grew stern once more and Gus nodded, ducking his head and flinched at the tone. He was looking at the ground and didn't see Justin approach him so he was surprised when Justin sat down, pulling him into a tight hug, kissing his hair, it went unspoken, but Gus knew perfectly well that Justin was telling him he was glad he was safe. Then Justin pulled away and headed up the stairs, not looking forward to this anymore than Gus was.

Brian had fallen back asleep, and clearly not even Justin raised voice had woken him up, Justin almost decided to wait until his sleeping beauty awoke by himself, but knew this needed to be done now.

"Bri-" he whispered crawling over the bed to get to Brian, pushing the covers back. "Baby, wake up," he said slightly loudly, Brian groaned and wrapped his arms around Justin shaking his head,

"Sleep, or better yet," Brian opened one eye, "we could finish where we left off last night." Justin chuckled but shook his head pulling away,

"The person at the door was a cop," this had Brian's undivided attention, "Gus got drunk at a party and the officer brought him home."

"HE WAS DRUNK?" Brian yelled, Justin quickly put his hand over his mouth,

"Charley is still asleep," he scolded. He sighed uncovering Brian's mouth, "How we gonna do this? Good cop, bad cop, or…"

"How about we just ground him until he is old enough to buy alcohol legally?" Brian growled, throwing the covers off angrily and grabbing a pair of jeans. Justin grabbed his arm as Brian began to storm out,

"And be hypocrites?" Justin asked, Brian calmed slightly and sighed,

"We could be the parents I never had, lecture him on the dangers of drinking and ground him for a couple of weeks." Justin nodded, smirking softly,

"Sounds like a plan. Shit there really needs to be a parenting manual." Brian smirked, putting his arm around his shoulder and kissing his temple gently.

"Does he have a hangover?" Brian asked with a slightly impish glint in his eyes, Justin chuckled,

"He has a headache, but to be honest, I think he's still a little drunk." Brian nodded as they rounded the corner to see Gus, looking rather pale and extremely anxious. It almost took all the wind out of Brian's anger…almost. "Hello drunkey, how are you feeling?" Brian asked, sarcasm not hiding the firmness in his voice.

"Dad, I…" Gus began but Brian shook his head scowling,

"No, this is the part where you stay quiet and I talk," Gus quieted and sat back further in the chair. "You are fifteen fucking years old, Gus. And God knows I am aware that you have seen more in your life than probably anyone else your age, so you of all people should know how STUPID what you did is. You are lucky as hell that the cop didn't arrest you, underage drinking is ILLEGAL!" Gus winced at the volume of Brian's voice," And I also am not going to pretend that I was an angel when I was your age," Gus and Justin both raised their eyebrows the comment, but chose to remain silent. "But my excuse is that I had a shitty home life, what's yours? This is the part where you explain yourself and it had better be good young man, I am this close to grounding you indefinitely, so talk." Gus bit his lip, shyly, not meeting Brian's eyes, Justin stood and went into the kitchen, turning the coffee pot on.

"I was just at a party, everyone was doing it, I should have had a limit, but…" Gus trailed off, knowing that wasn't what Brian wanted to hear.

"Take these," Justin demanded, handing him a couple of Tylenol and a glass of room temperature water. "It'll help, I promise." Brian couldn't help but smile as Justin brushed Gus's hair away from his face, affectionately before going back over to Brian's side. Gus took the pills, waiting for the scolding to continue.

"I know we must seem like hypocritical old farts to you right now, considering everything we did when we were young," Justin took his turn. "But this is a 'do as I say, not as I do' situation. And we are not stupid enough to think this won't happen again, Brian Kinney is your father for fuck's sake," both brunettes smirked, "but that does not mean getting shitfaced, drinking a few drinks to loosen up is one thing, but it's dangerous to get drunk at your age. Ever heard of alcohol poisoning?" Justin said almost as though he was speaking to a five year old. Gus nodded, finding the glass in his hand fascinating. "We're not trying to just be assholes, Gus,"

"I know you're fussing cuz you love me," Gus muttered with a slight attitude which his fathers caught instantly.

"Watch the tone, young man," Brian snapped. Gus met Brian's eyes identical hazel, one pair firm yet loving and the other a bit defiant yet uneasy.

"Sorry," he grunted quietly. Justin and Brian met eyes as Gus's fell back to the floor,

"Go get some sleep, we'll talk some more when you wake up," Justin told him, his voice gentle and yet weary. Gus looked slightly surprised by Justin's direction, he'd expected his punishment to include being forced to stay awake and do chores or something, instead Justin's face was soft and sympathetic. He slowly started towards the stairs, expecting to be called back, he didn't have to wait long, "Wait, where do your moms think you are?" Justin asked. Gus looked back hesitantly,

"Um, they think I'm spending the night at Bentley's, he was at the party too." Brian groaned at the knowledge that they would have to tell Mel and Lindz. Justin inhaled sharply,

"All right," he nodded, telling Gus to continue upstairs, which he obeyed. Justin sighed heavily, grabbing the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, "I'll do that shall I?" he offered standing to get the phone, but was surprised when Brian grabbed him, pulling him into his lap. He couldn't imagine Brian still wanted sex after all that…but then again. Brian kissed him softly but with enough feeling to tell Justin how much he loved him,

"What would I do without you?" Brian asked in a whisper, nuzzling his face into the crease of Justin's neck. Justin laughed, knowing this was Brian's way of thanking him,

"Crash and burn." He said with a playful grin, "You want some coffee?" he asked, now that the familiar aroma had filled the house.

"Yeah," Brian agreed, standing, his hand quickly grabbing its partner as they walked into the kitchen.

As Brian sat at the kitchen table, a cup of creamed coffee in front of him as he watched his beautiful husband, with a fascination that never faded. Justin dialed the long ago memorized number of Mel and Lindz.

"What the hell?" Melanie asked angrily, clearly have not checked the caller I.D.

"Don't get mad at me, Mel," Justin replied, pulling out a frying pan, the phone being held by his chin and his shoulder.

"Justin?" Melanie asked, her voice now worried, "Is everything ok?" though she knew that Justin wouldn't have answered her greeting so calmly if something was really wrong.

"A certain fifteen year old we all love was brought to our house thirty minutes ago by a police officer."

"WHAT!" Mel screeched, causing Justin to flinch at the volume directly in his ear. "What happened? Is he ok? I thought he was at a friend's?"

"Yeah, no, he went to a party, he got drunk, when the cops crashed it they brought him home," Justin explained as though discussing the weather, grabbing eggs and setting them on the counter carefully.

"Put him on the phone right now!" Melanie demanded but Justin shook his head, even though she couldn't see,

"He's asleep right now," Justin answered.

"Why isn't he in the kitchen where you are "accidently" banging pots and pans around?" Melanie growled. Justin laughed,

"That's what the officer suggested actually, but I didn't think that would do any good, other than to make him grumpy and give me a headache as well, but we do need to talk about his punishment, do you think a week of grounding is too lenient?"

"I think we should ground him until he's old enough to buy alcohol himself," at this Justin laughed even more, looking over at Brian who looked at him confused,

"Well that's what you and Brian think we should do, for two people who don't get alone, you're very similar. Anyway, let's get Linds opinion before we lock the kid in the dungeon." Justin suggested, smirking. Brian was often amazed by Justin, his talent, his beauty, his kindness. There were many, many things that Brian could find to love about this man, but his parenting was probably in the top 5. The way he was firm and yet never over reacted, the way he would tuck Charley in, tickling her face with his hair, making her giggle, the way he could turn Gus from a sulking teenager to a grinning one with one sentence. The way he never treated Gus like he was any less his than Charley was, or the way he seem to always be able to listen to even the most trivial news as though it was the most important thing to ever happen.

"2 weeks, then," Justin said, looking over at Brian for confirmation, Brian nodded, knowing that Justin wouldn't go overboard with the punishment. "Ok, and I'll get him to call you when he wakes up," he agreed. Apparently they had finished the conversation while Brian was daydreaming. "Bye," Justin hung up the phone, looking at Brian, slightly annoyed,

"Where were you just now, you were off in la-la land that entire time, what the hell?" He asked, as he pulled milk out of the refrigerator.

"Sorry," he muttered, knowing that he hadn't been present for it.

"Come on Brian, this is important, today it's just getting drunk at a party, but what if he starts doing drugs, are you going to be off in the clouds then?" Justin knew just what nerve to hit,

"Gus will NEVER do drugs," Brian growled, determined to not let his son become what he had been for so long. "I was actually thinking about you, and what a good parent you are," Brian admitted. Justin stopped, looking at Brian surprised,

"Huh?" Brian grinned, curling his first finger in a come hither motion. Justin obeyed, walking up to Brian before he grabbed his wrist and once again brought him down into his lap, smirking.

"You are the perfect parent, you are what every kid wished they had," Brian told him. He blushed and shook his head,

"I don't think that's true,"

"I do," Brian stated. Justin looked at his husband with those soft, eyes that told Brian that he felt taken aback and a little embarrassed. "If you take everything your mom and Debbie did right, and then add a little bit of sunshine, and subtract some drag queen, and add dash of calm, and we have you."

"Why Brian Kinney, I do believe you just earned yourself a blowjob," Justin purred, causing Brian to moan and kiss Justin deeply. "But not right now," the blonde grinned, pulling away. "Now I am fixing breakfast," Justin rose and stole another kiss, and went back to the stove. There was a moment of comfortable silence before Brian broke it,

"You have a fantastic ass, Sunshine," Justin laughed in appreciation.

"I love you too, Bri," he replied, not turning away from the food. Brian smiled, there wasn't a manual on how to be a parent, but Brian had the feeling, they were doing just fine without one.

_Finally! Ok the next chapter I'm kinda excited about…bear with me, I'll have it up as soon as I can. Please review. Please._


	6. Mangy Mutt!

_I don't care what you say…this story would have eventually happened if the show had continued. Please review it though! And I'm sorry for taking so long to update, school is kicking my ass. I don't own anything in this story that you recognize from the show. And thank you for reading :D_

Brian couldn't help but smile when he saw the familiar number on the caller I.D.

"Hello?" he greeted, not sure which person he loved it was.

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy!" His six year old daughter squealed into the phone. Brian shook his head at her similarity to her Papa,

"Hey Moonbeam."

"We have a surprise for you, Daddy," she claimed, her voice higher than normal, with excitement.

"You do? What is it?" Brian asked, smiling as he pictured Charley bouncing up and down in delight.

"I can't tell you! Then it wouldn't be a surprise," she replied as though he was the six year old.

"Oh, duh, how silly of me," Brian chuckled as Charley giggled. In the background, though he couldn't make out the words, he knew Justin was speaking to her.

"Ok," she answered him, "Papa wants to talk to you. I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Charley," he replied, smiling thoughtfully at how much his little girl had changed him, even further than Justin and Gus had.

"Hey, Bri," Justin greeted. The first thing Brian noticed was that Justin's voice was higher too, but Brian knew his husband's voice heightened in nervousness, not excitement, like Charlotte's did. Which told Brian one thing, he wouldn't be as thrilled with this surprise as Charlotte was.

"What is this surprise, exactly?" he asked skeptically.

"Mmm," Justin hesitated, "Can you be open-minded about this and not be an asshole? Charley and Gus are excited about it," Yes, Brian knew this is a surprise he did not approve of.

"Justin Taylor-Kinney," Brian's voice lowered, "What is it?" Justin inhaled deeply,

"It's a dog," he whispered, but Brian heard it loud and clear.

"No!" Brian said firmly,

"Brian-" Justin sighed as though he had been expecting it, and Brian knew he probably had.

"I said 'No', Justin," Brian said again, the moment it came out of his mouth he knew he had said it wrong.

"Ok, first of all, I am NOT a child, second of all, can you act like a person for a minute and consider this." Ok Brian would admit it, not aloud but, Justin knew just what to say to make it sting the most.

"No," Brian said once again, determined not to change his stance, unable to give in. Suddenly there was such a cold silence on the other end that Brian nearly choked, "I'm sorry, Sunshine," this time the pain slipped through and the coldness melted.

"Bri-" Justin breathed, but then he sighed, "I'll wait until you get home, and then you can tell your six year old with big blue eyes that she can't have the puppy that followed her home," Brian moaned as Justin chuckled, all anger gone. That tended to happen when Brian exposed that tone of voice, they both knew they'd have to talk about it later, but not over the phone.

"But you're better at that kind of thing," Brian whined, scrubbing his face with his hand, not looking forward to talking to Justin about what that break in his voice had meant.

"Nope, you aren't getting off that easy, besides, maybe the moment you see him, you'll fall in love too." Justin claimed,

"Not a chance, but ok, I'll see you at 5:30." Brian exhaled,

"Love you," Justin said, knowing that Brian always replied to Charlotte's, but never expected his to be returned.

"Me too," he replied.

Brian groaned as he pulled into the driveway to see his son, daughter and husband laughing as a unkempt, skinny, clearly stray, black dog ran happily to them with a stick in his mouth. His tongue hung out when he dropped the stick, looking up at Charlotte, expectantly. Charlotte threw the stick and it ended up going over the driveway just before Brian's car drove up. The dog ran towards the stick and consequentially towards the path Brian was driving in. Charlotte screamed as Brian hit the break as the dog jumped in front of him. He glared at the dog, who looked up at him, like a deer in the headlights. Justin grabbed Charlotte's arm as she attempted to run to the dog, Brian stared at the dog, who just stared back, looking shocked that he wasn't dead.

"Not in love with him, Jus," Brian called as he rolled down his window. Justin tried to hide a smirk and failed, winking playful at an equally smiling Brian.

"Daddy, it's your surprise!" Charlotte cried, grinning as the dog walked back over to her, the stick forgotten.

"Mmm, I see that, Sweetheart, Papa and I are going to have to talk about whether or not it's staying." Charlotte looked at him surprised and sad, she hadn't considered her parents wouldn't let the dog stay.

"But Daddy, it needs a home, and a family that loves it, I'll take care of it, you won't have to do anything," she claimed, turning on the Taylor power high voltage as she approached the car.

"Uh-huh, we will talk about it, Charley, I promise," Brian smiled warmly at Charlotte, but as soon as she looked away he slid his hand across his neck, shaking his head. Justin rolled his eyes, smiling softly, Gus saw the exchange and swatted Justin's arm. Justin grinned at him, winking,

"You know I have ways of wearing your dad down." Brian raised his eyebrows as Gus moaned, covering his eyes,

"Image, image!" Justin chuckled, as he motioned everyone, including the dog, into the house.

"Come on, mutt, you too," he said as the dog looked up hesitantly at him. Brian could hear the fondness already in the blonde's voice and he knew it was going to be a 3 to 1 battle.

Inside Charlotte had apparently developed a new method of torture in which she widened her eyes, which matched Justin's exactly, she poked her bottom lip out just a bit so that if you didn't know everything about her, you wouldn't realize she was doing it, and scrunched her eyebrows subtly, both blondes went straight for Brian's jugular.

"Daddy, please, he's just a puppy, and he could get hurt if he's out on the streets by himself," Charlotte said, which a slight heartbroken whimper to her voice. _Damn it, Sunshine, have you been giving her lessons?_ Brian thought as he felt his defenses tumble down as if they were made of sugar on a rainy day.

"Come on, Justin, help me out here," Brian begged, turning to Justin who had a slightly smug smirk on his face.

"Oh, no," he held his hands up, "I'm with her on this," he claimed. Brian sighed,

"Thanks a lot," he grunted. The dog, who had apparently sensed that they were talking about him, peeked into the room, tail tucked between his legs. Brian rolled his lips into his mouth at the sight of the nervous dog, the dog had done absolutely nothing wrong, he'd just followed a little girl home, whose father didn't want a dog.

"Princess, can you go in there with Gus and Mutt, while I talk to your Daddy?" Justin asked, putting his hand between Charlotte's shoulder blades, calmingly. Charlotte looked pleadingly at Justin who nodded warmly, and then she turned to Brian,

"Love you, Daddy," Charlotte said, as if she'd just realized she hadn't said it like she usually did when Brian came home. She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing tightly,

"Even if I don't let you keep the mongrel?" Brian asked, brushing Charlotte's hair with his fingers, Charlotte smiled sweetly up at him, glancing at Justin who winked,

"Yes, even then." Brian bent down and kissed her hair before she ran off into the other room. Before he even looked back at his partner, a hand grabbed his, not pulling it, just holding it. "I'm sorry, Babe, I just… don't like dogs," Brian lied, a lie that _of course_ Justin saw right through.

"Uh-huh," he agreed knowingly. Brian sighed, Justin no longer had to use physical powers of persuasion as Charlotte did. The look in Justin's eyes often did it for Brian,

"Jus…." Brian sighed allowing Justin to pull him over to the couch as they sat gracefully in a familiar tangle of legs, hands and arms.

"I'm not judging, Brian, tell me the truth, I thought we were passed hiding stuff from each other," Justin claimed, lying his head on Brian's collar bone. "I just want to know, I mean we have horses, dogs are no messier than horses, so spill, Mr. Kinney." Brian sighed, Justin knew him all too well, he leaned down and kissed the spot that he knew still bore a scar from a baseball bat.

"I was Charley's age, maybe a couple years older, he was just a neighborhood stray, he didn't belong to anyone, just made his rounds to the houses he knew would give him food." Brian began, pulling Justin into a tighter embrace as he told a story he hadn't even told Michael. Justin snuggled closer, just listening silently. "He was some kind of bird dog, you know the white ones with black and brown spots," Justin nodded slightly. "I never had food, but he always stopped by my house and I'd go play with him, throw a stick or what ever," Justin didn't miss the warm, loving smile that crossed Brian's face. "As corny as it sounds, he was my only friend before Michael. Joan never stopped me from playing with him, she'd come out on the porch, see us together and then turn back and go inside, sometimes I wished she would have run him off, but…" Justin waited patiently, listening carefully as Brian's heart pounded a little bit harder as he continued. "Jack saw me with him too, but he never said or did anything about it, until one day." Justin flinched at the sudden sadness in Brian's voice. "He wasn't mine, he was his own owner, went where he pleased, spent time with whoever he wanted…"

"Hmmm, who does that remind me of," Justin muttered softly, smiling comfortingly at Brian, knowing he was going to need it, Brian smiled slightly back.

"Anyway, Jack got mad at me one day, I don't even remember what for, I probably didn't take the trash out or I said something in a tone he didn't like, whatever. So I get home from school, and he had the dog tied up in the back yard." Justin shut his eyes, knowing exactly where this story was going. "The dog is going nuts, jerking and biting at the rope, until he saw me, he thought I could help him, that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him," Brian's voice broke with tears and Justin merely held his hand tighter and snuggled his cheek into his chest affectionately. Brian still didn't like to appear weak, even after 16 years together. "I did try, I ran over to him, but then Jack grabbed my shirt and pulled me away." Brian began to tell the story as though it had happened to someone else and not him, it was one of his defense mechanisms. "He had a shot-gun, and I went crazy, yelling and sobbing, telling him 'it's not my dog, it's just a stray, leave him alone!' Jack knew better, he knew how much the damn thing meant to me, so he aimed the gun at the dog's head and I ran towards him again, but Jack shoved me back hard enough that I fell and just as I looked back up…" Brian didn't finish the story, he didn't have to, Justin blinked back his own tears, allowing Brian to squeeze him tighter.

"Brian, that dog loved you, you never had food for him, but he kept coming back, because you gave him what he REALLY needed, attention and love." Justin saw Brian swallow hard, "Dogs don't blame people like I think you are blaming yourself. He wanted to be your friend, you gave him that, and now, I honestly think, this mutt, needs the same thing from our children." Justin said softly, delicately tracing patterns on Brian's stomach, "It wasn't your fault, it was Jack's, never confuse that, Bri." Brian honestly would never understand how his husband could be so perfect, saying just what he needed to hear, smiling that exact smile he needed to see, touching that place he needed to be touched. Brian sighed softly, "And besides, you were always had a soft spot for skinny strays, looking for someone to love." Justin smiled up, as Brian smirked at Justin comparing himself to the dog, though Brian assumed the dog wouldn't work his way quite so easily into his heart as Justin had.

"One week," he grunted, Justin looked at him, hope and slight excitement in his eyes and Brian couldn't help but think how much he looked like his six year old daughter in that moment. "He can stay one week, but the first time he shits in the house, or chews up my shoes, he's out the door, got it?" Brian asked as Justin beamed his sunshine smile brightly.

"Got it," Justin agreed, attacking his lips like a starved man that had just gotten his first meal. Brian kissed back, pulling Justin deeper into his lips, until it was almost painful.

"I love you," Justin managed to whisper into his lips. Without really thinking, Brian replied,

"I love you too," he felt Justin smile and instantly felt guilty. He knew how much Justin liked to hear those words, but it was still tough for Brian to say them, too many years of his parents saying them before abusing him. But Justin never said anything about it anymore, he recognized the ways Brian _showed_ that he loved him. A small whine from next to the couch pulled them out of their kiss, Justin looked down, dazed at the puppy. His ears were up, his tongue sticking out questioningly. Brian sighed,

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he asked as the dog tilted his head at Brian, causing the man to chuckle. Justin smirked,

"I'm going to make it worth it, I promise," he said seductively, trailing his open mouth on Brian's neck. Brian arched into the touch, grabbing the back of Justin's neck to force him to get closer. Brian's eyes were about to close as he realized the mutt was still standing there,

"You're staying you mangy thing." Brian said, smirking as the dog wagged his tail happily before running back into the other room.

It was three days later and everything was going great, Brian had even started calling the dog, Mutt, instead of mongrel or flea-bag. That all seemed to disappear when Justin walked in on the puppy, gleefully chewing on one of Brian's Armani shoes.

"Oh Mutt! No!" he yelped, grabbing the already desecrated leather. "Why did you have to go and do something like this, Brian was starting to like you!" Justin dropped the shoe and scooped the dog in his arms, he had grown as attached to the stray as the kids had. But he also knew that Brian wouldn't forgive his Armani being damaged like he had that drool stain on the couch that Justin had scrubbed for an hour before it came out. The shoe was an unmatchable pair too. Not only was it custom made for Brian, but it was also 7 years old, so even if Justin offered to replace it, there would be no way he could. Brian entered, almost smiling at the scene before his eyes feel on the shoe on the floor. Justin met his eyes and they were already full of pleas, Brian scowled at the dog, walking slowly over to his shoe.

"Bri-" Justin began until Brian looked over at him, his jaw clenched in annoyance. Brian didn't miss Justin's grip tightening on the dog, whose ears had lowered, knowing he'd done something bad. Brian looked down at the black shoe, it was beyond repair.

"Mutt," he growled at the puppy in Justin's arm, holding the shoe to his nose, pointing it in accusation. "You had better be glad you destroyed my old pair, otherwise your ass would be at the pound right now." Justin looked at Brian surprised, but Justin saw the affection in the older man's eyes and he knew, regardless of what the dog did, it was already theirs.

Though Justin already knew Brian loved the dog as much as the rest of them, what truly cemented it was the morning of the 7th day of the trial. He had gotten up early, letting Brian sleep in, since he was off work that day, and fixed breakfast. When he'd gone back into the bedroom, Mutt had gotten into bed with Brian, curled up against the brunettes chest. Justin would have assumed that Brian was asleep and just hadn't woken up yet, but Brian's hand was steadily, gently stroking the black face. The dog's eyes were half closed in comfort and Justin smiled.

"You know, Mutt, I always thought my family was complete, and maybe it was, but…" Brian paused, his eyes still closed, "I think there is a place here for you too." Then Brian's eyes snapped open, staring at the ceiling. "Oh fuck, this dog has made me into a lesbian," he groaned. Justin laughed, announcing his presence.

"No, I think I made you into a lesbian, Mutt here just made sure you stayed that way." Justin crawled into the bed, the dog wagging his tail happily in greeting to Justin, delivering several playful licks to Justin's hand.

"When did I turn into such a pushover?" Brian asked, still not removing his hand from the dog's head.

"Probably years and years of me working down your defenses so that by the time Charley came along, you didn't have a chance," Justin teased. Brian's lips curled up in a smirk, somehow Mutt got the message and jumped off the bed and left the room. Brian grabbed Justin's hips and pulled him possessively to him,

"So it's your fault I'm soft?"

"No, it's thanks to me that you're hard," Justin grinded his hips against him, both cocks straining to reach each other. Brian groaned into Justin's mouth which had grabbed his.

"Mutt can stay," Brian breathed. Justin pulled back laughing,

"I knew he was staying when you didn't kick him out for chewing up your shoe." He explained, Brian sighed, pulling Justin even closer.

"I'm also getting too fucking predictable," Brian growled.

"You've always been predictable to me," Justin claimed kissing his cheek lightly.

"Is that so?" Brian asked, an eyebrow raised, Justin nodded, knowing what he was doing. Predictably Brian flipped them over so that he was on top, looking at his husband as Justin giggled, his eyes bright and his smile happy. Brian wouldn't change that moment for anything in the world…. His family was safe, healthy, happy and all his.

_Could the end have been any cheesier? Sorry I like my cheese, particularly when it comes to my favorite tv couple of ALL TIME! Please review, you've already read it, it's not that much trouble. Reviews are crack…support my addiction please and thank you *heart*_


	7. Saint Joan

_Sorry it took me so long to update, this was a really difficult chapter to write and unfortunately I think it shows. Please review anyway. And I don't own anyone or anything you recognize._

Brian smiled as Justin carried their sleeping 7 year old in his arms, from the car to the house. Justin was a natural at practically everything he did, and parenting had not been an exception. Though the blonde claimed that he'd had practice with Gus and J.R. before they'd had Charlotte, Brian knew it was just Justin being amazing at everything he did.

"Let me put her in bed, and then we can talk about me going to New York next week, I need your opinion on some stuff." Brian nodded, kissing Justin softly, before the blonde headed up the stairs to Charlotte's room. Brian sighed, part of him hated when Justin went to New York, even if it was necessary, there were days when he considered begging Justin to never leave again, but that was insanely selfish, and Justin wouldn't go for it anyway, he loved his art too much. The answering machine blinked that they had 3 new messages, he pressed PLAY as he went through the mail that had been left on the table the day before.

_"Pops, I was wondering if I could stay over next week. The cwazy webians, also known as my mothers, are driving me up the fucking wall! Text me back, if you're busy or something it's whatever, I can go over_ to _Michael and Ben's or better yet, Debbie's I'm sure she'll let me have lots of sex on her couch too." _Brian wasn't going to lie, he loved how much his son was like him. And though Gus was straight and did have a girlfriend, they all knew he was too much like Brian Kinney to still be a virgin. _"Yeah so let me know. Love you. Tell Dad he's awesome, even if he didn't get me those skates I wanted. Bye" _Brian laughed as the machine beeped. All Gus thought about, other than his girlfriend, was hockey, and he'd wanted a pair of $600 dollar hockey skates and Brian knew he had to draw a line. Gus's other pair was less than 4 months old and still in good condition, his son had pouted for a day or two before getting over it, though he still liked to mention them once in a while.

_"Justin, It's Mack, tell me those sketches of Charley are done. Please. I need them, please." _Once again Brian laughed as he opened an envelope from the insurance company. The machine once again beeped and another voice came on, this one he hadn't heard in over seven years.

"_Brian-" _Brian still recognized the voice of course, still as grinding and whiny as ever. "_Mom's dead, I could use your help, if you can spare some time." _Somehow this request wasn't a guilt trip, clearly, Justin had made his point in the hospital all those years ago. Part of him felt guilty for not feeling sad at the knowledge of his mother's dead, and maybe part of him twinged for the little boy that knew his mother would never stop his father's beatings. But the man already had everything he needed, and after Justin had made Joan leave that last time, Brian had rarely spared another thought for the woman who gave birth to him. "_Let me know either way,_" Brian realized that Claire was still talking. _"Bye," _Brian stared at the machine for several seconds after it had quieted. Joan was different than Jack, Jack was a bastard, but in the end had redeemed himself in a small way. Joan was a bitch to the end, choosing to take money instead of fighting to see her son.

"That girl, as soon as I laid her down she was wide awake-" Justin entered the room, looking at Brian his face shifting slightly in confusion. "Baby?" he approached hesitantly, setting several sketches on the counter before turning back to Brian. "Talk to me," he said softly, cupping Brian's scruffy cheek with his hand, searching his eyes for how to react, how to help his partner.

"My mother's dead," Brian claimed casually, kissing Justin's lips lightly before pulling away and turning to the sketches, picking them up. "This one is my favorite," he held up a sketch of Charley, her smile soft and thoughtful as she looked up from the paper. Justin gently took them out of Brian's hands and put them back on the counter, grabbing his chin lightly.

"Nope, you don't get out of talking about this, no shutting down," Justin ordered. Brian sighed, leaning against the same counter,

"There is nothing to talk about Jus, she was a bitch, she was hateful and mean, and now she's dead." Of course, Justin wasn't fooled,

"She is still your mother,"

"Only by title, come on, let's talk about New York." He diverted, but Justin kissed him deeply, his arms wrapping around Brian's waist, and despite trying to fight it, Brian's arms disobeyed his brain and hugged Justin back tightly, cursing how well this man knew him.

"If you need to help Claire with the plans, I'll help," he offered into Brian's shoulder.

"You hate them both," Brian reminded him, Justin nodded, in agreement,

"Yes, but I love you, and if you need me, I'm here, for whatever and everything you need."

"Thank you," Brian muttered, kissing Justin's hair without detracting from the embrace. "I know I can't trust Claire to handle everything, Christ knows she couldn't handle Dad's death." Justin smiled softly and nodded, "But I don't want Charley involved, she doesn't need to know what a bitch her grandmother and aunt are, all she needs to know is that Jen and Debbie love her." Justin once again nodded, "Any chance you'll kill Claire for me?" Brian whispered into his husband's ear. "Then we can get both funerals out of the way, or better yet, just put them in the same coffin,"

"Of course, as long as you give me an alibi," both men chuckled as Brian nodded.

"You think it's too late to call Claire back?" Brian asked after several comfortable silent moments. Justin glanced at the clock, it was 10:53 pm, he shrugged,

"Do we really care?"

"No," Brian smirked at Justin's answer. Justin could be the most caring, loving person in the world, unless you pissed him off, in which case the object of his anger should be afraid, very afraid.

Brian grabbed the phone and punched in his sister's number, unsure as to how he still had it memorized.

"Hello?" came the voice that had been on the answering machine, after two rings.

"Claire, it's me," Brian greeted, looking into Justin's eyes, which were soft and supportive with just an edge of protectiveness which Brian knew was for him.

"Brian? To be honest I didn't expect to hear back from you, your husband made it clear we weren't welcome," Claire's voice had turned biting and Brian scowled.

"My husband's name is Justin, and you aren't. But I don't trust you do be able to do this right, so I figure I might as well help." Justin's lips turned upward slightly in a proud smile,

"Well, I could use it, tomorrow?" Claire continued,

"Do we have anything tomorrow?" Brian muffled the phone in his shirt as he asked Justin.

"Not other than work, I'm sure Cynthia can handle any meeting you have." Brian nodded at Justin's answer and put the phone back on his ear,

"I'll be at Joan's at 10," he reported.

"Thank you, Brian," Claire almost sounded genuine, but Claire would always be fake. Brian grunted in reply, hanging up, less than a second passed before Justin had his lips firmly on Brian's. Brian knew what Justin was doing, but let himself be kissed anyway, because even though he knew this was just Justin's way to get him talking, one didn't turn down a Justin Taylor-Kinney kiss. Justin had known Brian long enough to know that the way to his emotions, was through sex, or at least the promise of sex. Making out usually got Brian's mouth open in more ways than one, but that was later. Now, Justin was focused on making Brian feel as good as possible, sucking on all the places he knew Brian loved to have sucked most, rubbing his finger against his back, pushing the shirt up. Brian moaned softly at his partner's well practiced and perfectly place ministrations, marveling at how well the blonde knew him, how he knew the amount of pressure to put, the amount of time to linger. It was as though there was something written on Brian's skin that said 'suck here, 11 seconds', 'press here, 15 seconds,' 'kiss here, 4 seconds.' And maybe there was, it was just writing that only Justin could see. Joan and Claire was the furthest thing from either of their minds, as heat, hands, taste, and smell engulfed their entire beings. Brian sighed in contentment at his husband's ability to make him forget….everything. Work stresses, friend drama, family issues, the beautiful man could, with a simple flick of his tongue make it all disappear.

"Oh God, Justin," Brian breathed as Justin grabbed the front of Brian's pants firmly, massaging the hard on, expertly. Justin smiled and hummed, kissing his lips again before nuzzling his neck, lovingly, his hand not leaving Brian's groin.

"Come on, the bedroom is a better place to continue this," Justin claimed, his hand moving to grab Brian's shirt collar, pulling him playfully, with a sunshine grin on his face. Brian smiled back softly, he wouldn't trade this man for a million tricks.

Once in the bedroom, Justin pulled him over to the loveseat as opposed to the bed, and Brian pouted for a moment before being pushed down onto the small couch, Justin falling promptly in his lap.

"All right you horny bastard," Justin cooed affectionately. "You have to spill your guts before I touch that beautiful dick of yours." Brian sighed heavily and in replied grinded up into Justin's ass. Justin gasped but didn't waver, instead taking Brian's chin in one hand, "Brian, I have been your partner 17 years, that's right, even those first five though you denied all the time, I've been here, and I plan on being here for the next 17 years. So you can sit here in silence until you develop blue balls, or…" Justin kissed him deeply, "You can tell me what you are thinking and in 30 minutes you will be pounding me into the mattress, your choice." Brian smirked at the stubborn blonde who had crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting expectantly.

"You are such a little twat," Justin beamed and wiggled in a way that hit Brian's erection just right and the older man groaned. "That's just mean," Brian panted, but Justin just shrugged, grinning impishly. Brian inhaled deeply and the grin was replaced with a soft, caring smile, his arms uncrossed and instead both of Justin's hands grabbed the hand that wasn't supporting Justin's back.

"Talk to me, Stud, don't shut me out," Justin pleaded and Brian felt his will power fade away.

"I shouldn't care, she was mean and loved me conditionally, at best. She watched me get beaten by my father without doing a damn thing to stop it. She took money over fighting to speak to me. She's told me countless times, I'm going to hell for _loving_ you. So why the fuck do I care?" Brian asked angrily, though his kiss to Justin's lips was gentle.

"Because that little boy in you still wants his mother to tell him she loves him, and is proud of him." Justin replied, his voice carrying only love and sincerity and maybe a little anger for the woman who hurt his partner so badly.

"That's fucked," Brian growled at himself, but didn't deny it as he knew Justin's words were truth.

"It means you are human Bri, as much as you like to deny it." Justin smirked, as did Brian. "You aren't pathetic, you were treated like shit as a child, of course you want approval." Brian expected Justin to say 'But you don't need theirs, you've got mine.' But Justin knew that wouldn't make Brian feel better so he didn't. "Can I write her epitaph?" Justin asked after a moment of silence. Brian looked down at him, he was grinning impishly.

"What'd you have in mind?" Brian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Selfish, bigoted, bitch.' Or if that's too harsh, how about, 'I failed as a human being and a mother but son is still fucking incredible.'" Even though Justin had said it in jest, Brian could hear his anger towards Joan. Brian knew that even if managed to forgive Joan, Justin probably never would. They were both much quicker and more willing to forgive their own offenders than someone who had hurt the other. There were days he pitied the people who ever hurt their children. Having one of them pitted against you was bad enough, but both of them…. that person should be afraid to step outside.

"We can mention it to Claire," Brian chuckled. Justin laughed, nuzzling his nose into Brian's neck, kissing it lightly. "If you don't end up punching her in the face it'll be a miracle." Justin grinned against,

"Would you mind if I did?" the blonde asked coyly.

"Only if you didn't let me watch," Brian admitted. Justin laughed, but knew that Brian was still hurting, but perhaps what would help his husband in that moment was what the couple did best.

"Come on, I know a way to make you not spare another thought for either of them, at least, tonight." Justin claimed, kissing Brian in a way that was passionate and gentle at the same time, again, Brian remembered why you didn't turn down a Justin Taylor-Kinney kiss.

They ended up on the bed, panting and soft sounds of love and lust filling the air, along with the smell of sex and them, they had a different smell together than they did separately. It didn't seem to be their two smells combined; it was a different smell entirely. Brian couldn't help but cry out Justin's name as the younger man did everything in his power to make Brian forget. Brian would never regret being with Justin, never regret being married to him, and never, ever regret loving him.

The next day as they entered Joan's house, Claire looked at Justin as though he were a rabid dog that didn't have a leash. Brian had his arm securely around his waist, their sides pressed close together.

"Thank you for coming," Claire said softly, knowing any decision they disagreed on, would be 2 against 1.

"What do you need us to do?" Justin asked, defensiveness to his voice.

"Father Tom is stopping by in a few minutes, and I was hoping you could talk to him while I go through some of the stuff." Brian met Justin's eyes, before they turned back to Claire,

"I'll help you, we don't need two people to speak to Father Tom." Justin offered, both he and Brian chuckling softly as Claire's eyes widened fearfully.

"He doesn't bite Claire," Brian claimed but a look of disbelief from both Justin and Claire caused him to continue, "Well….I'll pay your hospital bill." Justin laughed as Brian smiled, lovingly at him. They exchanged a soft, lingering kiss, Claire looked on with slight envy. Despite being raised by the same people, Brian had bettered himself. Her beautiful brother had a family and friends that loved him, without question, while she was a forty something divorcee with nothing to show for her life.

"Where do we start?" Justin asked just before the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the good father," Brian stated, Justin squeezed his hand as Claire headed to answer the door.

"Don't you forget that you are married, Mr. Kinney," he murmured softly so Claire wouldn't overhear and alert Claire to Father Tom's secret.

"Don't worry, Dear, the ball and chain are firmly attached," Brian replied playfully, causing Justin to grin and crash their groins together roughly, Brian released a gasp as Tom entered.

"Ah, little has changed since our last meeting, I see," Father Tom smirked, warmly at the couple. Justin smirked as Brian winked, Claire was unaware that Father Tom had presided over Justin and Brian's wedding, not to mention that Father Tom had become a close family friend of theirs. She looked at the three men, knowing she was missing something but unable to even begin to decipher what the secret was. Brian motioned into the kitchen, Father Tom nodded and headed that way. Brian leaned over to kiss Justin's lips softly once again before whispering,

"Remember, Babe, don't hit her, unless I'm there to watch." Claire looked surprised at the agreement but Justin brushed passed her and went into the living room where several of Joan's boxes were, she followed her brother in law in a daze.

The first ten minutes were spent in a tense awkward silence until Justin pulled out an old picture of Brian, he was probably about seven, he was smiling shyly at the camera.

"I took that," Claire stated, seeing what Justin held. Justin looked up at her surprised, she smiled sadly,

"We weren't always enemies, there was a time when we were all each other had. Daddy was always drunk and mean and Mom was always in denial, I cleaned more cuts and treated more bruises than I care to remember." Justin swallowed hard, he knew about Brian's abuse, they'd talked about it, but never in great detail, Justin had never pushed something like that. "I've lost count of the broken bones that went untreated," Justin felt nauseous and wanted to hold his partner and never let him go. "I was so angry when I caught him kissing some guy, I thought, even though our parents were screwed up, we didn't have to be."

"He's not screwed up because he's gay, he's screwed up because his entire family treated him like dirt. Did you know that Joan took money and promised to never talk to him again. What kind of mother does that?" Justin cried angrily.

"Huh, maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Claire murmured, and Justin glared at her, until he realized she was referring to herself.

"What do-" Justin began,

"Here," Claire cut him off, "Throw this box out, there's nothing but a bunch of receipts." Justin considered pressing the issue but instead just accepted the box and headed to the porch to place it with the rest of the trash that had gathered. He stopped and peeked in to see Tom and Brian smiling and catching up.

"Father," Justin said, Tom looked up at him, "It's Gus's 18th birthday next Saturday, we're having a party, a cookout, if you'd like to join us." Tom smiled,

"Thanks, Justin, I'd love to," he agreed. Brian smirked,

"My sister still alive?" Justin looked in the direction of the living room,

"Yes, though if you hear a scream, just ignore it." Tom and Brian chuckled softly, before Justin headed back into the living room.

The funeral was 3 days later, Father Tom resided over it, all of Brian's friends had shown up, except Gus and Charlotte, Gus and his girlfriend were watching Charlotte, and all she knew was that they were going to a funeral. Claire got up in front of the small group, hardly anyone, except a few people from the church had come, but a big chunk of the audience was Brian and Justin's friends, no their family, Ted, Blake, Michael, Debbie, Carl, Hunter, Ben, Emmett, Drew, and Cynthia, all there, not for Joan, but for Brian.

"I'm going to need a blow job after this," Brian whispered softly in Justin's ear.

"I'm going to need a rim job," Justin replied, kissing Brian's cheek. "I love you," he said as he turned to look back at Claire, who was dabbing her eye dramtically, as if she had shed tears.

The graveside had even fewer people, though their group remained at full attendance. But as Father Tom finished and almost everyone walked away, Brian approached the coffin, which still hadn't been fully lowered into the ground.

"You know, Saint Joan, I hope you got into your heaven, and I hope you met God, and I hope he told you what a shitty mother you were." Brian's voice didn't change its tone or volume, he sounded as calm and collected as if he chatting about the weather. "But I want to thank you, because of you, I am an amazing father, because I refused to make your mistakes. Though you are the reason I can't tell my husband that I love him as often as I should," at these words, Justin looped his arm around Brian's waist, burying his face in Brian's shoulder. "Still, I am a millionaire because I worked my ass off to make sure I was better than you and Jack. And I have a family that loves me now, and what do you have, in the end you died alone, without anyone, what does that say about us mom, whose the horrible person now?" Justin could hear the bitterness in his partner's voice, and knew he was trying to keep the hurt out. Brian was far too self deprecating to actually believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, Justin picked up Brian's hand with his free hand and kissed it lightly. "This person," Brian said to the coffin, squeezing Justin's shoulder tightly, "This MAN is one of the best things to ever happen to me, he got me to open up so that I can love others more fully, he got me to trust, and feel, and I'm sorry, Mom, but there is no way this is a sin. When I'm with him and our children, it's as close to heaven as I can imagine." He kissed, a slightly shocked, Justin deeply, pulling him into a hug. Brian had said things like that, but never like that, never that gently. Justin looked over Brian's shoulder and his eyes widened at the two men standing slightly off to the side,

"Bri," he whispered, Brian separated and saw Justin looking pass him, he followed his gaze to the men.

"Fuck," he muttered. The men were in their late twenties, their hands were securely linked in a way that Brian and Justin knew was a way that one of them was drawing strength from the other. They held hands like that often. Justin pulled him slightly, as they headed to the other men, the most familiar of the two looked around nervously as though expecting an ambush.

"Give him a chance," the other man murmured, he was blonde, with soft blue eyes. The other held a resemblance to his uncle that hadn't been their when the kid was twelve.

"Hello, John," Brian greeted, the sharp edge gone from his voice to be replaced with surprised and maybe a little bit of amusement.

"This is what Claire meant," Justin claimed, "She said the apple didn't fall far from the tree when I told her Joan took money and agreed to never see Brian again." Brian looked at him before looking back at John,

"Well she didn't take money, but she did tell me if I ever came in her house again she'd call the cops." Every man but John flinched slightly,

"I'm Justin, we didn't ever really get properly introduced before," Justin held out his hand to Brian's nephew. He may have been a shit, but being kicked out by your parents is never fun.

"That's entirely my fault," John said as he took Justin's hand, shaking it, "and I don't think I ever apologized for that, not that I will ever deserve your forgiveness, but I truly am sorry. I was scared shitless seeing all your…stuff, because I liked it and—"

"John, being raised by your mother and having to deal with your grandmother, is punishment enough I think," Brian said, and Justin nearly beamed with pride. John smiled in relief and turned to his partner,

"This is Matt," Justin smiled warmly and held out his hand, which the other blonde took, smiling in reply. "Matt this is my Uncle Brian and his husband,"

"Nice to meet you both," Matt said, shaking Brian's hand as well.

"So how have you been, other than your bitch of a mother," Brian asked, intertwining his hand with Justin's.

"I'm a graphic designer, work a lot with websites and ad agencies, funny enough. I'm doing well for myself, and I have you to thank for that." John admitted to Brian,

"What do you mean?"

"You were successful, and knowing you were gay and how you grew up, I realized I didn't have to be defined by my circumstance, so thank you,"

"Damn, I didn't know I was so awesome," Brian smirked while Justin swatted him,

"Yes you did." He replied, they met eyes and Brian saw the question and nodded, "Our son, Gus is turning 18 and we are having a party for him Saturday, we'd love if you could join us. 5 minutes isn't enough to catch up on 15 years. And you can meet our daughter, Charlotte." John's eyes burst with relief and hope and he smiled happily,

"We would love to!" he claimed, looking over at Matt who was smirking smugly.

"Follow us to the car and we'll give you the address," Brian motioned as they started toward the car. "Hey, did Joan know you're gay?" John nodded,

"Yep, she asked me if you really had molested me and 'infected' me." Matt and Justin both scowled,

"God I'm glad she's dead." Matt hissed,

"If she wasn't I'd kill her," Justin growled. Brian smirked at John,

"I see it runs in the family, having a thing for fiery blondes," John chuckled.

"So it would seem," he replied, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. Justin watched as Brian and John talked, smiling and comfortable, despite their history, time removed anger and hurt. And Justin knew Brian felt for John having to deal with being kicked out, as he had taken in another displaced youth that had been kicked out. Justin was happy for them, it was good to know not all Brian's biological family were hateful. Sometimes the apple landed right next to the tree, and sometimes it fell so far that it landed under another tree with apples that accepted, and loved it. Justin rolled his eyes at his own thought and kissed Brian lightly as they walked. Brian smiled at him, throwing his arm over Justin's shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered in Justin's ear and Justin smiled,

"I love you too."

_Ok hate the ending I felt it was rushed and lame… Please review anyway. Please. I need them, please. I'm going through withdrawl. Thank you. School is almost over so HOPEFULLY, I'll be able to write more and can get the next chapter out faster. Teaser: Gus and Charley are in a car crash… Thank you all for reading and review *heart*_


	8. Car accident

_Ok… this one didn't really go like I planned, but I'm content… hope you enjoy, please review… I don't own anyone or anything you recognize…_

The snow had barely begun to fall, and the weather channel hadn't said it was going to get bad; an inch at most. So Justin went about fixing dinner, Daphne and John were coming over, they had something to tell them and Justin had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it was. They were trying to have a baby of their own, and another kid running around would be just what the family needed. The radio played Christmas song, the same old ones they always did, the ones that got stuck in your head until you wanted to claw them out. Justin hummed "Grown up Christmas list," softly, stirring the sauce that would go on the chicken. He hadn't heard Brian come in, but he instantly recognized the arms around his waist, and smiled as his neck was kissed tenderly. Then Brian spun him around, pulling him tightly into his arms, and began to sway back and forth to the rhythm of the slow song. Justin grinned and swayed back until they began to speed up and they waltzed around the room. Brian smiled,

"Sing," he requested, having heard Justin's voice and knew it was as beautiful as the rest of him. Justin chuckled and obeyed, joining in with Amy Grant,

"_No more lives torn apart,_

_ That wars would never start_

_ And time would heal all hearts…" _Justin's eyes sparkled as they continued to breeze around the kitchen, feeling incredibly safe in his husband's arms, their lives had never taken the easy path, but moments like that one, made them realized that they had made the right choice, over and over.

"_What is this illusion called, the innocence of youth._

_ Maybe only in our blind belief, can we ever find the truth." _Brian leaned down and kissed Justin softly, Justin deepened it, and plunged his tongue in, which distracted Brian and they stumbled, falling ungracefully on the floor. They opened their eyes slowly, Justin's body was bent over Brian's, which was on its side. Justin propped himself up on his elbows, giggling,

"I must say, Mr. Kinney, as ridiculously romantic as that was, clearly we have trouble making out and dancing at the same time, anymore." Brian laughed, and grabbed Justin, pulling him under him, both of them smiling nearly goofily.

"Well, how about we do one thing at a time, starting with this," Brian suggested, kissing Justin, hungrily, without asking permission, not that he needed it. Justin arched into the kiss, his hand going on the back of Brian's neck, pressing them impossibly closer together. Tongues battled for dominance and shirts somehow found their way several feet away. Pointless words escaped their lips, and 'ahs' and 'uhs' bounced throughout the room. Brian's hand drifted down to remove the articles of clothing that blocked him from one of his favorite of his husband's body parts. Justin whimpered, knowing what was in store, but just then the moment was rudely interrupted by the phone ringing. Justin groaned and pushed Brian off of him to go grab the phone, chuckling as he answered as Brian threw his shirt, which he'd stripped out of, at him.

"Hello," Justin greeted, smiling.

"Hello, Mr. Kinney?" an unfamiliar and slightly ominous voice asked.

"This is Mr. Taylor-Kinney, can I help you?" He swatted at Brian who had his arms around Justin's neck and was grinding into his hip.

"Yes, Sir, this is Dr. Greg Nimbler from Pittsburg General Hospital," Justin froze and Brian saw his husband's face and stopped moving as well. "Are you Gus and Charlotte Kinney's parent or legal guardian?" Every shade of color vanished from Justin's face and for a moment Brian thought his partner was going to vomit.

"Oh God, are they all right? _Please_ tell me they're all right," Justin voice broke and Brian panicked,

"Sunshine?" he whispered, trying to hear the other voice, Justin held up his hand to silence Brian as the doctor continued.

"They were in a car accident." Justin shut his eyes, flinching violently. "They are stable, they have injuries, but I don't think I should explain things over the phone, I'll tell you when you get here," Dr. Nimbler stated. Justin let out a different type of whimper before nodding,

"We'll be there in 30 minutes." Justin claimed, hanging up the phone before the doctor replied. Brian looked at him, frantically, "Gus and Charley were in an accident," Justin said, pulling his shoes on and bumping into Brian, who was still standing, unmoving, his. "Move your ass, Brian!" he yelled grabbing the keys and Brian pulled his shirt on while on the way to the garage. He felt Brian a step behind him and grabbed his hand, needing the stability. He broke every single traffic law their probably was to break on his way to the hospital, not bothering to park the car in a proper place, crying,

"Let them tow it, I don't give a flying fuck." Several people looked at him alarmed as he ran up to the front desk. "Gus and Charlotte Kinney," Justin said, knowing that would be the easiest name to give than Gus's Gus Peterson-Marcus Kinney and Charlotte's Charlotte Taylor-Kinney. _Oh shit. _"We have to call Mel and Linds and Daphne," Justin muttered.

"We will later," Brian replied, waiting for the nurses reply.

"Oh um, Charlotte Kinney is in the ICU, but Gus Kinney is in the general wing, it's on the fourth floor." Justin stared at her, how could she tell them so fucking casually that their _child_ was in Intensive Care?

"ICU!" Brian screamed, "What happened? Do you know what happened?" he asked feverishly. Justin grabbed his hand once again, not to calm him, but to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't. All I know is they brought three people in, two were your children." Justin couldn't bring himself to care about the third person, and instead snapped at the woman,

"Who the hell can tell us what happened?" The nurse seemed unfazed by Justin's harshness and Justin had the feeling she was yelled at all the time.

"If you'll go up to the ICU I'm sure someone will know, it's the 3rd floor." Justin nodded as he and Brian rushed to the elevator, part of Justin winced at the thought of Charlotte and Gus not being on the same floor.

The elevator could not have moved slower to the two panicked fathers, one of whom paced, the other stared at the numbers as they slowly crawled upward. FINALLY the doors opened and Brian lunged out, looking wildly for a desk or a person in a lab coat. Finding the desk first they went over to it,

"Please, we are Charlotte Kinney parents, how is she," Justin pleaded, the fight in him, turning to desperation. The nurse looked up at them, her eyes flashed with judgment at the two men, before a doctor approached.

"Mr. Taylor-Kinney?" he asked, Justin spun around and nodded.

"I'm Dr. Nimbler, we spoke on the phone," Justin once again nodded and felt Brian loop his arm around his.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice breaking once again as tears filled his eyes. The doctor motioned for them to follow and Brian had the notion to yell that he wasn't moving another inch until they told them the condition of their daughter. But he also knew they may be, being led to Charlotte's room.

"She is stable, but her injuries were fairly severe, especially considering her age, thankfully nothing so bad that it required surgery but her concussion alone is troubling. We were worried about swelling in her brain," Justin stopped short, his mind flashing back 9 years when he had been told that about Brian, followed by a _'and he's in a coma'_ "Luckily, that wasn't the case." Justin dove for the nearest trashcan and threw up every bit of food in his stomach. Heaving violently, even as he felt Brian's warm hand on back, he was saying words too, but Justin couldn't make them out. When he was finally done he looked back at the doctor who looked back sympathetically.

"Continue," Justin said, as Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's waist, knowing instantly what had drawn such a reaction.

"Her leg is broken in several places as is her arm, her face is cut up, her nose is broken, and she has a lot of bruises. It's going to be a long process, but your daughter will be just fine." Justin exhaled in relief as he felt Brian do the same but then he paused,

"If she's fine, why is she up here?" he asked.

"We wanted to monitor her concussion more closely because she's so young," Dr. Nimbler explained. "She'll be able to go down to the general wing tomorrow. It's a good thing your son could think fast, he was able to keep her awake until the ambulance got there, it saved her life." Justin blinked, in surprise,

"Gus, how is he?" he asked.

"He had a concussion as well, though only a mild one, but we are keeping him overnight also. He has a broken rib and cuts and bruises, but since the other car hit the passenger side…"

"WHAT?" Brian cried, and for a moment Justin thought he was going to punch the doctor.

"You haven't been told what happened?" Dr. Nimbler asked hesitantly, Justin and Brian shook their heads. "They were driving and another car was unable to stop in the snow and hit them on the passenger side. It flipped the car over once, but landed right side up again. They were both in their seatbelts, the person in the other car wasn't so lucky, he's in pretty bad shape." Justin swallowed, it hadn't been anyone's fault, no one was drunk, or distracted, or reckless, it had been a bad combination of weather and a stop sign and bad tires. Charlotte laid in her bed, looking so small in that hospital bed, tears trailed down her face as the nurse tried to offer her juice.

"I want my Papa!" she wailed and Justin's heart broke into a million pieces.

"Princess," he said softly and her head snapped to the door and a new wave of tears and sobs billowed out of the small blonde girl.

"I'm sorry, Papa, I'm so sorry!" She howled as if she had disobeyed and been caught. Justin went around to her left side, which was the side in which her arm and leg hadn't been broken and kissed her hair and sat next to her, wanting nothing more than to scoop her up and never let her go.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for," Justin promised, cupping her cheek with his hand, she leaned into the touch even as she continued to hiccup sobs. "My beautiful girl, it's all right, we're here." He soothed, Charlotte looked quickly over at Brian who was wiping his cheek.

"Why are crying?" she asked nervously, she had never seen Brian cry.

"I'm crying, because I'm so happy you're ok, Moonbeam." Brian said as he walked over to her, putting one hand on the small of Justin's back and the other brushed Charlotte's messy hair out of her face.

"So happy tears?" Charlotte asked, looking at Justin for the answer.

"Yeah, Princess, happy tears," he agreed. Charlotte grinned, nodding in approval, before yawning,

"I'm tired, Papa, and Gus wouldn't let me sleep," Charlotte claimed. "Can I sleep now?" Justin looked back at the doorway to Dr. Nimbler who nodded, before backing out of the room to complete other duties.

"Yeah, Charley, you can sleep now."

"You and Gus will be here when I wake up, right?" She asked her fathers, who nodded soothing, not sure if Gus would be able to be there, but they would be there at least. "Kay, goodnight. I love you." Before either of them could reply Charlotte had fallen asleep, Justin let out a sigh he hadn't been aware of holding.

"We need to go see Gus," Justin said. Brian nodded, but didn't move and, Justin gently took his hand and, guided the older man away from his daughter's bed and out into the hall.

Brian was never one to break down emotionally, particularly not in public, but as they stepped outside the room he released Justin and fell against the hospital wall, gasping breaths that would not come. He was having a panic attack, Justin recognized it instantly and grabbed his face.

"No, Babe, look at me. Brian. Focus on me." Brian met Justin's eyes, wide with worry but as always, love. "Breathe, honey, please. Look at me, I'm here, they're ok. Inhale. Exhale. Nice and slow. Inhale. Exhale." Brian's breaths had become slightly bigger, at least to the point he wasn't hyperventilating anymore. Several minutes passed and Justin glanced around and for the first time, noticed several nurses and a couple doctors had gathered around, ready to help. However, Brian was now, though he was clinging desperately to Justin, breathing only slightly fast, his chest contracting normally. They all seemed impressed with Justin's ability to take control of the situation and get his husband to calm down. Justin had lowered them to the floor, their foreheads pressed together, they're eyes never leaving the other. "Haven't we been here once today?" Justin joked about their position on the floor, it received its desired reaction as Brian let out short, choppy laughs. Justin smiled softly,

"How do you do that?" Brian asked, still breathy.

"Do what?" Justin asked, brushing his hand through Brian's sweaty hair.

"They are your children too and you are able to not only keep yourself from falling apart, you keep me from coming apart too." Brian explained and Justin exhaled softly,

"Because I have been in a situation where the prognosis was much worse, I've listened to a doctor tell me my husband may not wake up. So when broken bones and a few days of making sure a concussion is ok, are all that we have to deal with, I am able to keep things in perspective. And I'll freak out later," he claimed as they slowly stood. He kissed his partner lightly and wrapped his arm around Brian's back, still aware Brian wouldn't be able to walk on his own.

They went down to the 3rd floor and followed the nurse's directions to Gus's room. The nineteen year old was propped up on a pillow, staring out the window, guilt and worry clear on his face. The movement in his doorway caused his eyes to snap over to them,

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't see that other car, we'd already been hit before I realized what happened. Is she all right? If I've hurt my sister, I will never forgive myself!" Gus was sobbing by the end of it as Justin embraced him tightly, hushing him gently, aware of the broken rib the teen had. "She kept saying she was tired but I knew she couldn't sleep, I knew I had to keep her awake but she was saying she wanted you and I didn't know what to do, because all I wanted was my parents too. She's ok right?" he wailed, looking over at Brian, not removing his head from Justin's chest.

"Yes, she's going to be fine, her leg and arm are broken, and she's bruised pretty bad, but you two were lucky." He claimed approaching the bed and hugging Gus's back so that he was sandwiched between his fathers. The three men stood in comfortable, relieved silence until Gus asked, quietly,

"Do Mom and Mama know?" Justin pulled away less than a foot,

"Fuck, I forgot, I need to go do that." Brian nodded, and switched so that he was in front of Gus as Justin brought his cell phone out of his jean's pocket and exited the room, scrolling down to _**Lindsay**_.

"No way, he is your problem tonight," Lindsay joked as she answered the phone. Justin would have laughed if he weren't feet away from a hospital room housing their son.

"He and Charley were in a car accident tonight," he stated, continuing quickly before Lindsay could panic. "They are both fine, they both have a concussion and Gus has a broken ribs and cuts and bruises, but he'll be discharged tomorrow." Lindsay sighed in relief,

"Thank God, what about Charley?" She asked, loving Charley as much as she did J.R. and Gus.

"Both her right arm and leg are broken, her concussion is worse than Gus's but they were both pretty lucky, a car hit them on the passenger side, they slid in the snow."

"Mel and I will be there in a few minutes," she claimed.

"All right, see you then." They ended the call and Justin called Daphne, explaining the situation, getting the same response, she and John would be there as soon as they could get there. Justin went back into the hospital room, Gus was smiling softly at something Brian had said.

"Your moms are on their way," he told him, Gus nodded.

"Do you know how the guy driving the other car is?"

"Not really, the doctor said he wasn't doing great though, he didn't have his seatbelt on." Brian admitted, Gus bit his lip and nodded, sighing and laying back on his pillow. "So can I get out of here tonight, I want to see Charley," he said, looking expectantly at his fathers, who shook their head,

"Not tonight, Sonny boy, tomorrow you'll be discharged and she's going to be sent down here." Brian said in a way that reminded Justin of the night Gus was first born, an adoring, frightened tone.

"Where is she now?" Gus asked, his voice shaking with anxiety.

"The ICU, her concussion was worse than yours and because she's younger…" Justin explained. Gus flinched and sunk further into his bed, looking incredibly young. "None of that, kiddo," Justin said kindly. "It could have happened with us driving just as easily, if we thought for a minute that you weren't a good driver, we wouldn't have let you take Charley. But you are, this doesn't change that."

"You think the car is totaled?" Gus asked, "It looked totaled." Brian shook his head, and leaned toward and kissed Gus's hair,

"Probably, we'll get you another one. Go to sleep, I know you're tired." He soothed and Gus nodded, but Lindsay, Melanie and J.R. burst in the room, all looking terrified even though they knew he was ok. Hearing it and seeing it were two very different things.

"Oh, Baby," Lindsay sighed as Gus looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry for scaring everyone," he muttered as J.R. approached him slowly.

"You scared the shit out of me, Gus-Gus," she whispered, using her childhood nickname for her brother, something she had picked up from Justin.

"I know," he said opening his arms and that was all the offer she needed to run into his hug. She stayed there until she realized she hadn't seen Charlotte,

"Charley?" She asked, nervously,

"She's in the ICU, she's asleep, actually we probably need to get back there, I told Daphne to go on up there," Brian nodded at Justin's statement and they looked back at Gus who was still hugging J.R.

"You sure I can't come?" Gus asked, Justin almost smiled. Gus was very protective of his sisters, there were going to be three men plus two lesbians that any man who wanted either of them, was going to have to go through. He'd already scared off two of J.R.'s prospective boyfriends. J.R. had been mad, but Brian had bought Gus a new laptop to reward him.

"I promise, Gus, as soon as the doctor says you can, you can stay by her side as long as you want." Gus nodded, apparently satisfied, "We'll be back down here when we can, okay?" Gus nodded,

"Tell Charley I'm sorry, and I'll see her as soon as I can." They nodded as they headed out, hand in hand.

Daphne and John were in the room and Charley was awake, she looked annoyed at them as they entered,

"You said you'd be here," she scolded.

"Sorry, Moonbeam, we had to go check on Gus, he was worried sick about you," Brian explained, instantly their daughter softened, biting her lip.

"Is he ok?" she barely whispered, not meeting her fathers' eyes.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine, he's a little banged up, but with a couple of weeks with us as your slaves," Justin smiled when Charlotte laughed, "I'm sure you both will be bad as new." Brian chuckled and wrapped his arms around Justin's waist, kissing his lips softly.

"You mean, YOU will be their slaves," Brian teased. Justin rolled his eyes as Charlotte, Daphne and John, laughed softly at the couple.

"Well of course, aren't I always the only one willing to work at home?"

"Mmmhmm," Brian agreed, cheekily, lying his head affectionately on his partner's shoulder.

"Mr. Taylor Kinney," a nurse stood in the doorway of the room, they all looked up at her expectantly. "I'm sorry about this, but visiting hours are over and only her parents can be here after hours." Brian scowled, but Justin calmly replied,

"We are all her parents." The nurse shook her head,

"Only the mother and father are allowed to stay." Brian moved forward to, what Justin would only assume was going to be, to punch her in the face, but he quickly turned putting his hands on Brian's chest.

"Hold on, Bri," he muttered and turned back to the nurse who looked slightly surprised at the man's aggression. "Can I speak with you outside, please," Charlotte let out a soft gasp, for she knew that when Justin got that calm, steady tone, he was about to show people that Sunshine was his nickname for two reasons. One he was bright and happy and beautiful, two, he could burn like a motherfucker. He closed the hospital room door as he spun around to the nurse. "You listen to me and you listen good, I am her father, my husband is her father, Daphne is her mother and John is also her FATHER! We are all raising her and therefore we will all be allowed into that room whenever we want. You wouldn't deny a step-parent access, and you certainly will not deny my partner or John access. And you just TRY to tell us otherwise and not only will we take this HOSPITAL to court we will take you as well, so," he inhaled, his voice had never gone above a normal volume and he smiled at her, though anyone who knew he knew it was an extremely fake smile. "Tell me again who is allowed to stay the night?" The nurse's eyes were the sizes of half dollars and she had taken a few steps back,

"All of you." She practically stuttered as she looked around as though expecting an ambush. "I'm sorry for the confusion, you are all allowed to stay."

"Our son too, right? I, and his mama are allowed in his room whenever we want too right?" The nurse nodded mutely, as she started to walk away, "Thank you for understanding," Justin said, smirking. He turned and reentered the room, Brian and Daphne were both smirking with pride as John stared at him,

"Pretty sure you just blackmailed that nurse." The officer breathed, Justin raised an eyebrow

"Do you want to not be allowed in here?" John quickly shook his head and looked over at Charlotte who was beaming brightly at her father.

"I have the most awesomest Papa EVER!" she cried, grinning her brightest 'moonbeam' smile.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee," Daphne winked, smiling. Brian wrapped his arms around his waist, whispering in his ear so that only Justin could hear,

"I have the most awesomest husband ever." Justin smiled and leaned back into Brian's embrace, happily accepting a kiss to his cheek. "Oh, what was it you were going to tell us tonight?" Brian asked. Daphne looked at John and they both grinned,

"Charley is going to have another brother or sister," Daphne squealed. Charlotte cheered, Justin hugged both Daphne and John before looking over at Charlotte. Brian smiled, hugging Daphne and shaking hands with John. Charlotte giggled,

"Hey Daddy, you owe me 50 bucks." She held out her hand expectantly, Brian looked at her, seemingly exasperated, but he rolled his eyes as Justin laughed and high fived their daughter's good hand.

"I really wish I could ask where you get it from," he sighed, but he wasn't fooling any of them, he wouldn't trade his two blonde loves for anything in the world, which was good, because they wouldn't give him up for anything either.

_I need to stop ending these chapter so damn cheesy! Thank God I finally finished this…now maybe I can finish my Glee story…probably not. Hope you liked it, if you didn't review and tell me why :D if you did like it, review and tell me why. Please! Much love to all my readers and reviewers. *heart* oh spoiler: next chapter…HUGE BJ fight!_


	9. Fight

_Could you guys not hate me? Not only for taking FOREVER to update, but also for this chapter. I've been in a mood and it manifested itself in the form of this incredibly sad chapter. But I love you all, and hope you will review, no matter what you think of this story. And to a particular reader, Mary, I want to think you specifically for sticking with me… *hugs and kisses*_

"WHAT WAS HE THINKING?" Brian screamed with such fury that Justin considered taking a step back. But he stood his ground, knowing that acting scared of Brian would only make the brunette more upset. Instead he grabbed his partner's hand, putting it on his heart, to give Brian something else to concentrate on.

"He wasn't," Justin admitted calmly, trying his best to not piss Brian off further.

"Damn right he wasn't!" Brian snapped, Justin still stood, taking Brian's hand off of his chest and kissing it, since the stability of his heartbeat didn't seem to be doing any good. Brian glared at him but said nothing about the contact, but he did squeeze the hand back, gently, "We both know we've made our share of mistakes but for Christ's sake, he's a fucking kid!" Brian growled, though it was a tone that was considerably less aggressive.

"He is the age I was when you proposed," Justin reasoned.

"FUCK that! You were more mature at 22 than I was at 42," Brian replied, releasing Justin's hand to pace angrily.

"Brian, we need to talk to him and Michelle rationally, not attack them. That's just going to push them towards Vegas and I swear to GOD if you are the reason I don't get to see his wedding…" Justin exhaled, "Look, Gus is as bull headed and stubborn as you, and we need to try to deter him from doing it now, but he needs to know we are here for him."

"He is too young! When I was his age the only thing I was thinking about was my next fuck," Brian yelled.

"We aren't talking about you though, we are talking about _Gus_, and I think if this is something he wants to do, we should support him, as his fathers."

"Well you aren't his father; I am, so why don't you let me handle my son!" Justin stopped breathing, or moving, or really thinking, the only thought in his mind was Brian's voice screaming those words. …..You aren't his father… MY son….. my son….my…' Justin said nothing but turned and went outside, leaving Brian, whose back was to him. They knew exactly how to hurt each other, they knew what buttons to push and what words cut, but NEVER had Brian said something so cruel. Mainly because Justin was as much Gus's father as Brian was, but in the heat of the moment, his temper had found a truth that broke Justin's heart easier than any other thing Brian had ever said to him.

It took Brian nearly a minute to realized what he'd just said, he flinched violently,

"Shit, I didn't-" he turned to apologize but Justin wasn't there, and Brian could have kicked himself. Justin would have never considered ever saying that Charlotte wasn't Brian's daughter, because she was, as much as Gus was Justin's. But Brian had just impaled his husband, the love of his life, with the worst possible thing he could have. Had anyone else said that to Justin, Brian would have ripped their throats out, but it hadn't been anyone else, it had been him. He had preyed on Justin's weakness, "Sunshine," he whispered as he ran outside to try and find and repair the damage he'd inflicted.

Justin found it increasingly difficult to breathe as he went into the barn. Brian tended to be harsher than Justin during fights, telling him he wished he'd never come back from New York, telling him he wished Justin wasn't such a "queen". Justin usually just told him he was cold, and hateful, and called him an immature child. The fights they had lasted 20 minutes tops and ended with hot, fast make up fucks, but Justin had the feeling this one wasn't going to end this way. He could no longer see the walls or the stalls; all he saw was a blur of brown and white, all details blocked by the saline filling his eyes. His lungs attempted to gulp in the dusty air around him, as his sobs got harder.

"Justin!" he heard Brian's voice and quickly stopped sobbing, and lunged for a stall to hide in. He felt slightly childish, but wasn't ready to face him yet. "Justin," Brian said softly as he peeked his head in the barn. "Jesus Christ I am so sorry," Justin could tell he meant it, he could also tell that he was scared out of his mind. "Jus-," Brian murmured before turning and leaving. Justin heard him call out once again before he came out of the stall. Tears fell faster and faster as the voice got farther and farther away.

An hour later, Justin came back into the house, cautiously walking upstairs, still not wanting to talk to Brian. He went into the bathroom, grabbed a wash cloth and washed his face of the dust and dirt that had settled on the wetness trails. He attempted to make it look a little less like he was crying, but it was no use, his eyes were swollen and red and no amount of water was going to change that.

"Pops! Oh thank God I found you," Gus's voice caught him off guard and he screamed and spun around violently. Gus froze holding up his hands, "Whoa, it's just me, the prodigal son returns," Gus joked, but the words he chose brought every ounce of control Justin had back down. Tears poured from his face and he sunk down onto the closed toilet seat, Gus looked on in shock and horror. "Pops, what the fuck? Why are you crying? What did I say? Is someone hurt?" he looked around frantically for signs of injury or a body. "Pops," Gus said, his voice getting more panicked by the second, "Talk to me, look at me, please." He pleaded as Justin tried to wipe his eyes and hide his face from the 22 year old. Gus grabbed Justin's hands and pushed them down, away from his face, "Pops," he whispered softly. Justin met his eyes and Gus nearly backed away, the pain and sadness in his father's eyes was horrifying. "What happened?" Gus asked quietly, "Where is Dad?" Justin shrugged weakly, before using his fingers to brush Gus's hair out of his eyes ,

"You have got to get a haircut before the wedding." Justin said softly, a small smile appearing when Gus's eyes lit up at the thought of his wedding. But then both smiles faded once again when Justin asked, "You think of me as your dad too, right?" he knew he should have brought Gus into it, but in that moment he felt so vulnerable and small that he just had to make sure.

"Why would you ask a _stupid_ question like that?" Justin nearly flinched, had he been the only one to see Gus as his son? "Of course I think of you as my dad, and I don't just think you are, you _are_ my dad, who said you weren't?" Justin instantly heard the protective anger that got in Gus's voice every time someone said something negative about someone Gus loved.

"No one, I'm just being… ridiculous," Justin lied, and Gus saw right through it.

"Liar, liar pants on fire," he said softly, Justin looked up at him, remembering all the times he had said that to a seven year old and a nine year old and a 10 year old and a 13 year old and even a 16 year old, Gus.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo, I'll be fine," Justin claimed, not yet attempting to stand.

"Justin!" Brian's voice cried as the older man rushed forward. Justin looked up at him and he felt like he'd been shot. He'd put those tears there, he'd put that agony there, he'd put that betrayal there. "Jus…" he began again but Justin just looked down at his hands. Gus looked from his Brian to Justin until his brain made the connection.

"YOU!" He screamed, suddenly without thinking he lunged and grabbed his father's collar and pushed him back until he was up against the hallway wall. "YOU TOLD HIM HE WASN'T MY FATHER?" Gus roared with an anger that Brian had matched earlier that day. "HOW DARE YOU TELL HIM THAT! WHAT THE FUCK, DAD?" Gus didn't yell at anyone like he was yelling at Brian in that moment, even Brian seemed surprised.

"I didn't mean it," Brian said weakly, but Gus tightened his grip and Brian did nothing to fight it.

"That is such a lie you, mother-"

"That's enough," Justin bit, his voice carrying the tone that Gus ALWAYS listened to.

"Pops, he said…" Gus began but Justin shook his head, approaching them,

"I know what he said, let him go." Brian and Gus stared at Justin, even with tear stained cheeks and crying puffy eyes, he looked as stern and fierce as he always did when he had that voice. "_Now_, Gus." Gus slowly removed his hands from Brian's collar, though Brian didn't move away from the wall, his eyes trained on Justin. Justin turned to him, his eyes still filled with hurt, but now with a touch of the fire Brian had learned to avoid. "Are you ok?" he asked, and Gus's eyes widened and Brian nearly flinched. What the hell had he done to have this person love him?

"I am so sorry, I was just angry, and not even at you. You know I don't think it's true, right?" Brian asked, his voice quiet and desperate, not just for Justin's forgiveness but also for the pain he caused to heal.

"Technically, it is true, but I know it was just a heat of the moment thing," Justin admitted, though the way he said it told Brian, even though the blonde knew these things, the hurt wasn't any less.

"Maybe biologically I'm not yours, but Jesus Christ, Pops, who was it that I always wanted to read me a bedtime story when I was young? Who is it that I talked to about everything? Who was it that I wanted when Dad was bashed? Who is it for that I am planning TWO father dances at my wedding?" Both Brian and Justin looked up surprised at this information, "Who was it that I talked to about my first time with Michelle?" A small smile had worked its way on Justin's face, though he looked down at the ground, shyly. "You were there the night I was born, you NAMED me, if that's not a father I don't know what the fuck is," Justin couldn't take it anymore and threw his arms around Gus's neck, he was slightly taller than Justin, nearly exactly the same height as Brian, he looked exactly like Brian had when he was young.

"I love you," Justin breathed over his son's shoulder. Gus's arms squeezed his father's torso tightly,

"I love you too, Papa." As they separated he glanced over at Brian before looking at Gus and nodding his head down the hall, telling Gus to leave. Gus turned to Brian, scowling but nodded and headed downstairs, leaving the older men alone. There was a rare uncomfortable silence before Justin grabbed his partner's wrist and pulled him into their bedroom.

"It doesn't matter how many times I say I'm sorry, I know I can probably never make it up to you, I just…" Brian paused as Justin shut his eyes, inhaling deeply, "Don't leave me…Please" Justin's eyes snapped open at the plea, staring at his husband.

"You think I'm going to LEAVE you?" Justin asked, shock and more hurt in his voice.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Brian admitted softly and Justin was once again reminded how insecure Brian could be. Justin approached him and cupped his chin with his hand, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"You broke my heart, and I am going to have to sleep in the guest room for a while, but" he shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere, you couldn't get rid of me 22 years ago, and you aren't getting rid of me now." Brian wanted nothing more to grab Justin and kiss him and then make love to him until he was healed. Instead he sighed in relief and nodded, hesitantly bringing his hand up to Justin's, which was still on his face, and pulling it away, kissing it carefully, watching the blonde for a negative reaction. The tensing and frowning and tears he expected didn't happen, contrarily, Justin smiled a small smirk, his eyes looking up at Brian through a bowed head.

"You forgive me far too easily," Brian told him and Justin shook his head.

"I haven't forgiven you, in fact, you are going to have to work your ass off to earn my forgiveness, and there is no innuendo in that statement." Justin said, and Brian could see that dreaded blaze in Justin's eyes and he hadn't thought for a single second that Justin was hinting at sex, and he nodded weakly.

"But don't sleep in one of the guest rooms, I will. I can't sleep in our bed, smelling you and not being able to touch you," Brian said. "Whenever you are in New York I have to sleep in one anyway," Justin smirked.

"Huh, I never knew that, I know how you feel though, I do the same thing when you travel," Brian looked at the blonde surprised and his eyes had softened some. "Looks like we're both sleeping in guest rooms for a while." Brian nodded sadly but knew this was all his fault and fully intended on doing exactly as Justin had said and 'work his ass off' to make it up to the beautiful man.

The very next day, Justin received a huge bouquet of 20 red roses. The blonde smirked at the delivery man,

"He's off to a good start," he said as he inhaled the roses' fragrance.

"He must have really messed up," the man stated as he held out the device for Justin to sign.

"Ha, that's an understatement, let's just say, we will probably be seeing a lot of each other for at least a few days." The man smiled sympathetically and nodded, taking the now signed gadget back and waving as he headed to his truck. Justin shut the door and set the bouquet on the table in the foyer, taking the card that was buried in the roses.

_You are my lover, my best friend and my savior._

_ My heart will be yours for the rest of my life…probably longer._

_ I'm sorry,_

_ Brian._

Justin almost smiled, instead he went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner.

Charlotte had been alarmed to see her parents going into separate rooms. Justin had explained that they weren't getting a divorce or even separating, they were just soothing out hurt feelings separately, he didn't say Brian had done the hurting. It was a week later and Charlotte was still worried,

"Pops, are you and Dad sleeping in the same bed tonight?" Their daughter asked, throwing her back pack on the floor, her hands on her hips.

"That is not where your bag goes, put it in your room," he deflected, but Charlotte had a lot of Justin's genes in her, so she was smarter than that.

"Please, Pops. I've always bragged to my friends about how much my parents still love each other, don't make me a liar," she pleaded. Justin sighed heavily and shook his head,

"I love your father as much as I ever had, I told you, feelings were hurt and we are taking a few days to lick our wounds before we get back to normal." He gently cupped his daughter's chin in his hand, "We will get back to normal, Charley, give us some time, but I promise, before you know you'll be walking in on us fucking again." He teased and Charlotte rolled her eyes but he didn't miss the hope in her eyes, "Now put your bag upstairs before someone trips over it." Charlotte smirked and nodded, grabbing the bag and headed up the stairs. Justin sighed heavily as he continued to prepare dinner, the flowers which he had received that day, lilies, sat in a vase on the table. He wished he could rewind time and handled the news of Gus's wedding differently, but that just wasn't who he was. He thought Gus and Michelle were the perfect candidates for marriage, true they were young, but considering Brian was 12 years his senior, that didn't seem like a good enough argument to Justin. Justin knew Brian just didn't want Gus making a mistake, but neither Gus nor Justin thought that Michelle or marriage to her, was a mistake.

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway, a smile flashed on his face, until he reminded what had happened the week before, and it fell, but only some.

"Hey, the flowers were beautiful," Justin replied, not looking away from the fish. Brian sighed softly, Justin recognized it as one of disappointment, but he said nothing about it.

"I'm glad you liked them. I bought you this, on my way home," he said, this got Justin's attention and he looked up. Brian was holding up a print of a painting that Justin had been in love with since the moment he saw it 10 years ago. He wasn't aware Brian knew he'd liked it, he was aware, however, of the paintings price tag. That's why it was still unsold 10 years later.

"Oh my god, Brian," Justin breathed, walking slowly up to the painting and his partner. Brian bit his bottom lip, hesitantly, waiting for more of a reaction, "How could you spend this kind of money?" Justin's voice rose, his eyes leaving the painting and meeting Brian's for the first time.

"If it had been me that liked it, you would have gotten it for me without a second thought," Brian claimed, feeling guilty that it had taken him royally screwing up to buy this painting for his husband. Justin stared at him for several seconds before looking back down at the painting, he sighed softly,

"I absolutely love it, but you can't keep buying gifts like this until I forgive you, you'll be broke." Justin said and Brian winced at Justin's clear statement that he was still securely on the hook. Not that he thought 7 days, 100 roses, and a 2 million dollar painting would change that, he had thought, however, that it might take a small amount of time off his sentence, apparently not.

"What's for dinner?" Brian asked, setting the painting outside the kitchen before turning back into the room.

"Grilled Salmon, asparagus shoots, and wild rice," Justin stated, "Sound good?"

"No," Brian claimed, Justin's eyes flashing more hurt until Brian continued, "it sounds great." Justin smirked and with the closet thing he could reach, which happened to be a dish towel, swatted Brian playfully.

"Ass," Brian chuckled at Justin's insult and for a moment they forgot they hadn't made up.

"But I'm your ass," Brian replied, and Justin grinned,

"That's right," he said before going in for a kiss. As soon as their lips connected it was if the fight had never happened, until they both remember that it had. They pulled apart at the same time, both panting at the pain of almost being themselves again, but not quite getting there. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Justin said turning back to the fish, trying not to cry. Brian just stared at him, part surprised and part guilty, that kiss had reminded him just how much he had fucked up and he blinked back the burning sensation of oncoming tears.

"Hi, Dad," Charlotte greeted, entering the kitchen, not noticing the tension, sexual or otherwise, in the room.

"Hey Moonbeam, how was your day?" he asked, smiling at his daughter, _their_ daughter.

"Pretty fantastic, Andrew and I held hands and everyone stared," Charlotte giggled at the thoughts of her new 'boyfriend'. The entire gang had a pool going about how long it would be until Charlotte would move on to the next 'guy of her dreams.' Brian shook his head and sighed dramatically,

"We have two straight children, Justin," Justin turned to look at Brian as he continued, "Where did we go wrong?" Justin chuckled as Charlotte smacked Brian's arm lightly.

"It was probably the fact that we fed them too many vegetables when they were young, we should have given them more carbs and sweets, then they'd both be queer." Justin teased, winking at Charlotte who scoffed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "But maybe it's not too late, maybe we can pray the gay…in," Brian laughed at Justin's joke and once again they were almost themselves.

"You two are horrible parents," Charlotte claimed, jokingly as she pretended to wipe tears. "You can't accept me because I love boys, I can't help it that I was born this way," she sniffed theatrically, before they all busted out laughing, Justin shook his head, turning back to dinner.

Several minutes passed in a comfortable silence until Justin felt a presence behind him, he knew instantly who it was. He turned carefully, not wanting to brush against Brian and make it more difficult.

"Want some help?" Brian offered, biting his lip shyly.

"Sure, you can start on the rice," Justin suggested, motioning to the bag of rice sitting on the island. The silence continued to be comfortable as they maneuvered around each other, hardly ever touching, and when they did, they both tensed as though they'd been shocked. But then they met eyes for the first time, about halfway between cooking and something changed. Justin's eyes softened and Brian's brightened, and though they looked away a moment later, they both knew that it was almost over. Dinner had been spent with Charlotte talking furiously about everything and anything and Brian tapped Justin's foot, causing the blonde to look up surprised. Brian motioned to Charlotte and whispered,

"She's gets that from you," he claimed. Justin raised his eyebrows and smirked,

"Well she gets her 'new guy every week' from you," the blonde replied. Brian nodded,

"Then Gus must have gotten his weird 'one girl forever' thing from you, because God knows he didn't get it from me or the munchers." Justin, who had just taken a sip of drink, nearly spit it out as he laughed. Charlotte sighed,

"Come on Dad, and Pops, this is important." Justin nodded, not looking away from Brian, both of them smiling softly,

"Sorry, Princess, we're all ears." Brian beamed, they would be back in the same bed that night.

Which is why when Justin went into the guest room once again, Brian didn't even fight the tears or the heartache, he just let them come. He curled up in the cold bed, curling up into the fetal position as he glared at the wall in the dark. He thought they were getting better, everyday they'd been a little bit better than the day before. Justin would look at him more and talk to him more, and then tonight, that kiss, surely he hadn't been the only one to want to do that again. But he was also aware of how much he hurt Justin, and he was aware that he didn't deserve to have a warm body in his arms, with light kisses being pressed to his neck and collar bone.

"Bri-" a soft, voice, the most familiar voice in the world to Brian, whispered into the darkness. It was 2:03am, and he knew Justin was whispering in case he was asleep. He sat up, instead, finding Justin standing in the doorway, looking somehow small. "I can't sleep, can I come in here with you?" Brian thought he was going to start crying all over again, but rather than do that and seem like a wuss, he threw the covers off and practically ran over to his husband.

"Let's go to our room," even in the dark, he could see Justin's smile. As Justin's hand slipped in his and Justin's other hand wrapped around his bicep, Brian felt better than he had in 8 days.

As they got into the bed, they both unconsciously inhaled the other's scent. Brian hesitantly reached out his hand to pull Justin's closer, but before his hand reached the skin it sought, Justin grabbed his out stretched hand and wrapped it around his waist, snuggling up next to Brian's body. Brian let out a quiet gasp at the sensation of heat against heat, something he always took for granted until he had it again after it had been gone. He felt Justin pull away slightly and his eyes snapped open, looking over at the blue eyes that were looking back.

"Is this not ok?" Justin asked and Brian could have screamed at him. Why was he asking a single question about Brian's comfort, he was the one that had been hurt, he was the one that shied away.

"Justin, if I thought you'd let me, I would be making love to you right now." Brian breathed, surprised when Justin grabbed his other hand and guided down to a hard 9 inch cock that wasn't his own.

"Then why don't you?" he asked, a hint of seduction in his voice and Brian couldn't bring himself to hesitate. He turned and propped himself up so that he was looking down at Justin, his eyes warm and loving, the hurt faded, replaced with desire.

"Please say you forgive me," Brian pleaded softly, not willing to have sex with Justin if he was doing just to get off. Justin leaned in and joined their lips and Brian let out the most undignified sound, which was between, a squeak, a grunt and a moan, before deepening the kiss, pushing Justin's head back against the pillow. Justin gasped and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and their bodies rejoiced at being rejoined with their other half. Every part of them seemed to reach out for the other, desperate to touch and be touched once again. "You didn't answer my question," Brian admitted, not separating their lips but talking into them.

"I do, Brian, I forgive you, now I want you to forgive yourself," Justin replied, pulling their mouths away from each other, both of them seemed to protest as their lips stayed in the kissing position for a moment after the kiss ended. "Do you?" Justin asked, looking genuinely concerned, Brian shook his head,

"No, but I will eventually." Justin sighed softly but nodded, knowing that I would have taken Justin a lot longer to forgive himself if he had said something like that to Brian, than it would have taken Brian to forgive him for saying it.

"I love you," Justin whispered, his lips going to gently suck on Brian's neck, licking the skin, almost as if to get the taste back on his tongue.

"I love you too, and I am sorry, so sorry," Brian moaned softly as Justin hit his pressure points.

"I know, I wouldn't have forgiven you if I didn't think you were, I knew you were the second your realized you said it." Brian moved so that Justin was no longer kissing his neck and he smiled softly at the blonde, who looked confused and taken aback, but as Brian slowly moved downward, Justin knew what the older man had in mind. He didn't try and stop it, he didn't say a word as Brian began placing warm, soft, open mouthed, apologetic kisses all the way down to his straining cock. Every touch felt familiar and new at the same time, Justin gasped and moaned at the sensations of his nerves tingling at his husband's movements. "Brian-" he groaned as he thrust his hips upwards, trying to get him partner to hurry up.

"Oh no you don't, Sunshine, I haven't gotten to touch or taste you in a week, and I am going to enjoy this, and so are you." Brian replied and Justin could nothing but nod as Brian gently brushed his fingers against Justin's balls. Brian blew warm air onto Justin's leaking member, Justin cursed loudly and whimpered.

"Please, Brian, now, please, please," he begged, Brian loved when Justin begged in the bedroom. But tonight was not the night to torment his lover, tonight was the night he fully replaced betrayal and hurt with love and happiness. He took as much of Justin into his mouth as he could, his hand doing the rest. Justin responded positively, with desperate moans and grateful gasps as Brian's hot, wet mouth moved up and down, experienced on his shaft, his hand moving in perfect time with the sucking opening. A week of being untouched by the person he loved being touched by the most, could really make a guy's endurance level decrease to next to nothing. Sure enough, 2 minutes into the amazing blow job, Justin's cries of, "I'm coming, I'm coming," hit Brian's ears. Brian had always had difficulty imaging swallowing other men's semen, not that he hadn't given blow jobs before Justin. But from the very first time Justin's taste had touched his tongue, Brian could do nothing _but_ swallow. The well known taste of his partner had his taste buds and cock exploding with pleasure. Both he and Justin looked down, surprised, Brian couldn't remember the last time he himself had come without being touched, but as his own semen hit their sheets, he realized that Justin's taste alone had gotten him off. Justin grinned and grabbed Brian's arm and pulled him up, kissing him tenderly, no hard, painful desperate kisses, only warm, loving, perfect caresses. Though even these touches caused both men's cock to hardened after several minutes and they both moaned as their groins rubbed against each other, causing much needed friction.

"Either you get inside me, now, or I'll do it myself," Justin growled hungrily, moving greedily to get the lube. Brian chuckled at his husband's libido and grabbed the lube and kissed Justin again, this time more passionately, his hand gripping Justin's swollen shaft as the other popped the top off the lube and then his hand let go of Justin, much to the blonde's objection.

"Do you want me to fuck you, or not?" Brian teased as Justin grabbed his hand and put it back on his cock.

"You need to grow another fucking hand," Justin replied, groaning wantonly as Brian stroked him firmly. Brian silenced the moans with another kiss, tongues meeting and both of them smiled into the feeling.

"I will get right on that other hand growing business, just as soon as I am done making hot, steamy love to you." Brian claimed, once again removing his hand and though Justin cried out in frustration, he let it happen.

"Was that supposed to be some sort of romantic line?" Justin asked as Brian maneuvered Justin's legs around Brian's waist.

"No, it was supposed to be a slightly watered down version of 'I am going to fuck your tight ass into the mattress,'" Brian replied, lining his cock up with Justin's puckered hole.

"That's much better," Justin moaned at the dirty version, "Stick to that version." Brian grunted in agreement just as he thrust, entering Justin, going all the way to his hilt in one single motion. Justin cried out at the pleasure/pain of being entered unprepared, though Brian didn't move until Justin had adjusted. He peppered light, warm kisses on Justin's face and neck, having missed this taste, and texture, and experience more than he could have imagined. Even when Justin was away in NYC they would deal with that by phone sex or skype sex, but never had they been together but not touched. Brian imagined that is exactly what hell would consist of, Justin being forever just out of his grasp. "Move," Justin commanded, bucking his hips, causing them both to moan at the rocking movement it made.

Slowly and deliberately Brian pulled out halfway, Justin's hands clawing into his back as soft breathy sound escaped the kiss bruised lips of the blonde. It didn't take long for Brian to speed up, though it was still absolutely love making, as every motion was gentle and smooth. A few thrust into it and Justin let out a whimper and Brian knew he had hit it, that magic spot, and he thrust forward again and once again nailed it.

"Uhhhh," Justin moaned, arching his back as Brian went down on to his elbows, his fingers pushing Justin's hair back from his eyes. Each push forward struck Justin's prostate until Justin was panting and begging. "Brian. Please… Brian." He gasped sharply and let out a moan of pleasure, his head pressing back against the pillow to get his body closer to Brian. Brian sighed as Justin's lips found his skin and whispered the words that Brian had once had such a problem hearing but now, he could never hear it enough.

"Justin," Brian breathed as he felt Justin reaching climate, the sides of Justin's tavern contracting. Justin whimpered as Brian kissed his lips deeply, the kiss interrupted when a cry ripped out of Justin's throat, quickly followed by Brian's own blissful moan. He fell spinelessly onto his partner, he pulled out, knowing he needed to roll over to avoid crushing the blonde, but it felt so fucking good to be this close to him, he literally couldn't bring himself to move.

Justin moaned softly and wrapped his arms tightly around Brian's neck,

"Don't move," he murmured and it became clear that Justin was in no hurry to lose the sensation of being connected to his partner either.

"I don't want to hurt you," Brian replied, nuzzling Justin's neck affectionately.

"You won't, stay," Justin pleaded. Brian nodded, never willing to deny Justin's wants.

"I love you, I love you so fucking much," Brian said, kissing the skin closest to his lips.

"I love you too, always, no matter what," Justin replied, Brian knew what Justin was telling him, and it was still something he couldn't understand.

"Why?" Brian breathed, not realizing that Justin could hear him, but then the blonde pulled away, looking up at him, confused and maybe a little angry.

"We have both made mistakes, Brian, if we stopped loving each other every time the other fucked up, we wouldn't have lasted past the first night. And we would have missed all of this," Justin motioned around the room, though Brian knew he meant their life, and their family. "You are the most stubborn, confusing, infuriating, man, and I will love you every single second of my life, maybe even longer." Justin had begun tracing Brian's chest with his fingertips, and pressing soft kisses to his flesh.

"Good," Brian replied, burying his face in Justin's hair.

"You are ridiculous." Justin whispered, "Thinking I could ever stop loving you."

_Again, PLEASE don't hate me. Though please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter has yet to be so much as brainstormed so… it might be a while. But I will update eventually, I swear! Much love to all of you who support my addiction to reviews *heart*_


	10. Weddings

_It only took me 3 months to update this. I told you I would. Sorry it took so long though, had a lot of other stories and life problems going on. The next chapter should be along before too long, it won't be another three months. Also I know the beginning doesn't really fit with the rest of the story but I like it so… ;-P please review. Much love to everyone who has stuck with me!_

It was Christmas, 6 months, 4 days and 22 hours since Justin left Pittsburg, left Brian. No, Brian thought quickly, since Brian let Justin leave, had he asked him to stay, Justin wouldn't have hesitated, he would have jumped into his arms and kissed him happily. Brian knew that, he had known that the moment he woke up alone. They talked every single day, visited every chance they got, but it wasn't the same. When they had lived together they had been connected in a way that had been severed slightly, even if Brian could still tell that every time they spoke on the phone, Justin was waiting for him to ask him come home. But Brian couldn't, couldn't take away his chance to be everything he could as an artist, it just wasn't fair. Even if it meant Brian spent every moment of everyday miserable without him, he wouldn't make Justin sacrifice for him.

He spent the rest of the morning drinking by himself, just like old times. It was 12:32 when a knock came on the door, he smirked, expectantly,

"It's about time, Mikey, I was wondering when you were going to stop me from wallowing in self"- He opened the door to a beautiful man with a big red bow tied around his naked body.

"Merry Christmas," Justin said, smiling rather mischievously. Brian moaned in want, lust, and love as he grabbed the blonde man's arms and pulled him into the loft. Brian couldn't touch him enough, covering his lover's body with wet, open, hard and soft kisses. His hands running over any skin he could find and still undress himself, though Justin was currently ripping his shirt off. Buttons flew everywhere and for the first time, Brian didn't care. The only thing he cared about was having Justin on his bed and in his arms, fucking him until they were both unable to move.

"Love-you," Justin panted, sucking on Brian's neck. Brian kissed him back greedily,

"Don't go back, stay here, stay with me." Brian tried to choke them back, tried to change them, but they were out there. These words stopped the desperation and they met eyes,

"It's about fucking time," Justin grinned, kissing him deeply, his arms wrapped around his neck. Brian felt happier than he had in 6 months, 4 days and 22 hours, he felt as if the world was once again in color. "I thought you'd never ask," Justin moaned, smiling as he separated their mouths. All Brian could do was smile.

Brian smiled softly as he came out of the dream of one of the best Christmases of his life. He reached out in the bed, searching for the man that had put that smile on his face, to only find an empty bed, and for a moment his heart skipped a beat in panic, before his mind caught up and he realized Justin would have gotten up early on their son's wedding day. Oh God, Gus was getting married, Brian moaned, scrubbing his face with his hands as he crawled out of bed. He adored Michelle, but somehow Gus getting married meant that he would need Brian even less than he already did.

"Good Morning," Justin greeted happily, entering their bedroom, taking a deep kiss before going to the nightstand and taking out a small velvet box that contained the cufflinks that Brian had worn at their own wedding. "I think Gus should wear these today," Justin stated, though it was half way asked.

"They are what I was wearing when I became the luckiest man on earth," Brian claimed, and Justin groaned playfully,

"God, when did you become such a lesbian?" Brian chuckled as he kissed Justin deeply again, but suddenly they were interrupted when Gus burst into the room, his eyes wide, his skin pale and coated with sweat.

"I can't do this! You were right all along, Dad. I'm too young, WE are too young. This is a terrible idea. What was I thinking? God! I am so stupid!" Gus cried before turning back around and went down the hall. Justin looked surprised,

"Gus-" he moved to follow but Brian grabbed his hand,

"No, I'll do it." Brian finally caught up with the panicking man who looked very close to crying.

"Dad, what am I going to do?" Gus yelped, shaking his head.

"You are about to tell the woman that you love, that you love her so much that you want to spend the rest of your lives together." Brian said calmly, sitting down, his legs spread casually as Gus paced.

"What if this is a mistake? I mean I've only ever been with Michelle, am I marrying her because she's the first one that came along? No, that's ridiculous, I love her with everything I have. But what if I fuck it up Dad? What if I'm not husband material?" His son looked more flustered that Brian could ever remember seeing him.

"I'm the only one Justin's ever been with. Justin is the only one I've ever been with." Gus paused, looking at his father confused. "Sex is not the same thing, Justin is the only man that made my heart race and my stomach to do flips. He is the only one that I want to see everyday for the rest of my life. And I know Michelle is that for you, this is just cold feet, I had them. Fuck, I went into a closet a screamed I was so scared. Look, Michelle is perfect for you. Sonny Boy, you are going to stand under that arch and be terrified, until you see her walk down the aisle, and then…That's it. That's all you need." Gus stared at Brian for a moment,

"God, when did you become such a lesbian?" Brian laughed aloud at his son's repetition of his husband's earlier statement.

"The day I married Justin, you're next," Brian claimed, standing and pulling Gus into a hug, "I'm so proud of you." This was whispered and Gus swallowed hard to get the emotions to not show as predominately. Suddenly Gus grabbed hold of his father, squeezing him tightly,

"Dad, promise me you'll live forever." The words Gus had muttered caused Brian to pull out of the embrace, looking at the other man, perplexed.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through everything if you aren't around. I'm always going to need you to give it to me straight, so you think you can do that for me, live forever?" Gus asked and Brian stared at him, Gus still needed him? Would always need him? Shit, here comes the waterworks, he sniffed and nodded, even though it was a lie, he couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

Five hours later the wedding was 2 hours away and the house was bustling, Gus was once again pacing, this time in a suit, and Brian was smirking as he sat in the same chair he had earlier.

"And what if she gets cold feet? What if she finally figures out she's too good for me? Fuck, Dad, what if something happens like Emmett flips out and then nothing goes according to plan, or what if someone objects!" Gus was once again freaking out, and Brian was still the calm force he had been for Gus all day.

"I'll kill the bastard that objects. And Gus, for fuck's sake, breathe, your face is turning purple." Gus realized his father's was right and inhaled deeply, being over so that his head was practically between his knees. Brian laughed, Gus reminded him so much of himself on his own wedding day, except he had, had Debbie talking him down. And her advice followed more along the lines of, "If you call this thing off again and break Sunshine's heart, I will break your balls."

"Everything is going to be fine, Sonny boy, just remember, if I can get married, anyone can."

"OH MY GOD! Just because you are gay Papa doesn't mean you can do hair!" Charlotte's screech brought them out of the moment and caused them both to burst out laughing. Only to laugh harder at Justin's indignant reply of,

"I have been fixing you hair your entire life, if this isn't good enough I'll just shave it off!"

Charlotte squealed, and not a playful one, before she was running down the stairs and into the room, hiding behind the chair. Her hair looked beautiful,

"Charley," Gus said, smirking at his sister, seemingly have calmed down. Charlotte slowly turned to him, "Your hair looks amazing." She sighed softly, standing delicately touching her golden hair,

"Are you sure, I want it to look perfect." Brian couldn't help but shake his head at how much like Justin their daughter tended to be.

"It does, Moonbeam," J.R. agreed, smiling brightly at Brian and Gus. "You ready to be castrated, bro?" She teased and Gus moaned, Brian swatted at her, but couldn't help but grin.

"Are you done with your little queen out, Charlotte Rae?" Justin asked, as he entered the room, his eyebrow raised in slight annoyance.

"Hmmm, I wonder who she got that from?" Daphne asked as she entered the room, grinning widely with her three year old son on her hip.

"Charley!" Jonny cried, squirming to get out of his mother's arms and ran over to his sister, who picked him up, grinning. Justin, now that there was not a child in Daphne's arms, hit her arm playfully. She exaggerated the with a drawn out, 'oooowwwww!' but they all just laughed. Because they knew Charley did get her attitude from Justin, but she also got her heart from him too. For a moment they forgot the insanity of the day, and all smiled, just happy being a part of this family. That is until Emmett walked in,

"Oh my God, Gus, where is your boutonniere? And Charley why on earth aren't you in your dress? Your hair looks fantastic though," Justin stuck his tongue out at his daughter who gave it right back, but they both grinned. "And Justin, why the hell aren't you ready? And Brian why are you sitting on your ass? Go tell Michelle to meet me in the dining room at 2:45. At which time, I expect the two of you," he motioned to Brian and Gus, "as well as the other groomsmen to be standing under the arch. And J.R. you and Charley, and all the girls need to be with me in the dining room and –" suddenly Justin walked up to Emmett, grabbed his shoulders, kissing his lips lightly and grinned.

"And you, Emmett Honeycutt, need to relax. This wedding is going to be incredible, because of you. Everyone is going to be where they need to be at exactly the time they need to be there. It's going to go off without a hitch." Justin promised, and Emmett and Gus both sighed deeply.

"Thanks, Baby," Emmett murmured, "I'm normally the only calm one at the wedding, but this is Gus we're talking about." Justin nodded,

"I know, but it's still going to go smoothly. And once the wedding is over and we start the reception, I had better see you having fun. You aren't the wedding planner there, you are his Auntie Em." Emmett beamed and kissed Justin on the cheek once again and hugged him tightly.

"What would we do without you?" Emmett asked, and Gus was the one to reply,

"Fail miserably." Justin smiled at his son and clapped his hands together,

"All right, let's do this."

Brian couldn't help but stare at his husband, he was supposed to be looking straight ahead, but he couldn't remove his eyes from the gorgeous form to his side, seated on the front row. Gus of course noticed and nudged him,

"I would rather you two didn't eye fuck at my wedding." Justin, who was sitting close enough to hear, chuckled,

"You aren't the only one that's getting laid tonight, Gus." Justin winked at Brian who grinned, loving his husband so much it almost hurt.

"Fuck, you two are ridiculous, are you ever going to stop going at it all the time?" Gus asked, though both fathers knew there was no real anger behind it.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Justin claimed, an impish grin that drove Brian crazy on his lips.

"Little twat," Brian hissed, knowing that Justin knew exactly what he was doing to Brian. Justin just laughed, looking seemingly innocent when he was anything but. "I love you," Brian mouthed and Justin's eyes lit up and his sunshine smile made itself known and Brian's stomach twisted pleasantly.

"I love you too," Justin responded, barely saying it aloud, but Brian read his lips and eyes. Gus smiled and looked back at Brian who met his eyes once again,

"I hope Michelle and I are just like you two in 22 years." Brian nodded, looking back nearly dazed at his husband,

"I hope you are too." Just then the wedding march played and Gus gasped sharply, paling but his father's hand on his shoulder grounded him once more and he searched for his bride. The moment Michelle appeared, Gus's breath hitched for a very different reason,

"You were right, Dad, she is all I need." Brian smiled and patted his shoulder a couple times before putting them back at his side as Michelle beamed up at her future husband who was wiping away tears. "And I have become a lesbian too," Brian chuckled,

"Told ya." Father and son smiled at each other before turning their attention back to Michelle, who seemed to manage get to them in a blink of an eye. Her father kissed her cheek as he offered her hand to Gus, who took it, smiling happily. Brian looked back at Justin who wasn't even bothering wiping the tears that were on his face, but then Emmett was there and handed him a tissue, before choking back a sob himself. Brian grinned at the two men who looked as proud as a father and uncle should. Lindsay and Mel were messes of tears and blubbers, looking happier than Brian had seen them in a while. Michelle and Gus went in for a quick kiss, that lasted several seconds before Father Tom interrupted,

"We haven't gotten there yet," he whispered to the couple who pulled away blushing. Then Father Tom looked over at Brian who was smirking, "Just like his father." Brian looked over at Justin who grinned back, winking. Everyone who had known the couple for any amount of time chuckled at what had happened. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today…" Father Tom began, but Brian's mind went to his own wedding, knowing he really should be paying attention to Gus, but as the words were spoken, he couldn't help it. He looked over at Justin and they locked eyes.

_Justin was in a black suit, a white shirt and a cream colored tie, he looked like something out of a magazine, and Brian thought he was far too perfect to be walking towards him, his entire face lit up and a wide smile on his face. His mother was on his arm, her eyes full of tears, but her face almost as bright as Justin's. Once he got to Brian he hugged his mother tightly and she looked at Brian, mouthing, _

_ "Take care of him." Brian nodded, wondering if the smile on his face was as happy as he felt. Justin pulled away from Jennifer, inhaling deeply as he turned to Brian,_

_ "We really gonna do this?" Justin whispered as Jennifer took her seat, "It's not too late you know, you can still back out." Brian stared at him,_

_ "And miss out on an awesome night of wedding night fucking, I don't think so." Brian replied cheekily, but honestly he couldn't have called it off again, he couldn't have gone another day without his Kinney being attached to Justin Taylor. "And you aren't getting out of it that easy, Mr. Taylor," Justin grinned and nodded, wrapping his arms around Brian's waist,_

_ "And I wouldn't want to." Brian knew he wasn't supposed to do this, he knew that they rehearsed it 10 times before they got it right, but in that moment, Justin's eyes looking at him, bright, wide and trusting, his lips parted slightly, Brian couldn't actually be expected to leave those full lips unkissed, could he? Well Brian Kinney was never one to do what was expected and he grabbed Justin's face and kissed him deeply. He heard Justin moan softly and the kiss was whole-heartedly returned. It wasn't until Father Tom put his hand on Brian's shoulder that Brian separated their lips, but if the soft whimper that Justin released that he knew no one else heard, he didn't want it to end either._

_ "Do you want to do this now? Or should we all come back later?" there was a teasing to his voice that told them that Father Tom was just fine with the couple's affections._

_ "No," Brian breathed, "you can start." Justin grinned up at him,_

_ "Plus," he whispered quietly and Brian wasn't sure that even Father Tom could hear him. "What I have planned for tonight is way better," he winked. Brian bit down on his lip hard to keep from moaning, not knowing what the blonde had in store, but knowing it was going to be good._

_ "You aren't going to make this easy on me are you, Sunshine?" Brian asked just as quietly, Justin smirked._

_ "Not at all, in fact, Mr. Kinney, I intend on making it very __**hard**__ indeed." He may look like an angel, but Brian was pretty sure his partner was a devil, but fuck if Brian didn't love it._

_ "Twat," Brian hissed and Justin chuckled, earning several confused stares from their guests who hadn't noticed their quiet talk. They continued to just stare at each other, unable to look away from the beauty of the other._

_ "Now Brian, if you'll put the ring on Justin's hand," Father Tom told him, Brian was surprised, they were at that part already? Justin looked just as startled at how far the service had gotten without their notice. But he smiled anyway and raised their hands, which hadn't detached since they had joined. "At this time, Brian and Justin have written their own vows to exchange, go ahead Brian," Brian nodded, they had made their own vows for this part. _

"_Jus- Sunshine," Justin beamed, "I am such an idiot, it should not have taken us this long to get to this point. I should have married you a week after I met you, that's all it took for me to know that I wanted you forever. But at the time I had no idea what those feeling meant, you changed everything, you changed me." He smirked, "I have yet to decide if it was good change," Justin gasped indignantly and hit his arm hard, causing everyone to chuckle, even Justin, for they all knew Brian was as in love with this blonde as he was with him. "But it's too late now, it's done and you are stuck with me." Justin smiled,_

"_Good," he whispered as Brian continued._

"_This ring is smooth and sparkling, which our relationship hasn't always been, but our love has always been continuous, it hasn't for a single second ended, like this ring. It's only a piece of gold shaped into a circle, but it's perfect, like you. And I plan to be with you for the rest of our lives, ideally we'll die in bed together one night, like that couple from Titanic." Justin snorted, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes but beamed, even though his face was wet with tears. "This is just a symbol and we told each other we didn't need rings or vows to prove that we love each other, and that remains, but I would be honored if you would wear this to know that I am still so fucking in love with you…" Suddenly Brian's voice caught and Justin lost it even further, sobs hiccupping in his throat. "I love you more now than I ever have, you continue to amaze me every day." At this point Justin wasn't able to speak so he just nodded as Brian put the ring on his finger and Justin lunged forward, kissing Brian with near desperation. Brian let the kiss happen, even joining in before pulling away,_

"_Ah-Ah Sunshine, I want my ring now." The guests and Father Tom chuckled, Justin smiled, still fighting back sobs. It took him a minute to stop, but he finally gathered himself and inhaled deeply. _

"_An imitation heterosexual union that by its very nature is doomed to fail, that's what this is, isn't it?" Several people gasped at Justin's harsh words, not knowing the back story to them. "Well Mr. Kinney, for someone who didn't want to become a step-ford fag, I'd say you have conformed rather nicely." Brian couldn't help but laugh, though several people including Debbie looked ready to kill. "I cannot believe I ever said 'no' to you," Justin breathed so that people had to strain to hear it. "It's true that the only reason you proposed the first time was because of the bombing, but you meant it, and you've meant it ever since. And you wanted to cuddle that night," Brian glared at Justin for revealing that, but Justin just grinned. "And you bought this house for us so we could be together, be a family, well Bri-, we have been a family for much longer than that. I think the first time I felt at home with you was when I trashed your loft and you got so pissed at me. You didn't treat me like I was some kid that had to be protected or taken care of, you treated me like an equal that was expected to act like one. I have never felt like your subordinate, or even your twink, expect maybe that first time, but by the time we were in the shower the next morning, I knew you were mine." Brian smiled and half shrugged a nod, and Justin grinned wider. "I asked you why you wanted to get married, and do you remember what you said?" Justin paused and Brian nodded, blinking rapidly at the tears that filled his eyes. "To prove to the person that you love how much you loved him," they heard Jennifer and Daphne gasp and let out a whimper and they both grinned past their tears, which now flowed down both faces. "But you didn't need to do this to prove it, it prove it every single day, with smiles and kisses, and fucks," everyone laughed. "And we decided we didn't __**need**__ to get married, but when I returned from New York and you still had our rings and still had the __**want**__ to get married, how could I say no? Not to mention, I really, really wanted to," Brian chuckled at Justin sudden faked shyness, as he looked coyly at his shoes. "But I don't want you to wear this ring because you feel like you __**need**__ to, I want you to wear it because you __**want **__to. And it represents how much I love you. Infinitely, and that is never going to change Bri. I'm sure there will be times when I want to kill you, but I will never stop loving you. And if you ever stop loving me, I will hunt you down and tie you to a chair, full Kathy Bates style." Everyone once again laughed and Brian pretended to start to step back, but Justin grabbed him and pulled him back, flush against him. "I love you, and this ring is only a piece of metal that tells everyone else that, us, we've known it for years, me a little longer than you, but…" once again there was laughter but as Justin put the ring on his finger, Brian realized what had come over Justin before and attacked his, nearly husband's, lips. Justin chuckled into the kiss and they heard Father Tom sigh, _

"_It's almost over guys, then you can get back to your rabbit tendencies." They parted slowly, both love drunk and Father Tom continued, _"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Wait, what? Brian looked back at Justin only to realize that this wasn't his wedding anymore, it was Gus's and he'd miss the whole thing. Shit.

He was still feeling like a terrible father when Justin took his arm to leave the area together, and Justin grinned at him.

"It was recorded," he chuckled, "what were you thinking about?" Brian looked down at Justin, noticing that 22 year after meeting him, he was as beautiful and sexy as ever.

"Our wedding," Brian admitted, kissing Justin's lips quickly, Justin hummed,

"That was a good day." Brian shook his head,

"That was a great day."

_Ok, sorry to end so abruptly_, _I just kinda wanted this story to be about Brian and Justin's day, even though I love Gus and Michelle (Michelle is my character btw) next chapter, not written but spoiler alert**** they walk in on charley doing something that they do a lot. Please please please review. *Hugs and kisses*_


	11. Charley has sex

_I know it's not very long, but I have to say I really enjoyed writing this story. I don't own anyone you recognize from the show. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but as soon as I can and the muse lets me, I will post it. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck this out with me. *hugs and kisses*_

Justin wasn't in the least bit surprised that Brian wasn't allowing him to break from the kiss so that he could breathe. This always happened, after Justin would go to NYC for a week, two at the most, to go to a show or to talk to a potential buyer. It wasn't anything new, it was how things had been for 22 years, Justin expected it, and absolutely loved it. He chuckled lightly as Brian made the obvious attempt in his desperation to force Justin to wrap his legs around his waist. Brian was still strong, even at the age of 53, but Justin really didn't think that Brian could manage to get them in the house and then upstairs with Justin hanging on his hip. So he just deepened the kiss as he slammed Brian's body against the side of the house, they hadn't even made it in the house yet.

"Wait," Justin pulled away, much to Brian displeasure if his growl of annoyance was any indication. "Charley—" Brian shook his head fervently,

"She's at Garrett's," he claimed, moaning into the kiss that he was once again delivering. Justin just grinned and allowed it, reaching for the door handle blindly as he refused to remove his lips from Brian's. He found the knob and turned it, using Brian's body to push it open. As they stumbled through the hallway, their hands touching anywhere and everywhere they could get, Justin smiled, as much as he loved NYC, he hated leaving his family, but it was worth it, just to have this to come home too. They had at some point stripped each other of their shirts and Brian had his hand on Justin's zipper. Just then, as they entered the living room, Justin heard a gasp, it was soft, not one of surprise, but one of desire, it wasn't male either. Justin pulled away to investigate, only to find Charlotte in the middle of the expression of passion for her boyfriend. The naked seventeen year old boyfriend that currently had his hand on Charlotte's breast and was thrusting upward.

"Oh God!" Justin cried and Charlotte and Garrett separated at such a speed that he knew it had to hurt. Charlotte grabbed a blanket and held it in front of herself, and Garrett, though Justin had the suspicion she was also protecting her boyfriend from what would be a severely pissed off dad.

"YOU FUCKER!" Brian roared and Justin barely managed to get his grip on Brian's arms to hold him back.

"Brian, stop it right now!" Justin said, pushing him back so that his hands were on his chest and he wasn't actually having to hold the man back.

"That is our daughter! And he was—_defiling_ her," Brian spit back, staring daggers at Garrett, who looked like he wasn't sure whether to run or if disappearing into the floor would be a better option.

"Dad!" Charlotte began but a quick glare from Brian silenced her.

"He was not defiling her, she was on top for fuck sake." Brian winced slightly, before finding Justin's eyes. "Calm down," he demanded before turning around and back to Garrett and Charlotte, "You two, get upstairs, put some clothes on and I want both of you down here in no more than 5 minutes. And we will discuss this like _adults_," looking at Brian as he emphasized the last word for his benefit.

"Pops," Charlotte started but Justin just shook his head,

"Go on, Princess." Justin called Charlotte her pet name to let her know he wasn't angry at her. She nodded, looking hesitantly at Brian who still looked livid, though at least he was no longer actively trying to murder Garrett. She carefully maneuvered her boyfriend so that he remained covered by the blanket as she pushed him gently towards the stairs.

Once they were alone, Brian started again,

"How the fuck can you be so fucking calm about this? He was fucking our little girl!"

"They were doing what we were about to do, Brian!" Justin cried a bit annoyed with Brian's anger.

"They are too young, they are only sevent—" Brian stopped short, realizing what he was saying.

"Mmhmm, they are the same age I was when we met. And if memory serves me right, Mr. Kinney, you were even younger your first time. And Gus was 16 when he came to us to talk about it. We can't really expect her to grow up the world she has, with _us_ for parents, and think she's not going to do things like that early. We just need to trust that she is smart enough, and that we taught her well enough for her to be safe and prepared." Justin sighed, not entirely sure he was ready to accept that his sweet, blonde haired, blue eyed angel was having sex, with a boy no less. But he also knew it had happened, was happening, and they couldn't push her away like his father had him. "We need to be here for them Bri, make sure they both know that we are not the enemy, that they can come to us for anything. That's always been the approach we'd taken, so why should this be any different."

"Because it's Charley," Brian said weakly, rubbing his face with his hand. Justin smiled softly and kissed Brian's lips lightly,

"It is Charley, and she is a smart, mature, beautiful woman, and we need to view her as such, even though I know as well as you do that she will ALWAYS be the 3 year old wanting to sleep in the bed with us. But she isn't that little girl who was afraid of the dark anymore."

"But isn't it different, since she's a girl? Isn't sex supposed to mean more to her than it does to us." Justin forced himself to not flinch at Brian's words, knowing he didn't mean them like they had come out.

"Who said it doesn't? She's been dating Garrett for a year, and since this is the first time we've caught her, they probably haven't been doing it that long. Though this clearly wasn't her first time," Brian groaned and Justin smirked. "I find it hilarious that the man who used to fuck a new guy every night is upset that is daughter is having sex with her long term boyfriend."

"That is completely different," Brian lied, and Justin sighed, picking up their discarded shirts and throwing Brian's his.

"You are not going to attack them for this. They need to know we are here for them, it would be better if we know they're doing it, than they do it behind our backs, wouldn't you agree?" Just asked, sitting down on the couch and pulling Brian with him. Brian sighed and began brushing Justin's hair with his fingers,

"That doesn't mean I have to approve." He growled, and Justin couldn't help but just smile as he leaned into Brian's embrace, though he could still feel that Brian was tense with anger.

"I love you," Justin whispered, and at those words he felt some of the annoyance his husband was holding, melt away.

"Yeah, me too," Brian replied, kissing Justin's hair.

"Daddy," Charley peeked her face out from behind the wall that separated the stairs and living room. Brian snorted,

"Have you ever notice you only ever call me 'Daddy' anymore when you know you are in trouble or if you really want something?" Justin pulled away from Brian, this really wasn't what he'd wanted to come home to.

"I thought Pops flight didn't land until 4," Charley claimed, Justin sighed,

"How does that make this better? That we weren't meant to catch you? Oh well that changes things." He said sarcastically, glancing at Brian who had calmed at bit since Justin was being a bit harsher. "Charley, you know us, and you know we aren't saying this because we were perfect people who waiting until marriage or whatever, but you have to understand that we have experience and that is where this comes from." Just then Garrett entered the room as well, looking thoroughly petrified. "Now I know I cannot stop you two from doing what you are going to do, but what we can say is…"

"Do you wear a condom?" Brian jumped in, the three other people turned to him.

"Y-yes, Sir, and Charley's on birth control, but we aren't taking any chances," both fathers let out a small sigh of relief, though the teenagers didn't notice.

"Ok, that's a good start." Justin nodded, looking at Brian who was looking at Charley like he used too when she got hurt and was crying.

"Do you love each other?" Brian asked, and this question surprised even Justin, and neither Charley nor Garrett answered right away, instead they looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Justin looked over at Brian who had his jaw set at the hesitation they were having, answering his question. Brian slowly looked at him and his eyes softened for a moment and his lips curled up into a small smile, before he set his face once again and scowled at the kids.

"Yes, we do." Charley answered securely, Justin turned back to them as they linked hands, and immediately both adults knew it wasn't a show, it was because they truly cared for each other.

"How long?" Justin asked, looking directly at Charley,

"Couple months, we talked about it, it was planned out, we were safe, it wasn't spontaneous and reckless. I know what happens when sex is just sex, and I know I never want that." Justin sighed heavily, looking at Brian, who stared back, _do we punish them? How can we do that? Forbid them to see each other. Yeah that worked so well when my mom forbad you from seeing me._ Brian knew Justin was right, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Ok, if this is going to continue to happen, you are going to continue to be safe, you are only going to have sex inside your bedroom or when you KNOW we aren't coming home for HOURS or maybe days. You are always going to respect each other, and if I find out otherwise, I will react appropriately. This does not mean we think you two should be having sex, it just means that we know we can't stop you. But, if you have questions or…just want to talk, either of you," Justin said, looking straight at Garrett, nodding meaningfully, "can come talk to us." Garrett nodded gratefully, and Charley smiled softly,

"Are you staying for dinner Garrett?" Brian asked, and despite the fact that Brian wasn't staring daggers at him anymore, the teenager really didn't think that was good idea.

"Um, no Sir, not this time, but thank you," Brian nodded as Charley and Garrett stood.

"So we're done?" Charley asked, Justin shook his head,

"Nowhere near done, but until you two are ready to talk about it further, the lecture is over." He watched as they headed upstairs until he remembered something, "Hey, one more thing," they turned back to the older blonde, "If I ever walk in on you two doing it again, I will chop his dick off, understood?" Justin motioned to Garrett who shrunk back slightly as he nodded furiously. "Good." The kids ran up the stairs as fast as they could, but it wasn't until Justin heard the door slam that he started laughing, "That should keep their pants up for a few days, don't you think?" Brian smirked and pulled Justin back into his arms,

"You are mean." He claimed, kissing Justin slowly but deeply, "But that was damn sexy." Justin chuckled lightly and kissed Brian again, rolling so that he was straddling Brian's thighs.

"I'm not mean, I'm the awesome parent, remember," he grinned, kissing Brian again, this time adding tongue, Brian moaned. "Now weren't we in the middle of something before all that?"

"Hmm," Brian pulled away pretending to think, "Oh you mean this?" And he thrust his hips upward into Justin, causing Justin to release a loud moan.

"Yes, God yes…nuuuug," he groaned as he grinded down onto Brian.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier," Brian gasped. Justin didn't reply so Brian continued, "It means something when I'm with you." Justin grunted softly, burying his face in Brian's collar bone as they grinded against each other like two horny teenagers.

"I know, just… don't say it again." Brian nodded, kissing Justin's neck lightly, leaving each spot wet before blowing cool air on it, causing Justin to grind harder and groan louder.

"I'm sorry," Brian continued and Justin smiled softly,

"You can make it up to me, by taking me up to our bedroom and fucking me until I can't walk." Brian growled in desire and still holding Justin in his place, carried him up the stairs, not breaking the kisses as they went. Brian fell forward onto their bed, careful to catch himself so as not to crush his lover, though Justin didn't seem to care about that at the moment. Brian grabbed the lube and as he placed himself at Justin's hole he grinned down at him,

"Let's show those kids how it's done," Brian teased, Justin cried out indignantly,

"Brian!" But then Brian bit down on his neck as he entered and the cry was now lust filled, "Brian!" Brian smiled, wanting always to be able to make his partner scream his name.

"I love you," he whispered, not sure whether Justin actually heard it over their groans and grunts. But as Justin's nails dug into his back with each thrust he received, the blonde muttered,

"I know Bri, I've always known."

_I'm not sure what this says about me, but I had a harder time writing the ONE line about straight sex then I did the ending… And I'm straight! Oh well, I'll work on that, not in this venue of course but… Please review, review is candy, candy is my favorite. Thank you for reading. *heart*_


	12. Monsters are real

_Ok if you are reading this, you are awesome! I know it's taken for freaking EVER to update, but just know that I am still writing and will update again eventually. Much love to everyone who is reading this. Thank you so much. Please please review!_

"Hey Sunshine," Brian muttered to make his husband look up. Justin looked and couldn't hold back a grin even as he rolled his eyes at the large zucchini Brian held up. Justin bit his bottom lip and grabbed an even bigger cucumber and held it up, one eyebrow raised. Brian cocked his own eyebrow and grinned a sexy smirk and Justin felt just as much desire for Brian as he had that night under the street light.

"Seriously, you two," Charlotte scolded as she realized what her fathers were doing. "Quit acting like a couple of horny teenagers, particularly when we are in the middle of a grocery store where I could see people I possible know." Justin chuckled,

"Charley, you shouldn't care what people think of you."

"It's not so much that as I just don't want to become known as the daughter of the two perves that eye fuck in the middle of the freaking produce section." Brian looked at his daughter for a silent moment before replying,

"We are eye fucking each other, how does that make us perves?" Justin and Brian laughed as Charlotte let out an exasperated sigh, heading to another aisle. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's shoulders, kissing his cheek lightly, "Guess what?" Brian challenged, Justin back at him, smiling,

"When we get home you are going to fuck me?" Brian deflated and pouted playfully,

"You stole my punch line." Justin giggled again and kissed Brian's lips lightly,

"I'm looking forward to it Mr. Kinney." Brian let Justin go, smiling as well, Justin turned around and it was then that Brian saw Justin go completely ashen and for a moment Brian thought he was going to vomit.

"Justin?" Brian said in a slight panic, following Justin's eye line to an older man looking at the cereal. The man was familiar, but Brian couldn't quite—Then he remember, he remember exactly who that man was. He was the man that had held Justin back while Brian was getting the shit kicked out of him over 17 years ago. The one that had threatened Daphne and Charlotte's life—Charlotte, where was Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" Justin called, praying that he wouldn't attract Micah's attention, he didn't, Charlotte however did.

"You know how I hate it when you call me Charlotte, Papa," she appeared out of the aisle that came out directly where Micah was standing. Micah looked up at the girl, before looking back at who she was talking to. Justin's heart felt like it was about to explode, if anything happen to Charlotte… Brian managed to stay more level headed,

"Come over here, now." But all Brian could do was watch Micah who stared back at the couple, in what could have either been shock or horror. Charlotte looked confused looking at Micah, knowing that had to be who her fathers were watching. She saw nothing particularly frightening about the guy, but she obeyed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Father, shall I sit and roll over too." Suddenly Justin reached out and grabbed her arm, putting her behind himself and Brian, much like Brian had done for him when face with this man and his friends all those years ago.

"What the fuck, Pops?" Charlotte cried angrily.

"Be quiet." Brian hissed and Charlotte was about to snap back when she saw Justin's face, he looked frightened, though only those closest to him would recognize it. She looked at Brian who looked nervous, but much more willing to fight. None of the men had looked away from each other, and Charlotte was starting to get scared.

"Pops?" She whispered, trying to come to his side, but she was quickly pushed back behind them by Justin's arm. It was then she just stood there silently, knowing there was nothing she could do. Then suddenly the man started over to them and both Justin and Brian took a step back, pushing Charlotte with them. Micah stopped, realizing what they were doing and he looked down, looking honestly guilty.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I wanted to apologize," Micah claimed and it was then for the first time since he had spotted Micah, Justin's eyes lit up in flames.

"Apologize?" His voice raised slightly, as it always did when he was especially livid. "How the FUCK do you plan on apologizing for holding me back while your friends tried to _kill _my husband? How are you going to apologize for threating to MURDER my pregnant best friend?" Charlotte's clapped her hands over her mouth as she gasped loudly. They had of course told her about the bashing, but very few people knew about Micah threating Daphne and Charlotte, not even Daphne knew. "Please tell me how you plan on making me feel any better about anything that happened that day." Justin had glanced back at Charlotte when he realized what he had revealed to his daughter, but they would just have to talk about that later. Micah exhaled slowly, taking another step, watching Justin and Brian's reaction carefully. Neither man moved, so Micah took a couple more steps but when he was about 10 feet away Brian bit,

"That is close enough." Micah stopped, looking from Brian to Justin to Charlotte, who was now pale.

"Is that her? The baby girl you were talking about that day," Micah asked. Justin's jaw clenched and he looked back at Charlotte who looked into her father's identical eyes.

"Yes, this is our daughter. Why can't you just leave us the fuck alone? Don't you think you've done enough?"

"I can never fix what we did to you that day, but can I just say we were stupid ignorant fucks who deserved more jail time that we got." Micah answered, Brian's hand was holding Justin's arm tightly.

"Damn straight you mother fuckers didn't get the jail time you should have." Brian growled, he was angrier at Micah for what he did and said to Justin than he was at the men who had beat him.

"I agree," Micah held his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't married or a father then, and I have to tell you, if anyone said what I said to you about my wife and baby…" he couldn't finish the sentence but they did all see the pain and frustration in the man's eyes.

"If I say we appreciate your apology will you leave us alone?" Justin asked, leaning into Brian and back a little closer to Charlotte, who had a death grip on Justin's arm that Brian wasn't touching.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Micah asked, both Brian and Justin shook their heads.

"No, probably not," Justin replied. Micah nodded, almost sadly but none of the Kinney's could bring themselves to have sympathy for this man. He may be genuine in his regret, but that did not change the words that had been said in Justin's ears. Even seventeen years later, just thinking those words sent chills down Justin's spine, no, he could never forgive the man that made him feel that way.

"Well, I am truly sorry anyway, I would give anything to take it back,"

"That doesn't mean shit." Charlotte claimed, speaking for the first time since realizing the situation. Neither Brian nor Justin said anything, but they saw the pride in each other's eyes for their fiery daughter.

"Mmm, I see she got your mouth," Micah said to Justin.

"I also got his feet, which I am going to shove up your ass in a minute if you don't get the hell out of my sight."

"Charley," Brian said, but he was really close to laughing at Charlotte's pure… Taylor-ness. Micah nodded and turned and left. Once he was out of sight, Justin whipped around to his daughter,

"I don't know whether to hug you or hit you right now." He claimed even as he wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter.

"Sorry, Pops, my temper got the best of me," she said, her eyes filling up with tears. Justin shook his head, and pulled away, gently wiping Charlotte's cheeks.

"Well I gave you that temper so I guess I have no right to be angry at you."

"I am proud as hell of you," Brian said, kissing Charlotte's hair, she smiled up at him, her eyes drying. "We raised her right, Sunshine," Justin smiled at his husband, but then Charlotte's face fell.

"He threatened to kill Mom?" Both Brian and Justin flinched, looking at each other for the answer.

"We will talk about it at home, all right? Let's get out of here." Justin suggested, Brian and Charlotte nodded, wrapping her arm around Brian's waist, laying her head on his shoulder. She may be 17 year olds, but moments like this and she wanted nothing more than to be held by her fathers. She reached out to Justin who took her hand, smiling comfortingly at her, though both he and Brian knew that they were in for a rough night of nightmares and flashbacks.

Once home Charlotte refused to leave her fathers' sides, who had no intention of letting her. As soon as Justin sat down on the couch, Charlotte sat down next to him, latching onto him like a baby monkey on its mother's back. Except she held his arm, and laid her head on his chest, Brian sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back.

"So… who exactly was he?" Charlotte asked quietly, almost as if she didn't want to know the answer, and a part of her truly didn't.

"Micah Hernandez, he was the one that held Pops back, during the bashing," Brian reported.

"You make it sound so clinical," Justin claimed, his arms wrapped around Charlotte. "But that was basically all he did, he got in a couple of stomach punches to me, but…" Charlotte flinched, she had cried for two hours when they had first told her about the bashing when she was 12.

"And he threatened-" her voice broke, she hated thinking about how close she had come to not having these men as parents.

"Are you sure you want to know this, Moonbeam?" Brian asked carefully.

"No, but if you're willing to tell me, I think I need to know, especially after what just happened." Justin inhaled deeply,

"I wish every day we could erase all the bad thing you know happened to us." He claimed, "There are some things children should never have to worry about. The monsters aren't supposed to be real to you," Charlotte looked up at Justin with tears in her eyes. "But life is never that simple," He paused, taking one hand off of Charlotte's shoulder and held it out to be taken by Brian who immediately took it. "That day remains the worst day of my life. They had been kicking the shit out of Dad for about 10 minutes, ha, it felt like 10 hours, but anyway, they were kicking him, and I yelled that I knew their names and descriptions, that they weren't going to get away with this." Justin paused, fighting back his own tears, only to have Brian wipe one away when it fell. "And- Micah, the man in the store," Justin let out a shaky breath before continuing, "he-he said if I told on them, that they would find your mom and-" Justin choked on a sob, "kill her, and you since she was still pregnant." Justin left out some of the specifics of what Micah had said, but she didn't need to know everything.

"How did he only get six months in prison," Charlotte whimpered, holding her Papa tighter.

"Well, technically, he did the least amount of damage. Physical damaged anyway." Brian explained, the rest of the men had gotten several years, though the most, Jeff, only got 4 years, no one had been truly happy with that sentencing, but it was more than Chris Hobbs had gotten.

"Still a fucker," Charlotte bit and Brian smirked,

"I agree."

"What do you think the chances are that we'll see…" Charlotte somehow managed to get even closer to Justin, "the others?" Justin looked up at Brian whose jaw was clenched tightly, _why are these bastards hurting our daughter? Why do they still have this power?_ Brian asked Justin silently, Justin, brushing his fingers through Charlotte's hair. _I don't think the things they did to us will ever truly go away. I think they'll always have this power over us. _Justin's eyes replied,

"I don't know, Honey," he whispered.

! ! !

That night, as expected, Brian was awoken by Justin's soft moans, the bad kind, the kind that caused Brian to want to kill those men even more.

"No," Justin breathed, but Brian heard the pure pain in his voice. "Don't—let-uhhh," Justin grabbed out into the air, trying to find something. Brian put his hand out where Justin was reaching and linking their fingers. Justin's face softened, though whimpers still escaped his lips.

"I'm right here, Sunshine, I've got you," Brian gently ran his other hand through Justin's sweaty hair, keeping his eyes trained on his face, lest he cause more panic.

"Bri-" Justin whispered, his face smoothing into a content expression and Brian's heart swelled at the ability to help his husband.

"Yeah, Justin, it's me," he didn't think Justin was even awake, but that didn't matter, he knew just his voice would be enough.

"mmmm," Justin sighed and his body shifted toward Brian and Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, kissing his hair softly.

"I love you," Brian murmured in his ear. Justin nodded against him, snuggling close, his arms latching on to Brian like a lifeline. And Brian knew that while there was a certain amount of influence over their lives, but when there were like this, so completely consumed with each other, those bastards still hadn't won.

Later that night Brian could feel the beginnings of a nightmare, but arms, familiar, perfect, strong, warm arms, were holding him tightly; and somehow even asleep, he knew he was safe. Together they were safe.

_Ok crap ending, I know. But please review anyway. Thank you *heart*_


	13. Uncle and Daddy

_Ok I'm sorry this took so long to update, the muse was not feeling it. I'm not completely happy with it, but one of my beloved readers requested a John and Brian interaction. I hope I didn't disappoint you Matsiko! _

_And I would like to send special love out to Sophie's mom, who has been with me since the beginning of this story's prequel. And I appreciate every moment you have given to review my story. Thank you. _

_I love all my readers so much, and thank you guys so much!_

Brian sighed as he crossed out another slogan for his new client He had been doing this for more than 33 years, why couldn't he think of a simple ad? He knew why, Justin was in New York, and whenever his husband was in New York, Brian became pretty useless. Not to mention Charlotte was skiing with friends in Vermont and Brian felt like he was all alone. And yes, he knew he was being melodramatic, but he was allowed to miss his husband and daughter, damn it. A knock on his office door saved him from throwing his chair out of the window.

"Uncle Brian?" Brian looked up to see a familiar face, and he sighed in relief,

"Damn am I glad to see you." John tilted his head to the side, confused,

"Um, were you worried about me or something?" Brian had become more a parent to John than his own mother and father had ever been. It was something that John would forever be grateful for. His uncle's forgiveness and now, his love and weekly calls to each other to check up. And Justin, the man that had actually been the one to tell on John for his lie all those years ago, even though he and Brian hadn't been together at the time, had become a friend and a parent figure. The two men that had let John into their lives, into their children's lives, even though they all knew John didn't deserve it. It just reminded John what loved really looked like.

"No, Justin is in New York and Charley is in Vermont, makes me realize how much my life would suck if I hadn't gotten my head out of my ass and married Justin." John chuckled and sat down in the chair across from Brian. "How'd you get in here anyway? Helen just let you come back here?" Cynthia had become partner a few years back and now Brian had a new assistant.

"No, I used my Kinney charm on her, told her I was family, not a lie, and that I wanted to surprise you. And here I am, surprised?" John smirked cheekily.

"And not in a good way," Brian replied, hiding a smirk that they both knew was there. "So why did you trick my innocent, simple assistant?" Suddenly John's face fell dramatically, looking vulnerable and scared and the humor left Brian, but not the warmth, not Brian's genuine care. "Johnny, look at me," he used John's nickname to let him know he was here, he was listening.

"Matt wants to adopt a baby," John whispered and Brian's eyes widened in surprise, part of his didn't expect that.

"Oh yeah, that is something worth looking like your worst fears have been realized," Brian claimed sarcastically.

"Bri, what the fuck do I know about raising a kid. I had quite possibly the _worse_ examples of parenting available. Besides you and Justin, I have no one to look to on how to be a parent. My mother was a homophobic, heartless bitch, who kicked me out when I told her I like to suck cock. My grandmother was a hateful hag who clung to God because she knew no one on earth loved her. My father was… what father? And my grandfather was an abusive drunk. So tell me, how the hell am I going to bring a kid into this world and teach it everything they need to know when I am SO fucked up." Brian didn't say anything, his eyes falling to a picture of himself, Gus, and Charlotte falling all over each other, laughing.

_ "No!" Charlotte cried, laughing as she ran into the living room, trying to find somewhere to hide. She jumped behind the couch just as her brother entered the room,_

_ "You can't hide from me, Charlotte Rae Taylor-Kinney," Gus claimed, looking around the room, knowing she wasn't far way._

_ "She's behind the couch," Brian chuckled as he entered, seeing her wild hair on the ground._

_ "No fair!" Charlotte cried, jumping up from her spot. She squealed as Brian ran up to her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her from behind the couch and onto his shoulder. Yes she was 13 and he was no longer a spring chicken, but thanks to years of diligent workouts and healthy eating, he didn't feel like the old man he knew he was becoming. "Daaaddddddyyyyy!" She giggled hysterically as he began to spin her around, Brian loved moments like this._

_ "Grab her feet Gus," Brian requesting, laughing as Charlotte screamed at her feet being held. Brian held onto her under her arms, letting her back and bottom hang, she struggled a bit, though they all knew it wasn't enough to really free herself, she was enjoying this as much as the boys were. "Come on, let's go throw her in the pool," Brian suggested. Charlotte let out a screech that would have made one think she was being murdered._

_ "Charley!" Justin came rushing in, only to stop suddenly, laughing at the view in front of him._

_ "Papa! Help me!" Charlotte whined. Justin laughed,_

_ "Sorry, Princess, you're on your own." _

_ "I always knew Gus was your favorite!" Charlotte claimed, but she was smiling softly._

_ "That's right, first come first serve," Justin teased. Charlotte gasped dramatically, putting the back of her hand on her forehead._

_ "Oh woe is me, to learn that my father loves his other child more than me. I am full of ennui," Gus shook his head._

_ "Ok the fact that you even know what that word means scares me," Charlotte giggled._

_ "I'm a precocious little shit," the men froze for a moment before all bursting out laughing. Charlotte looked at them and grinned impishly, Brian didn't have to think about where he knew that smile from because he saw it every time Justin wanted something and was willing to use sex to get it. Charlotte used this distraction to pull hard against her captives, pulling her feet sharply toward her stomach and her arms toward her chest. It worked in throwing both men off balance and they fell in a heap in the floor, but they continued to laugh, this time in surprise. Justin chuckled and spotted his camera nearby, snapping a quick picture. It wasn't any momentous occasion, but it the small, seemingly unimportant moments, those seemed to be the times that Brian remembered most._

_ "_John, think about me, do you really think I was going to be a good father? There are days I still think I'm a terrible father. We don't get a manual, all we get is our parents and all we can do is everything we can not to become them." Brian claimed, turning around the picture of him and his children so John could see it. "I never expected, or meant to become a dad to Gus, I was the uncredited guess appearance. Then I held that baby in my arms and fuck if I wasn't going to love him for the rest of my life. Charley was different, I knew Charley was going to be mine, full time, no getting out of it by passing her off to the lesbians, no claiming that she was never supposed to be mine. And of course, that damn husband of mine had to see right through me and my insecurities. He literally grabbed my face, made me look him in the eyes and said 'You are a better man than your father, and a better person than your mother. Our job is to love this baby, no matter how scared we are of screwing her up.' And really, I think he's right. You aren't going to do everything right, Johnny, being a parent is the toughest job you will ever have. But it's also the most fun, and pays more than any other. Because when your children become better people than you, when they love better, and act better, and do better, you know despite all your fuck ups, you've done something right. Or maybe, like us with our parents, you'll do such a shitty job they force themselves to surpass you." John let out a laugh, shaking his head, feeling better and yet, still scared out of his mind. "John, you and Matt will make great parents, and if you aren't, at least the baby will have an awesome great uncle to make sure they're not too screwed up." John smiled,

"You'll make an awesome great uncle, Bri." Brian smiled,

"Thanks, but I was actually talking about Justin." Just then Brian's cell phone rang and Brian smiled softly at the caller I.D. before answering. "Hey, Moonbeam," he greeted, his face falling as John could hear a mildly distressed voice on the other end. "Whoa, whoa slow down, what do you mean you need me to come get you?" John stared at Brian as concern filled his eyes and without hesitation, he reached for his car keys, motioning for John to follow him out of his office. "I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you, Sweetie," Brian let her reply before ending the call. "I have a heart broken daughter to go get, so I'll talk to you later," Brian said as he turned to his assistant. "I'm taking the rest of the day off, don't know about tomorrow, I'll call. Cancel anything I have today, tell them to get over it," he ordered before heading for the door. "Johnny, parenthood is the best, except when your child is hurting, then it really, really, sucks." John blinked slowly as he watched Brian leave the office, if a father like Brian could come from parents like Joan and Jack, he had hope.

^^)^^)^^)^^)^))^)^))^)^)^)^)^)^))^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^))^)^)

Justin threw his bag down as he entered the house, searching to see if he could find his family.

"Sunshine," Brian called, exiting the kitchen, only to embrace Justin tightly, kissing him warmly.

"How bad is it?" He asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb Charlotte, where ever she may be.

"She's crushed," Brian admits, "She just sobbed the entire way home. I can't get her to eat anything either." Normally Justin would have made a joke about how no one wanted to eat Brian's cooking, but now was not the time. He nodded and let Brian lead him up to their daughter's room. They could hear her screaming before they even got down the hall and they stopped outside her door once they realized the screaming was angry.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING FUCK! I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR FUCKING COCK OFF!"

"Well we know who she got that phrase from," Brian said, his eyebrows raised.

"Debbie," Justin replied with a small smirk, because if his daughter could yell things like that, she was fixable.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR CHEATING, LYING, SORRY ASS ANYWHERE NEAR ME," Justin and Brian both flinched, being cheated on sucked. "My grandmother is a drag queen and my fathers can beat the shit out of you, so don't you fucking try to pull that shit on me." Both Brian and Justin couldn't help but beam with pride at their daughter, who instead of wallowing in self pity was giving that bastard a piece of her mind. And she was right, they would kick his ass. "I BEG your pardon?" Justin tensed, he had heard Charlotte's voice shake, something his did when someone had said something against someone he loved. "You had better hope we never see each other again, because if I EVER see you again, I swear to GOD I will fuck you up," the last part had been barely hissed, which told Justin one thing. Garrett had better be praying to never see Charlotte again. After an angry growl, they realized she had hung up and Justin quietly knocked on the door,

"Princess," he called. The door snapped open and his daughter ran into his arms, crying.

"You didn't have to come home, I'm so sorry, Papa, that show was important!" Justin shushed her gently, stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead,

"Not nearly as important as you." Charlotte let out a sob before inhaling deeply and pulling away, looking into her father's face.

"I love you both so much," Justin looked over Charlotte's head to find Brian, whose eyes were slightly wide. What in the hell had happened in Vermont. Charlotte was like Justin in that she never shied away from the L word, but to say it as she just had, something was really wrong.

"We love you too, Moonbeam, and we'll always be here for you," Brian promised gently stroking Charlotte's back.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Daddy, I couldn't stay there not after I caught that fucker sucking that bitch's face." Her voice was harsh, but Justin could hear the pain.

"Don't you ever think twice about calling us, I don't care if you are 35, you can always call us," Justin claimed, hugging his daughter even tighter as her legs started to give out. "Hey, are you hungry, I can fix you some soup." Charlotte shook her head against his neck,

"No, I'm not very hungry." Justin looked at Brian, who sighed softly, she wasn't going to make this easy. They had never faced a truly heartbroken child, Gus had only been with one girl, and they weren't quite sure what to do.

"How about some lemon tea?" Brian suggested, knowing that is what helped Justin when he was upset. Charlotte pulled away slightly from Justin to look at Brian,

"That'd be fucking awesome." Justin normally would have told her to watch her mouth, but he knew from experience that when a Taylor was angry, they became drunk sailors in the cursing department. Brian left and Justin had gotten Charlotte to lay down,

"Want to tell me what happened?" Charlotte shook her head, nuzzling her face into Justin's chest, her arms holding him tighter. Justin kissed her hair, "Do Daddy and I need to kill someone?" Finally, Charlotte let out a soft giggle, though she was still clinging to Justin like a lifeline.

"No, I think we can let him live, though if I did let you kill him, it might save another _stupid_ girl from him," Justin pulled away, looking down at her as tears streamed down her face.

"You aren't stupid, Charley, you are 18 years old, most people makes stupid mistakes when they are 18, I know I did."

"What'd you do that was stupid when you were 18?" Charlotte asked, her voice muffled by Justin's shirt.

"I left a club with a boy I thought would give me everything I wanted. And he did, except he didn't love me. He didn't know what love was, and I left a man that was severely damaged but showed more love in a day than Ethan showed in 5 months."

"I don't know that, that was stupid," Brian claimed, entering the room with a tray of three steaming mugs. "It showed me just what I had to lose, I was the stupid one that it took me three more years and another near death experience for me to realize how much you meant to me." Justin smiled warmly up at him,

"Better late than never." Justin said before looking back down at his daughter, "Daddy was 29 before he met the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, and he was 34 before he accepted it. You have got plenty of time, Princess, and I suspect you will be heartbroken a couple more times before you find the one for you." Charlotte pouted slightly,

"Gus didn't. You didn't," Justin laughed at Charlotte's claimed,

"Oh sweetheart, I can't count the time I cried over him," he motioned to Brian. "He broke my heart several times, and I broke his a few times too, it's part of life, it's part of being in love. If it wasn't hard, it wouldn't be worth it. This is just part of the road, and it will make you appreciate the person you finally end up with that much more."

"Thanks Yoda," Charlotte grumbled, but smirked when Justin swatted her back playfully.

Brian couldn't help but smile and his mind went back to John, scared out of his wits at becoming a parent. Or rather scared at failing at being a parent. And Brian could relate, he'd been terrified of doing something wrong, of somehow screwing up his kids. But as Charlotte smiled softly at him, and Justin's eyes shone with love and affection, he knew he had a least gotten one thing right; his family knew that he loved them. Even if he didn't say it to Justin as much as he should, and even if he might have yelled at Charlotte when he shouldn't have, and even if he should have reacted differently to Gus's wedding than he did, he knew that they didn't doubt his love for them. And that, really, made all the failures, ok.

_Ok that ending is because my heart was broken in high school and my mom was perfect about it. So… there that is. Hope you enjoyed this. If you did please review. And if you didn't, please review. Xoxo _


	14. Debbie

_Not so sure how I feel about this chapter. Hope you enjoy it though. I don't own any one from the show. Thank you for reading, please review!_

"She's gone." Never had those words had such an effect on Brian Kinney. He'd only ever had one mother, and her name was Debbie Novotny, and now, she was dead, and Brian wasn't completely sure what to do with himself. Thankfully, familiar, steady hands, took his shaking ones, and he was once again reminded that he wasn't alone. Charlotte and J.R. were sobbing into Gus's shoulders, which were shaking in an attempt to stay as stoic as he could. Emmett was shamelessly bawling, being held tightly by Drew, who was silently crying. Michael was, of course inconsolable, despite the fact that he was clinging to Ben like a life raft. Lindsay and Melanie were also crying, Lindsay was looking at the doctor as if any moment he would change his mind and say that she was fine. Because someone like Debbie wasn't supposed to die, she was the one that was supposed to be there when the rest of them died so they could get through it. She was supposed to be the one making smartass comments about what they were doing in heaven. Then she was supposed to set a plate of food in front of them and tell them to eat up before she force fed them. So what they were supposed to do now that she wasn't there to do that.

"Fuck," Brian whispered as he pulled Justin into his arms, tears now streaming down both of their faces.

"I love you, Bri," Justin murmured in his ear, and Brian just held him tighter,

"I love you too, Sunshine." Justin sniffed softly before pulling back just enough to look at everyone else,

"You all can come over to our house." Everyone nodded, needing to be with this family more than ever. Michael looked up at Justin who met his eyes, they had, had a rocky start but eventually they had become very close and Justin knew just how much Michael was aching. Almost as much as Brian. Justin would never say anything like that aloud, degrading Michael's love for his mother. But Justin knew that Michael had no idea how bad it hurt to be rejected by the parents that bore you. Justin didn't even understand the full extent of that pain, because at least Jennifer had never rejected him, both Joan and Jack had treated Brian like he was a lesser person. Not just for being gay, but in Jack's case it was just in general. Debbie had been the first adult to make Brian feel like he wasn't a defective. She'd been the first person to tell him that he was worthy of love, and that he could have it.

"See you at the house," Justin muttered to Michael as he led Brian out to the car, waving to their children. Brian waited until the car door was closed before he completely fell apart, burying his face in his hands as he let out inhuman sounds of pain. "Brian," Justin whispered, pulling his husband into his arms and just holding him. It often blew Justin away how Brian managed to hold himself together until the moment he knew he was safe to let it out. Even though the man had come miles and miles in telling and showing his emotions, Justin knew better than anyone that he still had the ability to hide it all. "Babe, breathe," he soothed, kissing Brian's temple, as he let go of Brian. Brian however refused to pull away and just laid his body against Justin's, his wailing now reduced to heavy sobbing. Justin took Brian's hands and squeezed them. Even 20 years after the bashing it was their sign to tell each other, they were there with them, and had no plans of letting go. The sensation allowed Brian's mind to calm slightly and he managed to pull back from Justin who kissed his lips lightly.

"Are you ready?" Brian would never understand how his husband knew him so damn well. Maybe it was the 35 years together, or maybe Justin was just born to know how to handle him. How to make him feel safe, and loved, and seen.

"Yes," Brian whispered and sat back in his seat, but he didn't dare let go of Justin's hand, didn't dare let go of his anchor.

As soon as they walked in the door, Brian's lips attacked Justin's, leaving the blond frozen in surprise, though only for a moment. Brian immediately pulled off his own shirt before breaking the buttons in the attempt to get off Justin's. Then his hands few to Justin's zipper and it was there that Justin pushed his away slightly. Brian still used fucking to deal with too intense emotions, though it was only Justin he fucked. Justin knew perfectly well that is exactly what Brian was doing, he was trying to forget the pain, by doing what he could do without thinking, and without feeling. It was instinctual and easy, and normally Justin would comply, but he also knew he couldn't let Brian bury himself in sex and alcohol.

"Brian, not tonight," Justin murmured, kissing Brian softly, telling him that he wasn't upset, he just wouldn't do it.

"But I need you, Justin," Brian begged and Justin sighed softly, placing his forehead on Brian's, tears filling the older man's eyes.

"You do need me, but you don't need to fuck me, all right? Just let me fix you something to eat and we'll talk until everyone gets here," Justin suggested. Brian whimpered softly, quiet sobs slipping out,

"I'm not hungry." He sounded hopeless, and Justin almost let him have his way, instead he hugged Brian tightly.

"Come on," he pulled Brian carefully into the kitchen, giving his husband every opportunity to jerk away, but he didn't, he followed Justin and let Justin push him into a chair. Justin went over to the refrigerator and brought out left over stew, taking out a pot and turning on the coffee maker. He looked back at Brian who was staring at the table, his head being propped up by his hand. Justin remembered the first time Debbie had ever come to Britin, just after Justin had returned home from NYC and they had moved everything in and Brian had proposed.

** "Jesus Christ, Sunshine, I can't believe you actually got this fucker to agree to it," Debbie claimed, good naturedly shoving Brian, who smiled. Justin grinned as he cooked dinner,**

** "I didn't," Justin explained, smirking at Brian who realized what he was about to say and narrowed his eyes. Justin knew that Brian wouldn't be truly mad at him for telling Debbie, so he continued with a smug grin. "Brian had to ask me three times before I said 'yes'." **

** "You are fucking kidding me!" Debbie cried, "Why the hell would you say 'no'?" **

** "Because Debbie, he didn't think I was genuine in my request to become his husband, he just assumed it was because I was scared of losing him again." Brian reported, raising his eyebrow at Justin who raised one back, both smirking.**

** "Well that makes sense," she said, relaxing, sipping her coffee. "You hurt him, you little shit, and I will rip your ball off." **

That hadn't been the first time Debbie had threatened Brian if he'd hurt Justin, and it wouldn't be the last. Justin didn't realize he had tears running down his cheeks until Brian stood and walked up to him so that he could wipe them. Brian couldn't bear to see Justin crying, it had always been something that tore Brian up more than anything.

"Oh, sorry," Justin whispered, wiping his cheeks more roughly than Brian had, before turning back around to stir the stew.

"I know you miss her too," Brian murmured as he wrapped his arms around Justin from behind, kissing Justin's ear lightly. Justin let out a hollow laugh,

"I feel like mom has died all over again." Justin told him, knowing that despite the fact that Brian was in pain, he needed to help Justin too. "I know it doesn't compare to what you and Michael are feeling, but…" Justin paused, "She didn't ask questions when I came around, she didn't try to run me off, she gave me a place to live when I had nowhere else, she just loved me unconditionally, and as a seventeen year old kid, she invited me into the family."

"I know exactly what you mean," Brian replied.

**"Get your ass in here, Kinney, you look like a drowned rat," Debbie yelled at him from the porch. Brian knew his shiner was worse that it was when he'd left home, and he knew he'd have to tell Debbie where he got it. And despite the fact that Brian wasn't sure what he'd done to earn that shiner, he didn't want to tell on his father. Sighing heavily the fifteen year old trudged up the walk way to the front porch. He saw Debbie soften when she saw the shiner and she wrapped the towel in her hand around his shoulder. "I am going to kill that bastard for you one day," she said, telling him she already knew where he got it. "You don't deserve that, you know, he is your father, he should never lay a hand on you." Debbie said firmly and Brian looked up at her, unsure, no one had ever told him that. Weren't parents supposed to discipline their kids? Sure, he knew he father was a mean drunk and often harsh to him, but, he'd never doubted that he'd deserved the hits. Debbie saw exactly what he was thinking and cupped his cheek in her hand, he flinched violently, but she didn't remove it. "You can be the most infuriating kid on the planet, but Jesus Christ, Bri, you don't EVER deserve to be beat up. You've got a good heart, somewhere in there," Brian smiled softly at that. "One day kid, you are going to find someone who treats you right. You just better treat them right too." She nodded sternly, "Now come on, let's get you some dry clothes, I think it's best if you sleep here tonight, all right," Brian nodded. He was still wet and cold, but for the first time in a while, he felt warm.**

Brian buried his face in Justin's neck, cutting off sobs just as the stew began to bubble. He hadn't treated Justin right for the first five years, but Justin had always promised him that the last 30, made up for it. They stayed like that for nearly 10 minutes, Brian holding Justin while Justin leaned back into Brian's embrace, his cheek against Brian's hair, since the rest of his face was still hidden in Justin's neck.

"Promise me, Sunshine, you have to promise me that you will let me die first." This plea took Justin by surprise and he turned slightly to try and get Brian's face off his skin. Brian looked at him slowly and all Justin could see was desperation and sadness. "I can't bury you, I can't," Brian was once again sobbing and it took Justin a moment to speak. He took Brian's face in his hands, turning around in the taller man's arms,

"You know that is pie crust promise, easily made and easily broken. I can't control when I die any more than you can, but I promise you, Brian, that I will never, ever leave you. I will tell St. Peter to go to hell, that I am not going anywhere without you." Brian sobbed harder, but he tightened his hold on Justin, kissing his face tenderly several times.

"I love you, I love you so much. I should say it every second of everyday," he hugged his husband even closer to the point that Justin had to strain to breathe, but he didn't pull away, he just held on.

"I love you too, I always will," Justin replied, pulling back so that not only could he breathe, but he could also look Brian in his face. "She loved you too, Bri, don't forget that," Brian nodded and inhaled shakily. "Here, let's eat," Brian still wasn't hungry, but he knew he wouldn't get to leave the room without eating something, so he obediently sat at the table as Justin fixed him a bowl.

"I don't know how I survived before I met you," Brian said softly, smiling sadly up at Justin. Justin smiled back,

"You didn't."

Later that night, everyone sat around Britin somber and quiet until Emmett let out a soft chuckle. Everyone turned and looked at him, confused as to how he could laugh at a time like this.

"Teddy, do you remember the time we taught Debbie how to give a blow job?" Teddy let out a wet laugh of his own before nodding,

"And the first dildo she grabbed was the smallest." Emmett nodded, some of the others were chuckling lightly,

"I'll never forget the way she wouldn't let you leave the table until you were about to explode," Justin smiled softly, "Especially if she thought you were too skinny."

"Which she always thought about you," Melanie claimed, they all laughed this time, except Michael.

"She was the first person to give a damn about me," Brian said softly, his eyes warm on Justin.

"She always told you how it was, unapologetic, but she had the biggest heart," Lindsay said, wiping tears.

"I honestly don't know who worried more about J.R and me when I was pregnant, Debbie, or Michael," Melanie said, smiling at J.R. who was sobbing through her smiles.

"She could be the sweetest woman, but I'll tell you, I would never want to be on her bad side," Ben said. This time the laughter was louder and less nervous.

"You know, I look forward to getting to heaven, I have the feeling Debbie will have organized a wet willy contest for us," this time the laughter was almost normal.

"I wonder if she ever wished she could have told one of our exes, that she knew wouldn't work out, to fuck off," Ted said.

"You mean she didn't do that to any of you?" Charlotte asked, "Cuz I remember when she told one of my suitors-"

"Suitors? Is that what we're going to call those fuckers?" Gus asked protectively.

"She told one of them," Charlotte continued, sneering at her chuckling brother, "That he'd better run if he didn't want Dad kicking his ass. Then Dad comes storming in the diner like a fucking hurricane, Thomas got out of there so fast." Charlotte giggled,

"I thought that one's name was Steven," Ben said.

"I thought it was Kieran," J.R. claimed. Charlotte waved her hand,

"Whatever, same difference."

"She is definitely your daughter," Justin said, winking at Brian who smiled softly. "Oh, let me go check on dinner," Justin said, heading into the kitchen. Everyone else continued to share memories and thoughts of Debbie, so no one noticed when Michael followed Justin a couple minutes later.

Justin looked up mildly surprised that Michael was the one standing in the doorway.

"Hope you're hungry," Justin said, motioning to the huge pot on the stove. Michael glared for a moment before speaking,

"What do you think you are trying to do?" Michael hissed angrily, Justin knew though, it was just because Michael was in pain, he tended to get mean when he was hurting.

"I don't know what you mean," Justin replied honestly, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Cooking for us, inviting us over, sharing stories, you are trying to replace her, to be as caring and loving as she was, and that is never going to happen! A little twink like you, it's laughable." Justin managed not to flinch at what Michael called him, he sighed softly, shaking his head.

"I could never or would never try and replace Debbie, in any form or fashion. I invited everyone over because our house can fit every one; I cooked because I figured you wouldn't feel like it. There is only one person I know that could even come close to being as sweet and caring as Deb, and that's you, Michael." Suddenly Michael grabbed Justin by the shirt and slammed him into the counter,

"Listen you shit…"

"What the hell?" Brian said as he entered the kitchen, Michael didn't look away from Justin, his hand still holding tightly to his shirt collar. "Michael!" Brian bit, but Justin held up his hand,

"It's all right, Bri. Go on, Mikey, say what you have to say." Justin knew he was about to get verbally bashed, and he also knew that Michael needed to do it.

"You were a stray piece of trash that Mom kept around because you could pour coffee. She felt sorry for you, nothing more! Don't get it into your head that you were a member of this family a moment before Brian put that ring on your finger." Brian charged forward again, ready to rip Michael a new one, but Justin shook his head and he stopped. "Mom only let you stay in my old room because you were a fucking kicked puppy, and she could never pass up charity."

"Michael," Ben's voice bit harshly, and Michael finally stopped, looking over at his husband before releasing Justin with another little shove. Justin inhaled deeply before Brian ran over to him,

"Are you all right?" Brian asked, checking Justin's face for physical injuries. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

"This day sucks for all of us, Bri, Michael just decided to take it out on me. Not a big deal," but Brian could feel Justin trembling ever so slightly and he tightened his hold. Brian glared at Michael who was apparently getting quite the tongue lashing from Ben, though their voices were too low for him to understand it. Ben's voice was harsher than Brian had heard it in a while, and Michael was looking down at the floor, tears pouring down his face.

"Come on, we'll tell everyone to leave and you and me and just spend the rest of it together." Brian suggested, kissing Justin's head affectionately.

"No, we need to be here for each other, all of us," he motioned to Michael who was heading back over, though this time his stance was grieved and defeated. Brian turned to be in front of Justin, but Justin put his hand on Brian's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

"You say one more thing like that to him and I will punch you here and now," Brian growled viciously and Michael shrunk back either further, but Justin noticed Ben made no move to help him.

"I'm sorry, Justin, you know it's not true, I just…"

"Needed a punching bag, and I'm your favorite," Justin finished, slightly teasing in his voice to let Michael know it wasn't bothering him. Michael hung his head in shame, until Justin pushed past Brian and pulled a surprised Michael into a hug. "You just lost your mother, Michael, I think I called my sister a selfish, arrogant, cunt the day I lost mine, I completely understand." Michael hugged Justin tighter, looking at Brian who had softened slightly, but he was still protective of his husband, something he had been since their first night together, and after each bashing that had only grown.

Later Gus, Brian and Justin were the only people still there, Brian and Justin were snuggled up on the couch, ever so often one of them would sniff or wipe their cheeks. Gus ran his fingers through his hair as he watched his fathers, wondering if he and Michelle would be the same way when they'd been together 35 years. If he would sense that she needed him to kiss her cheek and nuzzle his nose into her neck, like Justin knew to do for Brian. Or if she would know that the best way to soothe him was to tickle his arm with her finger-tips, like Brian was mindlessly doing what soothed Justin, brushing his fingers through the blonde's hair. It almost seemed like they were off in their own world, but they would look up at Gus ever few seconds and make some comment that told Gus that Brian and Justin's world had managed to become part of the rest of them. Though Gus knew the rest of them would always be barred from their world. Gus felt like it must be beautiful, a place of love, and strength and passion, that other people who knew about it strived for, but knew they could never really reach. Gus knew they were both still deeply grieving, and would be for a while, but they both knew what to do to help the other, and that was the most important thing.

"Gus, go home, we're grown ups, we'll be all right by ourselves. Go start working on making us grandparents," Justin spoke for the first time in a couple of hours. Brian chuckled lightly and Gus smirked,

"We are working on that Pops, it just hasn't happened yet." Gus reminded him.

"Well work harder, you are a Kinney," Justin winked at Gus who shook his head as he stood hesitantly.

"I don't mind staying you know," Gus claimed, only to have Justin roll his eyes and Brian scoff,

"We will be fine, what do you think we're going to do? Drink cyanide? That was so 2020," Brian teased. Gus grinned and rolled his eyes,

"Fine, I'll call tomorrow."

"Kay, Dad," Justin said, kissing Gus's cheek as he bent down toward them. Gus chuckled before hugging his fathers,

"See ya, Sonny boy." Gus smiled warmly at his fathers, knowing they were what he was striving to become, in life and in love. As he walked out he looked back at them one more time. Justin had settled back down in Brian's embrace and had turned his head back to kiss him deeply. Though it was chaste, without tongue, it showed just how much the men loved each other. How life could throw whatever it wanted at them, that it would just make them closer and stronger.

"I love you!" Gus called as he opened the door.

"Love you more, Gus-Gus," Justin replied, causing Brian to laugh softly.

"Love you too," Brian said a moment later. Gus couldn't help but smile, yes, they had lost the family matriarch, but they all knew they still had each other. And that made all the difference.

_Spoiler alert! Next chapter…. Grandpas! Oh and please review! Much love to all my readers._


End file.
